When The Man Comes Around
by johngirlwalton
Summary: Zombie madness Glee style. All major characters. Klaine Friendship, eventual Kurtofsky Romance. Something strikes the east coast of the United States, causing a fast moving Zombie plague virus. Rated Mature for violence, language.
1. Chapter 1

**When The Man Comes Around**

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee just torturing other peoples play things.

A/N: I've done some editing (Although I promise there will still be mistakes. I mainly want to break up some of the big blocks of text.). Sincere apologies to those getting alerts for nothing. This story goes AU after Regionals. I enjoy all the ships but I'm a pirate at heart, so there will be some Klaine friendship, but eventual Kurtofsky romance :) Other pairings include, Brittana and Brit/Artie. There will be more pairings, but I only feel the need to disclose these, because I don't care to be flamed. If they are not to your liking, please don't read. This story will be violent and Dark. Rated M for possible fucked up things, you are warned. Anyone concerned about Triggers or anything else, feel free to PM me with your questions. I will do my best to let you know when, and what not to read :)

_**And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts, And I looked and behold: a pale horse. And his name, that sat on him, was death. And Hell followed with him.**_

The Beginning of the end- On Friday March 26th at approximately 12:00 AM, something struck earth close to the east coast of the United States. Initial reports were that it was an Asteroid. By 12:00 PM March, 27, mass chaos was flooding out of the east coast, death and violence, the worst of possible humanity was over flowing into the surrounding states. The world had just ended... The world just didn't know it.

**Shock Waves-Lima Ohio Saturday March, 27 6:00PM**

Rachel is at Target with her dad Hiram. It's her turn to host Diva night. Facials, music and general gossip is in order, but also food. Healthy for her and Kurt, delicious for Mercedes. She's sniffing an apple when the first screams reach her ears. Freezing in place, eyes wide she scans her surroundings. Screaming herself as a arm wraps around her waist pulling her back and around.

"Berry come on, move."

For once in her life she is without voice. Like a deer caught in the headlights she can only stare up at the resident Bully of McKinley High, as he drags her through the store. She is unable to comprehend what's happening. The yells, and cries of her fellow shoppers. The sounds of glass breaking and boxes hitting the floor as displays are knocked over. Then the lights go out.

**The Hummel-Hudson Residence**

Kurt's overnight bag is packed, he's just waiting for Mercedes to pick him up. He hears his dad and Carole talking downstairs while watching the news. Carole has been glued to the TV for most of the afternoon, something about mass riots on the east coast. He hasn't paid much attention. Bringing his bag down the stairs, he sits beside his dad.

" All Packed Kiddo?"

" Yeah, I'm just waiting on Cedes to pick me up."

" Do me a favor son, keep your phone charged and with you. They really haven't said whats going on. Just riots, but there are major blackouts all over the east coast, and the local news says they've lost contact with their affiliate in New York. Somethings not right. It might be a terrorist attack and they don't want the rest of us to panic."

" I will dad,... Promise."

" Just make sure you keep that promise, were probably fine here in Lima. But I don't want to take any chances."

Kurt looks up as he hears Mercedes pull in. " I better go, Diva's don't like to be kept waiting. "

Carole gives him a hug goodbye, " Have a good time Kurt. "

Burt, " Remember what I said, I love you son."

With a smile he says goodbye and climbs into Mercedes car. They make it to Rachel's house as the lights go out.

**The Puckerman Residence**

Finn, Artie, Puck, Mike and Sam are having an epic Halo battle in Pucks den. His mother and sister went to Illinois visiting his aunt, so Puck decided to host the major event. All night pizza, beer and video games- Bros before Hoes night.

Finn is turned towards Puck, grabbing for a slice of pizza when a large bang- the sound of cracking plastic and twisting metal can be heard. Dropping his dinner Finn follows the rest of the gang to the front bay window. Before Puck can draw the curtains back they hear screams. No video game could have ever prepared them for what they would see through those dirty panes of glass. Then the lights go out.

**Date night at Breadstix**

Mr Shue and Miss Holiday are sharing an appetizer of smoked mozzarella and brushetta. Already a little buzzed off their wine, they stare into each others eyes savoring the stirrings of new love. Their table is by the window, with a clear view of the night sky. Will reaches out to refill their glasses, then Holly's gone. Her body flying through the air. The table and their food still sitting there as the horror plays out before his eyes. The space where her seat was, is now occupied by a blue Chevy Truck. Shaking himself out of his shock and stupor, he stands, barely registering the tinkling sounds of shattered glass as they fall to the floor from his clothes or the shouts and moans from his fellow patrons.

"Holly,.. Holly" his voice comes out cracked and shallow . Rounding the corner he sees her. Her body bent in an impossible contortion. Her eyes stare up at him, her smile somehow still in place. Will bends over losing all the contents of his stomach, his body turning cold and clammy. Her face was looking up at the ceiling, but the front of her body was facing the floor. Then the lights go out.

**Target**

"Berry, I said move your ass." Dave looks down at Rachel. The lights on but nobodies home. Grunting he throws her over his shoulder, picking up speed as he moves through the crowd. _Cattle, dumb fools their all trying to go out the front doors at the same time. _His eyes scan the sea of people, mainly just one big mass shadow in the dark, looking for an opening.

His plan is the side exit, behind the pharmacy. Adrenaline flowing through his veins his only fuel to keep going. _This shit ain't, happening. Your gonna wake up anytime, your really at a party somewhere, some asshole spiked your beer. Fuck._ He skids to a halt, almost dropping Rachel and he sits her down behind him. One arm still around her, he raises his hammer.

_No way this shit is really fuckin happening._ Crawling towards them one leg dragging the ground only held on by a thin strip of flesh, is the pharmacist. Body width of red gore streaking the floor behind it. _Jesus, shit, fuck. _ "Ahhh" running forward, he strikes a blow to the top of it's head. Blood splatters his Letterman Jacket, adding to the already caking, red stained sleeves. Turning back to Rachel, he moves to grab her and she starts to back away. Another shopper enters the aisle behind her as she turns to run and stops. What was once a man, staggers closer his intestines dropping to the floor, unwinding like a garden hose. The scream in her throat is cut off as Dave once again shoves her behind him and swings knocking the man to the ground.

"Move it Berry, we have to keep moving."

This time she doesn't hesitate, grabbing his hand they climb over the pharmacy counter and dart for the exit. The fresh cool airs rushes over them briefly clearing their sinuses of the scent of copper, acid, and waste. They lean over coughing and catching their breath.

Rachel tears starting to fall, croaking out between sobs " What, was that? David, what's going on?"

Dave, the part of his brain that wants to believe this is all some bad trip, can't deny whats happening any longer, Rachel's voicing of his thoughts making it real. Quiet almost a whisper, "I don't know, One minute, I was talking to my... , " stopping he looks around, " I just don't know Rachel."

Her tears dry up, " My dad is still in there."

Dave shakes his head, "We can't go back in there."

Rachel steps forward, determined, "I wont leave my father. Please... help me."

Dave's unable to ignore her pleas. "We can't go back through these doors if we wanted to, their locked from this side. Let's walk around the building and try to get a peek at the parking lot. Maybe your dad went outside looking for you."

Rachel follows close behind, walking her body pressed up against the rough stone of the building. Dave's head is cocked, hyper alert for any sound of movement close to them. Extending his hand behind him she takes it once again as they near the edge of the building.

Even though it's only 35 degrees outside, Dave feels the sweat and blood causing his clothes to stick to his body. His first peek at the lot, and his knees almost buckle. _Holy shit those things are everywhere. Where the hell did they all come from?_ The lot looks like a war zone from some movie. Cars everywhere; a few wrecked and burning, doors ripped off, groceries busted on the ground. The bodies, his mind tries to block them out but fails. The entrance to the store looks as if someone has spilled a truckload of jelly. _Cattle, fuckin cattle__**, **_they had stampeded and turned their fellow shoppers into Smuckers. He wants to throw up, but fear stops him. Not wanting to attract the attention of the... _zombies, ah hell I didn't just think that, regardless of what my eyes are fuckin telling my brain, that shit ain't real._ The leg less torso dragging itself across the lot begs to differ.

Dave leans back against the wall, " Rachel, what are you guys driving?"

"A silver Prius."

"What side of the lot?"

"Front row, this side, you should be able to see it." Stepping forward, her eyes only on her dads car, she takes off at a run when she sees his body is slumped over the wheel.

"Shit, Rachel get back here." pausing only a second he runs after her, getting to her just as the hoard of zombies catch their smell.

Rachel bangs on the window glass. "Dad, Dad wake up, unlock the door, Dad please hurry."

Dave takes in all the blood on the side of the car, "Rachel, we need to get moving."

Ignoring him, she pulls on the door handle, "Daddy please, wake up."

Then Hiram moves, his body twitching. Dave watches in horror, while Rachel watches in relief until He turns to face them. His eyes are gone, and scratches streak his face. His body continues to twitch as his hands come up to beat on the glass and a moan escapes him.

Rachel screams, "Daddy,...Daddy."

Dave picks the manic girl up, throwing her over his shoulder he runs through the lot dodging the creatures as they grab at them. Worn out he starts to slow down, when sees a silver glimmer in a pool of blood, Keys . He grabs them and tries the door of the truck they're next to. They work, he lays Rachel on the seat and scrambles up beside her, just as a zombie grabs the door. Kicking in what was left of it's face, he shuts the door, locking it. Starting the truck, he slams on the gas plowing through ten Zombies on his way out of the lot. Rachel cries softly curled up in a ball on the bench seat beside him.

"Rachel, where do you live?" no answer. "Rachel, can you hear me? Where do you live?"

Sitting up, she wipes the tears from her eyes and he takes off his ruined jacket, placing it on the floorboard. Quietly she gives him the directions.

**Puck's Place**

Looking through the window glass, it feels like they are watching a movie. They hear the gurgling screams and sound of flesh being torn apart, as the driver from the purple PT Cruiser is ripped from the car. "Help M...". Dumbstruck they watch as it unfolds before their eyes. Mike leans around the corner and regurgitates his pizza. The stench of half digested food and stomach acid, penetrates the fog of Finn, Sam, Artie and Pucks minds. Like a light bulb turning on, it dawns for all of them this is really happening.

A child screams and with renewed horror they notice the car seat in the rear of the car. Without a second thought, Puck is out the front door, racing to the car as the mess of bodies start towards the screaming child. Finn follows along with Sam,while mike is still crunched down on the floor, Artie next to him. Puck reaches the car, climbs in an unbuckles the child. A zombie blocks the way he entered the car so he scrambles over to the passenger door and stumbles out onto the side walk. He hands the toddler to Sam as he stands. Then the three boys back up to the house, but their not alone. Artie bolts the door and Mike begins screaming. The zombies start to break through the bay window.


	2. Hell Night

**When The Man Comes Around-Hell Night**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The lyrics are from the Johnny Cash song, When the man comes around.

A/N: Hope you all liked the first chapter. All the main characters and supporting cast will make an appearance in this story. Reviews are better than coffee and I haven't slept in two days :) No Joke.

_**The Hairs on your arm will stand up. At the terror in each sip and in each sup. Will you partake of the last offered cup, Or disappear into the potter's ground? When the man comes around.**_

**Unlikely Bonds**

The streets are dark as Dave follows Rachel's softly spoken directions. The Berry's live on the outskirts of town. The two gay men, have many friends, but Lima is still a small town, with small minded thoughts. Rachel's house is the last on the left. Breathing a sigh of relief Dave pulls into the driveway. Momentary fear catching him at the thought of getting out of the locked and secure truck. He grips the steering wheel and Rachel scoots closer to him, trying to burrow into him for warmth. He wraps an arm around her and they sit there for awhile.

Her voice is barely a whisper, "Dave, I don't want my dad Leroy to know how...my...my other daddy ..."

Squeezing her tighter, "It's okay, don't say it. I wont say anything." Rachel cries a little more and Dave unlocks the door, grabbing his hammer and Rachel's hand, "We better get inside quickly." They run up to the door as it's being opened by Leroy Berry holding a flash light.

Rachel cries and jumps into her dads arms, "Daddy"

"Baby girl, I was so worried when you guys didn't come home, then all the power went out."

Dave nervously looks around, "Sir, we should really get inside."

Leroy Berry takes in the sight of his daughter and the boy she's with. The dread he felt earlier comes back ten fold. "Rachel, where's Hiram?"

His only answer is Rachel's crying. Leroy's frantic now, "Rachel, answer me honey bee, where is daddy Hiram?"

Dave steps forward causing Leroy to back up into the house.

Leroy holds Rachel while he watches the strange boy bolt the door and begin to make a sweep of the first floor checking windows and doors.

Dave doesn't flinch as he passes a dumbstruck Mercedes and Kurt sitting close together on the couch.

Leroy Knows in that instant that his life has been forever changed. He clutches his baby girl tighter as he follows after Dave. His voice a hoarse whisper, "Son what is your name please, and how did you come to be with my Rachel?"

Dave stops moving and turns to face Rachel's dad, "I'm sorry Sir, my names Dave Karofsky." Looking down at Rachel, guilt flashes in his eyes. "We go to school together. I was shopping at the same time,... when everything went wrong."

Leroy's voice is laced with heartache, "Please lets go in the living room and sit down."

Dave just nods, then looks at the candles dotting the coffee table. "We should either put those out, or put blankets over the curtains."

Mercedes and Kurt, can smell the fear on some primal level, and it rolls in waves off of Dave and Rachel. Normally both would demand answers, but something tells them they don't want to know. So quietly they sit side by side wearily watching their bully.

Leroy looks at Dave as he speaks, "Kurt could you get some sheets out of the hall closet... I need to know what's going on."

Dave rubs at his eyes, "I don't know exactly, one minute I was talking to my..." _Blood so much Blood, my mom screaming. _He looks down as he tries to steady his thoughts and his hands, "I was standing there and this thing just started attacking people, biting them. I ran with everyone else and more of them things just started coming out of nowhere."

Leroy sits Rachel next to Mercedes and he helps Kurt cover the windows. "Exactly what kind of things are we talking about Dave? Is it Gang related?"

Dave, felt like laughing as he hears the question, but more like the laughter of a deranged lunatic. _Ahh Hell might as well let them think I'm crazy, they'll know soon enough. We can rest a little but we will have to move soon. I know it. They'll keep coming. _"Zombies."

Kurt has been content to examine the scene from afar till now. Worry etched on his face since the lights went out. The fact that neither he nor Mercedes phones were working hadn't helped ease his fear. They would have already left for home, but Mr Berry had thought it wise to sit tight.

_Your parents know where you are, and if trouble arises they will come here for you.._.

When Rachel arrived home with Karofsky, of all people, the man in Kurt wanted to launch himself at Dave and demand to know what he was doing with his friend. The scared boy inside, made him sit tight. The blood that coats Dave, and the way Rachel clung to him as they ran up the steps, sent a message to Kurt. What ever was happening was bigger than all of them. Bigger than all their previous problems. Now hearing what Dave says he loses his cool, "That's enough Karofsky, we don't need any of your stupid games right now."

Before Kurt can go in for the kill Rachel is standing, walking over to Dave, she faces Kurt. Her voice hoarse, "He's not making it up Kurt." She looks back down at Dave, "I know we have had issues in the past, but David saved my life tonight. If he hadn't been there I would have been...Oh God." Gagging, She runs from the room to the hall bathroom.

Leroy, Mercedes, and Kurt's minds fight what they can't believe as reality, but the stark terror that shines out of Rachel and Dave's eyes, tells them the truth.

Dave, watches Kurt tremble and sit beside Mercedes grabbing her hand. "Mr Berry, do you have anything I can clean up with?"

"Yes, I'll go get you some towels and a new shirt. Dave, will your parents know where to find you?"

Dave, looks into the burning flame shaking his head, "Their dead."

With a nod, Leroy leaves the room and Kurt locks eyes with Dave.

**Puckerman Residence**

Mike is frozen. He knows his mouth is open and somethings coming out, but silence is all he hears. What looks like it once was a woman- now a creature out of his worst nightmares, is crawling through the broken shards of glass. Her jaw hangs slack, almost ripped completely off. _Like that girl from the Grudge ..no no no..._ A hand grabs his leg, and all sound comes back including his screams. Jumping at the touch he looks down, Artie's hand tugs him.

"Go, we need to go." Artie yells, and Mike springs into action pushing Artie, and they follow The rest of the guys to the back of the house.

Puck runs to the back bedroom, his sisters room. All of them in, they begin to barricade the door. Finn moves the pink Hello Kitty Dresser, then the bed next. The unnamed toddler, has stopped crying and stares at the strangers around him. Moans and dragging sounds are coming from behind the door.

Whispering Finn turns to the others, "We can't stay in here, that door is thin." _Whatever those things are their strong, they ripped that car door clean off, oh shit I want my mom...mom. _Finn snaps out of it. "Sam, we can use your Jeep we'll all fit, but we have to find some way to get to it."

Puck looks at Finn, "I'm the fastest out of all of us, so I'll go. Sam give me your Keys. Just be ready when I come back, Finn you'll have to hold Artie, and Mike you grab his chair. Sam you take the baby."

Turning he looks out the window to the Fenced in back yard and his sisters swing set, silently praying that whatever is going on here, isn't happening in Illinois. _Beth. _Taking a deep breath, he faces his team mates, "I'm going to back right through the fence. It's half rotten, so I don't think it will do too much damage. You all keep watch, and be ready to move." Before anyone can speak, Puck is climbing out the window, and then he's gone.

**The Berry Residence-Location Kitchen**

Kurt watches Dave Scrub his body as if he's trying to peel off the skin. The blood now dried and caked, is proving difficult to get off. The soft whimpers of Rachel are all that fill the quiet house._Why hasn't my dad come yet, he should have been here already._ Feeling a sob of his own work towards the back of his throat, he takes a deep breath.

Dave looks up at the sound, seeing the hurt and confusion mixed with fear in Kurt's eyes. "It's gonna be alright Kurt." The lies out before he can stop it, only having the need to comfort the beautiful boy in front of him. It rings hollow to him, but he sees Kurt's shoulders relax a little. _Might as well add some icing to the cake. _"I'm sure the military or somebody will be here soon."

Kurt just nods leaning on the door frame, so many questions swarming his mind. _Zombies really? Are my Dad, Finn and Carole alright? Blaine, and his family? Why is this happening, and what happened to Hiram,_ Looking once again at Dave, the hunch of his shoulders , _He looks older, like he's aged ten years. How did his parents die? Are we going to die?I don't want to die._

Dave once again looks at Kurt, like he's reading his thoughts. "Hey Kurt, were gonna get out of this, okay. Well lay low for a while, then get away from civilization till this blows over okay." Dave voices these thoughts not just for Kurt, but himself. Deciding he's done the best he can, he pulls the clean shirt over his head. Twenty four hours ago, neither boy would have stood within fifty feet of the other one, but here in a candle lit kitchen, Dave hovering over the sink, the foolish days of childhood and adolescence fade.

They look at each other man to man, deep in Kurt's gut he knows by the look in Dave's eyes, the past is the past, and the future is yet to be seen. One things for sure, the present is Hell.

Dave walks past Kurt into the living room. He pulls back the blanket on the window, just barely. _Shit, their here, not too many, but more will come._ Backing away slowly, he faces the group. "There are a few out there now, but I think we will be okay if were quiet. Just stay away from the windows."

For the first time since he arrived Mercedes speaks, " I need to go home, My mom is alone. My dad is in Vegas at a dental convention." Starting to get hysterical, "She goes to bed early, so she probably doesn't even know whats going on." Looking at Kurt, she begs, " Please I have to go get her."

Sighing Dave looks at Mr Berry as he comes up with a plan, "Mercedes if you give me your address, I'll Go." _My families already dead._

Kurt speaks up, "I'll go with you, my dad should have already been here. I have to know if he's okay."

Dave shakes his head, "It's too dangerous. When I go out there those things are going to follow me, you'll be safe here, for now." _Sides Fancy, I couldn't handle a world without you in it. _

"You don't have a say in this, I'm gonna check on my family." Kurt determined, pulls himself to his full height.

Seeing the determined look in Kurt's eyes, Dave nods. Turning to Mr. Berry, "Do you have anything we can use for weapons?"

Leroy nods, "Hiram didn't care for guns but I have an old shotgun that belonged to my father."

"If that's the only one you have, you keep it here. How about golf clubs?"

Leroy walks to the hall closet, a sad smile on his face. "Those we have in abundance."

Dave takes the bag from Leroy, and lays the clubs out, "Pick one Kurt." While Kurt is selecting his, Dave lays one near each of the girls. Turning to Rachel's Dad, "I think they will follow us, but stay low to be for sure. We should have a backup place to meet, if you guys have to leave."

Softly from the couch Rachel speaks, "We should meet in the choir room."

Dave nods, "That sounds okay. There shouldn't have been anyone there today."

Heading for the door, hammer in one hand, club in the other, Dave turns to speak softly with Leroy. "Sir, if any of those things try to get in, don't hesitate to shoot them. They can't be reasoned with. Please...even if it's someone you know."

Leroy, sees the sorrow in Dave's eyes and knows the young man has learned that lesson the hard way.

Turning Dave places his hand on the door knob, and faces Kurt, "Watch out for the ones who don't look too damaged, they move fast."

A/N: More characters appear, next chapter. Night All.


	3. Hell Night Part Two

**When The Man Comes Around-Hell Night Part Two**

Disclaimer: Sadly do not own Glee.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts, you guys rock.

_**"Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear, not the absence of fear." Mark Twain**_

_**"Death is when the monsters get you." Stephen King**_, _Salem's Lot_

**The Hummel Residence**

The lights go out startling Burt. He looks outside to see if it's just a blown fuse or the whole street and notices the houses across the way are dark. The hair on the back of his neck stands up and his gut tightens. _I should have kept Kurt here. __All day, things have felt off._ Earlier he thought he was just spooked by the news reports. _How in this day and age, do they not know anything? Don't they have helicopters with cameras on them? ...Somebodies shoveling the dirt under the rug._ He can hear sirens in the distance and what looks like smoke far off. Pulling out his cell, he has no service. The house phones are dead.

"Carole" he hears her yell something back but she's in the bathroom.

Looking out the window he watches as his elderly neighbor Mrs. Howard ( Kurt's piano teacher) strolls down her front walk. He goes outside to say hi. Her son lives in New York and Burt wants to see if she's heard anything.

With a wave, he hollers, "Hey Mrs Howard."

She turns to face Burt and he begins to back up as she advances. Stumbling Burt falls, landing on his ass with a grunt, he crab crawls backwards. His face registering his horror before his mind can fully grasp whats happening. Most of her throat is gone and head looks as if it's balancing on a Popsicle stick. Her eyes are completely black.

Snarling she closes in on him, crouching she leaps and lands on his chest pinning him to the grass, he pushes her back, but somehow the 75 year old woman, has the strength of a twenty year old. Burt hears someone running towards them, but can't see. They're behind him, and all his attention is focused on the thing trying to bite him.

Then he hears, Carole scream, "Get off of him you old Bat." With a swing from Finn's baseball bat, she knocks Mrs Howards head across the street.

Shoving the rest of the body off, Burt stands up grabbing Carole's arm and they run back inside, bolting the door. Both breathing hard, they stare at each other, one willing the other to tell them, _that didn't just happen_. Body shaking, from adrenaline and fear, Burt goes back to the window. Mrs Howards head is facing him and he sees her mouth moving up and down, still trying to get a taste. Leaning his forehead on the cold glass he breathes in deep. _Kurt, Finn. _

"Carole get our coats, and the flashlights." Pointing to what she's holding, "keep that bat." Burt turns and heads to their bedroom, and his gun safe. He once was an avid hunter, until Kurt was introduced to Bambi. Although he no longer went out _"Killing Momma's" _as Kurt put it, he had kept his rifles and shotgun, most had belonged to his father. Taking out a box of shells, he loads his 12 gauge, and grabs ammo for his rifle. Turning to his dresser, he grabs the spare key to Kurt's Navigator.

Carole meets him in the doorway, with tears in her eyes. "Burt, the boys."

Reaching out he pulls her to him, whispering against her hair, "Were going to go get them."

Clutching him she nods against his chest, taking a deep breath she steels herself for whats to come. Knowing that she will do anything to keep her family is safe.

**Puckerman Residence**

Puck's heart is beating so hard, it drowns out all other sounds. He crouches beside the house, one hand on the siding, peeking through the fence. He can see Sam's Jeep, and the coast looks clear. Climbing up and over the fence, he drops to the ground running, Keys in hand. His breath coming out in quick puffs, lungs burning. Running so fast he skids as he tries to stop causing him to slam into the side of the Jeep.

"Oh Fuck." The noise is loud enough and draws attention. Keys scraping the lock hole, he looks down the street. Coming fast is a dog, growling and dragging one of it's back legs . Pulling the door open just as the dog leaps. "Shit, Shit, Shit, holy motherfucker." Gasping for breath, he starts the jeep while the Zombie Fido repeatedly rams the door. Backing up the critter continues to advance. He steps on the gas and with a sicking wet thud flattens it. He whips the Jeep around, the rear facing towards the fence, shifting into reverse, he hits the gas. The impact sends his head forward, hitting the steering wheel, stunning him momentarily.

Rubbing his head, he looks crash rang the dinner bell. He almost shits his pants as Finn slaps the passenger side glass, screaming,

" Unlock the Doors, Hurry Dude."

Puck unlocks the door, while he watches the monsters advance. A scream building in his throat, as he sees the one in the back, pushing through the others, moving faster than the rest is his dead beat dad. Sam and the baby climb in first followed by Finn with Artie.

Mike Throws Artie's chair in the back, running to the the front of the Jeep , He's almost in when a hand with only three fingers, grabs his arm.

**The Berry's House**

Kurt, nods and Dave opens the door running. Instantly the Zombies turn smelling them. Dave's eye catches a fast mover. Making it to the truck, He unlocks the drivers side door.

Whispering to Kurt "Hurry get in." He turns back to the creatures and raises his hammer as the Fast mover reaches them. The thing grabs at Dave, sending him falling back onto the door, shutting it on Kurt's leg.

Kurt screams out, sending an adrenaline boost through Dave and he brings his hammer down full force, the sound of bone crunching and the fast mover drops. Quickly he climbs in and locks the door. Starting, the truck he backs out of the driveway.

Breathing hard, he glances at Kurt noticing the loss of color, "Are you okay?"

Kurt stares out the window, but replies quietly with only a hint of his former self. "Just peachy."

Dave turns the truck, just barely missing an abandoned car in the middle of the street. He switches on the high beams, "I need directions to Mercedes house." Eyebrow raised he looks at Kurt, "Is your leg okay?"

**Puckermans House**

Mike's scream is drowned out by the crack of the rifle and Puck's dad drops. Dazed Mike climbs in the passenger side of the Jeep. Looking up the boys see Burt, rifle to his shoulder, and Carole holding a shotgun. The zombies turn in unison, like a flock of birds. Advancing on them as Finn screams for his mom from the back seat. Pumping the shotgun, she blast into the crowd. The spray of the double ought buck, cuts the two closest in half. Backing away, Burt takes down three more buying Carole enough time to get back in the Navigator. He follows running as another fast mover comes around the corner of the house, Puck shifts into first and guns it knocking the thing into a nearby tree. Burt safely in the car, Carole takes off with Puck trailing her.

**When The Lights come back **

They're almost to the Jones house, when Dave speaks, "I want you to stay in the truck and keep it running."

Shaking his head before he even speaks, "No way in hell are you leaving me out here, besides Mrs. Jones wont know who you are."

Dave sighs, "Look with your leg sore, I don't want to take the chance. Didn't you see how fast some of those things are?" _I can't think of them as people, just things._

Kurt slumps down in his seat, "Fine, just be warned, Mercedes got her scary side from her mom." Glancing at the strain on Dave's face his body shudders, _Please let my family be alright._

Pulling up everything looks secure, no Zombies that they can see. Dave is not calmed by the quiet, he knows how quickly they can appear, and how fast the hoard can grow. Exhausted, he tries to prepare himself, for another run. _My dumb ass just should have kept driving earlier, gotten the hell out of here. Holed up in some cabin in the middle of nowhere with a bottle of something strong, wait out this damn Apocalypse in a drunk stupor. Instead I'm on some half ass rescue mission for some lady whose daughter hate's me, with Fancy as my sidekick._ sighing, _Jesus Fuckin Christ. _

Turning he faces Kurt, "If I'm not back in five, get the hell out of here."

Kurt, shakes his head, "I'm not going to leave you, now go in there and get Mrs. Jones."

Dave looks back to the house, "Fine, but keep an eye out, those things can swamp you and make it impossible for you to drive away. If you have to,.. leave and drive back around."

Kurt nods quietly, "Dave, how do you know so much about all this?"

His laughter startles Kurt, "Fancy, I don't know shit." Laughing still, it's the laughter of someone on the brink of madness, "I'm just making it up as I go along." Still softly laughing, he exits the truck.

Kurt sinks even further in the seat, his head barely visible above the dash. _Great._

Finding the door locked, Dave knocks. When no one comes, he quietly walks around the house. The cold biting his skin, _I should have asked Mr Berry for a Jacket._ Raising his hammer, he peeks around the back of the house. Dropping his shoulders when he sees it's clear He rounds the corner and begins to look in the windows. Soon he finds what appears to be the master bedroom, face pressed against the window he hears a click as someone else, pull's back a hammer_. _Turning he finds himself staring down the silver barrel of a colt 357 revolver. Frozen in place, his eyes travel up to look into the eye's of a very pissed older version of Mercedes.

"Boy you got three seconds to tell me why your peeping in my window."

**The Berry House**

Leroy stands by the window keeping watch. Mercedes prays on the couch while Rachel stares at nothing. The horror of earlier playing on repeat in her head. Silently she covers her ears, trying to block out the sound of her father Hiram's moans. Then the Lights flick back on, Mercedes screams when the TV roars to life and the Kitchen Microwave chimes. Both girls stand, terror and confusion on their faces.

Leroy, backs away from the window, shutting off the TV he pumps his shotgun. "Girls it's time to leave, Honey Bee grab Daddy's Keys."

Rachel does as she's told, while Mercedes comes to stand beside Mr. Berry. Looking down at the girl, he nods towards the Window, _That Damn TV. _"Their here."


	4. Hell Night Part Three

**When The Man Comes Around- Hell night Part Three**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the voices in my head.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Hope you are all still enjoying the story :)

_**"Hush, Hush, Hush, here comes the Bogeyman, Don't let him come too close to you,**_

_**He'll catch you if he can." Henry Hall**_

**Shock Waves**

The Day the world ended, most were caught unaware. In school you learn about flight or fight, not frozen response, but that's what most did. Adults who had long ago put the Bogeyman Man in his place, cast all the monsters under the bed to the land of make believe. People who read grizzly accounts in their paper daily, safe on the couch while drinking their coffee, _That can't happen to me._ People who went about their day, forgetting that death was always lurking, always watching, always waiting. So the Day the bell finally tolled, they froze in place and watched as he walked towards them. All their previous knowledge of the world failing them, When the Man Came Around.

**The Jones House**

" You better get to talking boy, your times almost up." Mrs. Jones raises the barrel higher to prove her point.

Dave sees the moon reflect off the polished nickel, "Mercedes sent me."

Hand on her hip she eyes him up and down in the darkness. "You just brought yourself three more seconds, Prove it peeping Tom."

Looking at Mrs. Jones clothed in her hot pink zip up bathrobe and fuzzy neon green slippers, he realizes, _She has no clue whats going on, the minute I say zombie's she's gonna smoke my ass._"I dropped Rachel off at the Berry's and Mercedes was worried about you being alone in the blackout so she asked us to come get you."

She tilts her head to the side as she looks at him and puts her gun down. "Who else is with ya? I didn't see anyone else."

Dave relaxes a little now that the gun is down, "Kurt Hummel is out front."

Mrs Jones shakes her head, "Baby, I just came from the front, and no one was up there."

His grip tightens around the hammer and getting to his feet, Dave breaks into a sprint. Reaching the front of the house he slows, peeking around the corner before stepping out. _Shit, Fancy left me after all._ His eyes scan the darkness, as Mrs. Jones joins him. Then he hears an engine, Four blocks down the truck whips around the corner with a Zombie hanging off the tailgate, and about fifty more following. Dave's legs feel like spaghetti, pointing to the gun, " Are you any good with that thing?"

Mercedes mom is dumbfounded as she looks at Dave. "What the hell is going on?"

Dave, gets in her face. "You need to focus, I can't explain right now." He points down the street. "Those things are going to try and kill us, when he reaches us you need to get in the truck as quick as you can."

Numbly she nods.

As Kurt gets closer time seems to slow, he swerves trying to dislodge his unwanted passenger. Reaching them he Slams on the breaks. While Dave helps Mrs Jones into the truck, the rear passenger comes to greet them. Grabbing the gun from her, he fires aiming for it's head and misses hitting it's shoulder knocking the creature back, buying him enough time to scramble in.

Kurt burns rubber before Dave's door is even shut. Leaning his head against the glass, Dave wishes he had climbed in the truck bed, Mercedes mom wears the same perfume as his mom. "Kurt what happened?"

Kurt hands grip the wheel so hard they ache. "Well a few of those things showed up. The truck running must have attracted them. I went to loop around like you said, when I got half way around... There were so many of them, I had to drive backwards for three blocks before I could turn back around." _It was like being in a boat on a sea of Decay, Oh gaga_ . Kurt begins to tremble realizing just how close he came to dying, plucked from the truck like food from a can. Looking out at the darkness, illuminated only by the trucks headlights, he wonders why aren't there more people_, non dead ones._ One by one the street lights flicker to life, illuminating the abandoned vehicles . All seem to have been splashed with buckets of red paint. The yellow glow coming from the windows of the houses, looks eerie . He can see what looks like strobe lights behind some, knowing that just a few hours ago, people were sitting down to dinner, or watching TV, glancing at Dave, _shopping_ _with_ _family_ . Today was somebodies birthday, and their last day. Swallowing Bile back down his throat, Kurt takes a deep breath through his mouth trying to dry out the over abundance of saliva. The closer he gets to his home, the more destruction he sees.

**The Berry House**

Rachel returns to her dads side, keys in hand.

"Put your coat on Honey Bee."

Once again she does as she's told and they make their way to the mud room that enters the garage. They pass through the door way as the front door comes unhinged.

"Hurry Girls, and buckle up, this might get bumpy." Leroy, was in survival mode. Not a dumb man by any means, he knew Hiram's fate. If his daughter met that same fate, what strength he had left would die with her. Locking the door behind him, he climbs in the front seat of his Corolla. Hitting the remote door opener, he holds his breath, waiting to see what horrors lie in behind the door.

**The Caravan**

The street lights are back on, although Carole wishes for the darkness again. What was once vague shapes in the dark, now have faces. Glancing around her eyes scan over a near bye house. The lamp on, the main window covered in red hand prints. Dragging her eyes away from the gore, she tries to focus on her driving. Doing her best to avoid the abandoned vehicles, including a UPS truck, it's driver headless, hanging out the back. The Berry's house comes into view. Speeding up, now that the destinations in sight. Her chest feels hollow as she sees those things swarming into the house.

"Please God No." Carole starts to cry.

Burt keeps silent and reloads. Then a car, plows through the half open garage door, sending a shot of hope through the two. They can't see the driver, a zombie is attached to the windshield. The car turns sharply, throwing off it's unwanted passenger and Carole follows.

**The Lima Mall**

Santana and Brittany are in the food court, when the lights go out. Santana sees what she thinks is a person having a seizure until he turns biting the woman who has come to his aid. Sinking into the flesh of her cheek, he peels it back exposing her jaw bone. He begins to chew his new treat and the woman tries to scream through her ravaged mouth. Screams ring out all around them while Santana notices more like the man. Grabbing Brit they hop the counter for the malls Pizzeria following the workers to the rear exit. They stop as the girl in front of them steps through the door and screams.

She tries to pull her self back in, as something tugs from the other side. Brit and Santana grab her arms trying to help. The girls screams are cut off as she makes a harsh grunting sound, then what ever held her let's go. The girls fall back, something warm oozing over their legs. Looking down they realize, the girl is dead, the tug of war a tie. Shoving the half they had won off their legs, Santana looks around spotting the walk in Refrigerator. Crawling the girls enter, praying nothing will come looking there.

**The Hummel House**

The first thing Kurt notices, the Navigator is gone. Despite Dave's protest that they have already left, he still needs to see for himself. Pulling into the driveway he tries to block out the body, of who he thinks was once his piano teacher.

Dave rubs his eyes tired. "Fine, well do a quick sweep, in and out." looking to Mrs Jones, "Will you be okay, locked in here, we'll leave the keys?"

She nods and the boys climb out of the truck. They glance both ways and don't see anything moving. Trying to be quiet, it seems as if each step is a clap of thunder.

Kurt unlocks the door, and looks back at Mercedes mom, "Let's hurry, I'm sure anything in the area heard that truck."

Dave enters the kitchen and Kurt goes to his fathers room. The gun cabinet is cleared and he breaths a sigh of relief, he doesn't know where his dad and Carole are, but they aren't dead and they are armed. He meets Dave in the living room and hands him one of his dad's coats.

His insane humor long gone, Dave can't even manage a smile as he says, "Thanks."

They are almost to the door when they hear the trucks horn. Dave rushes to the door grabbing the handle he starts to open the door and sees on the front step four zombie mutts. Throwing his weight against the door as the one in front jumps, a snarling snout pokes through.

"Shit."

The dog is strong and soon it's whole head is inside thrashing around . He yells at Kurt, "Go, get upstairs and yell down for her to pull the truck under the upstairs front window. We'll have to make a jump for it."

Kurt, runs upstairs and Dave bashes the dogs head with his hammer. Before he can kick it's body back through the door, another takes it's place. Hearing the truck fire up, he makes a run for it. Knocking over the coat rack behind him tripping the first dog. Gathering all his energy reserves he bolts up the stairs, the other two hot on his trail. Running through the upstairs door, the front mutt grabs his foot, falling he kicks the door shut with his other foot. Squishing the dogs head in the door, his foot still in it's mouth.

"Kurt, go man jump. I'll be right behind you. I'm not going to be able to shut this door."

Kurt jumps and Dave brings his hammer down one more time. The critter jerks away taking his shoe with it. Getting to his feet one hand still holding the door, he looks to the window and with a yell he let's go of the door, runs and jumps.

**The Lima Mall**

It's been two very cold hours for Brittany and Santana. Huddled together, covered in dried blood they haven't spoken, both too dazed, with what they have seen. The shivers now racking Brit's body, convince Santana it's time to move. Standing on stiff legs, she puts her ear to the thick metal door. Hearing nothing, she decides it's now or never and helps Brit up. She turns and smiles, "It will be okay Brit, I wont let anything hurt you." Pressing the handle down, the girls lock hands.


	5. Red Dawn Part One

When The Man Comes Around-Red Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts. Sorry for the Delay, things have been a little crazy.

_**"We're only human, we were born to die**_

_**Without the benefit of reason why**_

_**We live for pleasure- to be satisfied**_

_**And now it's over, there's no place to hide." Brutal Planet by Alice Cooper**_

**Hell**-**Night** **Location Breadstix**

Will sits by Holly's side, looking at the wreckage of her body. Her face frozen in a state of happiness. Screams bounce off the walls around him, tables over turned. A nauseating mixture of vomit, copper and garlic butter swirl in the air around him. The place is madness, reaching forward to close her lids, he wonders where are the police, the paramedics? Holly's body begins to twitch. Will pulls back his hand. Watching, his body hollowed out by fear. Her eye's glaze over black, her contorted body now raising up, resembling a half squashed spider. Her mask of happiness fades into viciousness. Snarling she half crawls, half drags her self over to Will. Frantically Kicking out his legs he scrambles away. Standing ready to run, he looks back willing it all to go away. Holly's still coming, Will runs.

**Hummel** **Residence**

Dave knows the minute he jumps that he's going to land wrong. Left Arm hitting the side of the truck, gasping in pain he rolls in the bed. Kurt shouting for Mrs. Jones to go.

Using his legs to push himself up against the back of the truck, Dave hisses through his teeth, "Fuck, this hurts."

Kurt moves to him closer, " Are you okay?"

Dave, taking a deep breath, " I think I dislocated my shoulder."

Kurt starts to touch Dave's shoulder, " What can I do?"

Dave screams, pain radiating through his upper body, " Ahhh, don't Kurt, just leave it alone." His breath coming out in short puffs the pain agonizing. Being a jock this wasn't the first time. " Just give me a minute,... maybe Rachel's dad can help me get it back in."

Kurt feels helpless watching Dave. " There's not anything I can do now?"

Dave, his voice ragged, "'Fraid not Fancy."

Kurt sees Dave flinch with every bump of the truck. Climbing over Dave's legs he leans up against his good shoulder. Half wedging himself behind the bigger boy.

Dave, " Kurt, what are you doing?"

Kurt, " It's okay, just try and lean into me. Maybe it will help keep you from bouncing so much."

Nearing Rachel's house Dave tries to sit up higher hoping the ride is almost done, when the truck slides to the side violently throwing both boys across the bed, Dave screams his injured shoulder making contact with the side again.

Kurt, yelling, " Turn around, Turn around."

Mrs Jones, steps on the gas, going the opposite direction. Dave stays laying down where he was thrown. Kurt, crawls over to him, " Dave?"

Dave, " Just let me lay here for a minute, kay." Taking a shuddering breath, " What happened?"

Kurt, quietly " The road is blocked completely with those things."

Dave takes a minute to absorb what Kurt has told him, " Rachel's house?"

Kurt, Just shakes his head. _It looked like a bee hive, those things swarming all over it._

Dave struggles to sit back up with Kurt's help, " They'll be at the school, Mr. Berry will have gotten them there, Fancy."_ God, I hope I'm right._

Kurt, " We need to stop and get in the cab, you'll be more comfortable."

They scan the area to see if it's safe to stop. Kurt sees Coach Sues car wrapped around a tree. Hitting the top of the cab he tells Mercedes mom to stop and climbs out of the truck, running towards the Le Car.

Dave alarmed," Fancy, what are you doing?"

Kurt, " It's coach Sylvester."

Dave musters up his strength and follows after Kurt, his eyes darting all around. The car doors locked tight, Sue slumped over the wheel. " Stay back Kurt." Dave taps on the glass, and sees movement. Both boys Breathing a sigh of relief when she sits up and faces them her eyes clear.

Sue, "Porcelain?" Movement down the street draws the boys attention.

Kurt, tugging on the door, " Come on, Coach open up."

Sue, in a daze, " Go away."

Dave, hitting the glass " You need to get out of the car, and come with us."

Sue laying her head back down, " Leave me alone."

Kurt," Dave " pointing to the quickly advancing Zombies.

Dave, " Watch your eyes." Bringing back the hammer, he shatters the window, reaches in and unlocks the door. " Grab her."

Kurt, " Come on coach." Pulling on her arms, she starts to struggle.

Sue angry, " Get your hands off me Porcelain." The things are almost to the car.

Dave, " Get back Kurt." Pulling back his right arm, he punches Sue. Her head snaps sideways before she slumps back down unconscious. Kurt in shock, " What the hell, Karofsky?"

Dave nods to the hoard almost on them, " Better to punch her than let her be eaten. Now grab her arms Fancy, I'll take her legs with my good arm. Hurry." The boys half Drag, half carry her to the truck. Struggling they get her in the truck bed. Driving away they hear her murmuring, "Jean, they took Jean."

**The** **Caravan**

Leroy could see the head lights behind them. He's Happy their not alone, but also fearful of who it could be. _Disasters always bring out the worst, looters, robbers, rapists _(his eyes flicker to Rachel and Mercedes), _general lawlessness, where are the cops? Where's the military? They can't all be gone. Oh Hiram, how I wish you were here, you would know what to do. I'm lost without you. _He sees the school up ahead. The headlights still following them as they turn in. _Please lord let them be good people, honest people._

The school is dark only the parking lights on. He stops the car by the front entrance.

Leroy, " Girls, I want you to stay in the car." He steps out shotgun in hand, to see who's been following them. His shoulders sag with relief, As everybody climbs out._ I'm not happy with you Lord, but I will say thank you._

Burt rushes forward, " Kurt, where's Kurt?"

Leroy, holding out his hands, " They went to get Mercedes Mom and check on you."

Burt panicking, " I've got to go after him." starting to turn around, Leroy puts a hand on his shoulder, " Wait Burt, He'll come here, this is where we are supposed to meet, the choir room."

Burt takes off his hat rubbing his head, " You said they, who else is with my son?"

Leroy, " Try not to worry Burt, He's in good hands. He's with a boy by the name of Dave Karofsky."

**The** **Lima** **Mall**-**Walk** **in** **Refrigerator**

The cold steel of the handle in her hand Santana silently counts to ten and pushes open the door. The hinges squeaking, Santana winces hoping they just didn't announce their presence. They Climb back over the counter into the food court. The two hours spent in the cooler, she hoped for rescue. Looking at the destruction of what was once the mall, she knows their on their own. Stepping over what looks like a pile of raw sausage she tells Brit not to look. They hear moans off in the distance, down the corridor off to the right so they go left. Staying close to the wall, she can see pieces of people, some whole enough they are still moving. _It's like some one drove a damn combine into the food court._ What little she has eaten, threatening to come up, she takes a deep breath through her mouth. " Brit, try to think of it like were watching a movie, like it's just makeup okay?"

Brit, " Like the halftime show?

Santana, " Yeah, but don't let anything get near you."

Brit just nods as they creep down the Mall corridor, lights flickering. Even the Muzak sounds like warped carnival music.

Santana whispering, " We need to get back to my car, but it's the other way. When we get near the next exit, lets see if we can find a car closer."

Brit just nods.

Santana stops in her tracks. She forgot what else was at this end of the mall, and why she distinctly parked at the other end. _Fuckin clowns, how could I forget about the fuckin clowns?_ They were one of her biggest fears, and only Brit knew the female bad ass was afraid of them. _Damn Pennywise._ Her hand tightens in Brit's. Wanting to turn around, but the moans from behind them sound closer. _Why the fuck did the Circus have to be in town this weekend and why did they have to advertise at the mall? _ Trying to reassure herself, " Were almost to the exit Brit." Something moans louder, and now they can here shuffling of feet. Picking up their pace, Santana wants to look behind them, but her eyes are locked on the mini circus tent. She tries to focus on the green glow of the exit light.

A sales sign clanks to the ground behind them and she turns. Her horror super gluing her feet to the floor. Brit tugs on her hand, screaming, " San, Come on, San."

Santana's mouth moves but nothing comes out. Coming behind them, Wearing red Bozo hear, and a orange, red and Blue suit is a clown. One of it's eye's missing, red nose still intact. Big floppy blue shoes, that are currently stepping on it's entrails.

**McKinley**

Burt his face getting red, " My sons with who?"

Carole, puts her hand on his arm, " Burt please, we need to get inside, well sort this out. But please lets get inside."

Burt nods, checking his rifle and grabbing the rest of his gear he takes up the rear of the group, Leroy and his shotgun leading. The front door is unlocked, in their rush to get inside they forget to find that odd. Everything seems quiet and they make their way to the choir room.

Burt turns again to Leroy, " How long ago did they leave your house?"

Leroy looks at his watch, " It's been over forty five minutes, They should be getting here soon."

Burt is terrified,_ Kurt's out there with those things, my boy is out there with those things,_ quietly "Jesus." His legs weak he sits down.

After hugging her son, Carole grabs the toddler. She knows better than to ask where his parents are. Her nose wrinkling, " Oh sweet pea, we need to find away to change you."

Puck watches the little boy, the way he clings to Carole. "Sam, can I use your Jeep again?"

Sam, "Of-course man, where are you going?"

Puck, " I'm going after Beth. I've got to make sure my daughters safe."

Everyone stares at Puck, arguments for him to stay on their tongues. They say nothing. All knowing what they would do, or what some have already done.

Finn, " I'm going with you." Tears form in Carole's eyes, not wanting her son out of her sight, but she knows what he's doing is right.

Puck, smiles and nods.

Sam, and Mike speak up offering to come with their team mates and friends.

Puck, " No just me and Finn on this run." Looking at the little boy, " You guys keep my boy there safe, and I'll bring back some kid supplies."

Burt gives the boys his shotgun and shells, " You don't have to be a great shot with one of these, just hold it out in front and aim for the middle." Leaning into Finn, his voice husky " You be safe son, and come back to your mom."

Carole hands the little boy to Artie, and hugs both boys, then their off.

A/N: I'm not turning in. I will be working on the next Chapter. Again sorry for the delay . Oh and before anybody ask, I know Holly wasn't bitten :)


	6. Red Dawn Part Two

When The Man Comes Around- Red Dawn Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts :)

_**"When his life was ruined, his family killed, his farm destroyed, Job knelt down on the ground and yelled up to the heavens, "Why God? Why Me?" and the thundering voice of God answered, There's just something about you that pisses me off." **_

_**Stephen King ( Storm of the Century)**_

**Mckinley**

Burt waits at the front entrance, his eyes searching for Kurt. In the choir room Carole changes the little boy using wet paper towels and a makeshift diaper made from one of Sam's gym shirts.

Mercedes stands watch at the back entrance with Mike, while Artie sits in Mr. Shue's office, every couple of minutes checking the phone, each time hoping he'll get a signal.

Leroy and Sam patrol the school. Rachel stares at the wall, Her state close to catatonic. Part of her shut down when Hiram died. The rest shut down, not when she realized that she almost died too, but how.

**Puck and Finn**

Puck takes the back roads to the Corcoran house. He's been there many times, Shelby never knowing. The house sits back from the street, an open field across from it. On bad days Puck drives there, parking his car a couple blocks down, hops the fence to the field and waits. Always hoping for a glimpse of his daughter. The best times are when he can hear a soft coo or giggle. That brief moment of sweetness carries him through the times he feels unwanted or worthless. The feeling of having done one thing right, even if it had started out so wrong. Now almost to the house He prays for God to let that sweetness still be there.

The house is dark. Shelby's Range Rover out front, Keys in the ignition, door open. _Please let them be locked inside._ Stopping, they look all around, seeing no movement they get out. Finn holding the shotgun ready, they walk to the door. It's locked. Puck knocks, no one answers but they hear something inside. Puck starts looking for an opening, when he sees a high heel sticking out around the corner. His body moves on it's own, his brain screaming to abort the mission. Rounding the corner the boys just find a leg, nothing else.

Frantic puck goes to the back of the house, he finds the kitchen window unlocked. Grabbing the shotgun, Puck climbs in followed by Finn. A crash comes from the living room, Both boys stand still. Rustling is heard, once again Puck finds his body moving, one step at a time. Entering the front room something moves behind the couch, something small. Puck holding his breath, body covered in a cold sweat he moves toward the couch. Finn stays still, frozen in fear. Shotgun ready Puck pulls out the couch. He hears a coo.

**The Lima Mall**

Brit tugging on Santana's arm **,"**San**, **please**."** The clown trips, falling down in his viscera. On a slip in slide of human waste the circus freak continues crawling onward. Brit begins to cry, " Please Don't let him eat us." Her terror finally penetrating the haze of fear surrounding Santana. She allows Brit to pull her along. Passing the miniature circus tent, they set off a motion activated sensor, calliope music drifts out . Santana starts to freeze again. Something darts out from under the tent and the girls jump. A ball of Black, grey and white a refugee from the pet shop. Now standing between the clown and the girls is a growling Husky Pup. Her breath shallow Santana, picks the pup up and the girls run full out for the exit, fear taking over completely. No longer trying to be quiet, they slam open the doors rushing into the parking lot full of Zombies.

Mr Shue is hiding in his car. He's been there for over two hours. Too shaken to drive, like a child hiding from the Bogeyman he lays in the back seat with a blanket covering his body. _This is a damn nightmare, your asleep on the couch at home. This is not happening. Holly will call any minute and wake you up, then you'll tell her about the dream and laugh. She'll Think I was tripping on something._ Seeing her face again, he begins to cry softly, very softly, because he knows it's not a dream._ What are those things? Why hasn't someone came? Please someone come and get me. Oh God Emma. _Screams, he hears what sounds like two girls screaming. throwing the blanket off, he climbs into the front seat and starts his car.

Driving towards the sounds of the screams he sees Santana and Brittany surrounded by Zombies. Unlocking the passenger door, he honks his horn and plows into the the ones in front of the girls. Brit sees the opening and Drags Santana still holding the pup to Mr. Shue's car. He backs up the girls now inside, dodging bodies he leaves the parking lot . The only sound is the puppy whimpering.

**Dave **

He sees the school, everything seems quiet. Noticing the three cars parked in front, he recognizes Sam's Jeep and Kurt's Navigator, he Prays the corolla is Mr. Berry's. The truck stops and Dave sees the lone figure, rifle in hand at the doors. _Burt, I'm glad for Fancy that he's alive but now that I can see the man, I don't know what's scarier him armed or the zombies. Shit._ Grimacing he jumps down from the truck bed, a dazed Sue beside him. Kurt runs to his father. Dave turns away, his eyes watering. _Dad, oh God I'm so sorry dad._ Taking a deep breath he wraps his good arm around Coach Sue, guiding her towards the school. They Walk up behind the two men hugging, and Burt lifts his head up, eyes locking with Dave's. Burt Nods, and takes his son inside. Dave holds the door open for Sue and Mercedes mom , following them in, he hears Evans hollering some where in the school.

**Leroy and Sam**

They were making their sweep, Leroy with his shotgun and Sam holding a bat from the equipment room. Nearing the cafeteria, they see a janitors cart. Sharing a look, they flank the cart. Collectively holding their breath when they see red streaking the floor. It leads to the janitor's closet. They hear lips smacking, and teeth scraping bone.

Sam raises his bat, _God I wish that sound was just someone plowing through a bucket of the Colonels best._ Knowing that his wish is useless, he nods to Mr Berry and pulls back the door.

Leroy stands shotgun ready, Sam screams. There on the floor is Principal Figgins, eating an arm. Snarling Figgins makes a leap for Sam, and Leroy shoots him. The force of the blast throwing the now headless corpse to the back of the closet. Sam kicks the door shut and vomits.

**Dave**

Hearing the blast Dave, takes off once again hammer gripped hard in his hand. even worn out and exhausted the right guard beats everyone else to the scene. Rounding the corner, he sees Mr. Berry, and surprising Burt, Leroy hugs Dave.

Sam stands, his hand to his stomach. Karofsky?"

Dave, Grimacing in pain from the run and hug, " Sam, I'm glad to see you." The tone of his voice tells everyone he means it.

Dave, looking at Leroy, " What happened?"

Leroy shakes his head and nods towards the closet, " Don't open it though, It's taken care of. You need to rest Dave, Sam And I will continue our sweep then will meet back in the music room."

Nodding Dave follows everybody else back to the choir room, Rachel looks up and sees Dave come in, holding his arm he sits down. Everyone stares as the unusually quiet girl, walks over to him, sits on his lap and burying her face in his neck she begins to cry again. Wrapping his good arm around Rachel he hugs her tight and leans against the wall. He can feel the eyes on the two of them._ The world just ended and I can care less what people think anymore. _

**Puck and Finn**

Putting the gun down, he holds out his hands. The head full of light brown curls, and hazel eyes gaze at him. Slowly he gets a little closer, Beth coo's again. Finally she grins and toddles over to her dad. Holding the baby to his chest, he breaths in her scent of baby powder and formula. Two tears run down his face. Standing he faces Finn, " I'll take Shelby's car, Beth's seat is already in there. It looks like they caught her loading the car. You follow in Sam's jeep. We still need bigger diapers for the boy though."

Finn, " We can stop at the Walgreen's near school."

Puck nods and looks out the front window It still looks clear. Sitting by the couch is a full laundry basket_, She must have been folding laundry when shit went down._ He dumps the basket out on the floor. " When we get there, I'll cover you. Fill this basket up with diapers, and baby food. In and out fast," Beth giggles, " Real fast." Taking a peek outside once again before they leave, he picks up a picture of Shelby and Beth, placing it in the basket._ I'll make sure she knows who you were Shelby, I promise._

Front door open both boys run for it. Puck locks all the car doors, before he buckles Beth in. Finn makes it to the jeep. Driving away Puck looks back, They left just in time. He sees Shelby drag herself out from the other side of the house.

**McKinley**

Leroy and Sam are done searching the first floor. Entering the choir room, Leroy sits beside Dave. Rachel has fallen asleep.

Dave whispers, " Mr Berry, do you think you could help me, get my shoulder back in socket?"

Burt looks over at Dave, surprised the boy's been so quiet. Knowing how painful that kind of injury is.

Kurt rushes over, " Shit Dave, I'm sorry. In the rush of getting here I forgot."

Leroy, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to, but I'll try."

Burt walks over, and Mike takes Rachel from Dave's lap.

Standing Dave takes a deep breath trying to prepare himself for the extreme pain that's coming. He glances at the sleeping toddler and Rachel, "Maybe we should go down the hall."_ I might scream my ass off, shit already hurt's like a motherfucker._

Everyone in agreement they move to leave the room when a massive figure blocks the door.

There stands coach Beiste, shovel in hand, gruffly, "Anybody wanna tell me what the hell is going on?"

A/N: Well see how Tina, Quinn and Lauren are doing next Chapter. We will also find out the New Directions survival Plan. More soon promise :)


	7. Red DawnPart Three

When The Man Comes Around - Red Dawn Part Three

Disclaimer: I don't own glee :(

A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers and readers :) You guys rock!

_**"Life is hard. Then you die. Then they throw dirt in your face. Then the worms eat you. Begrateful it happens in that order." David Gerrold**_

**Quinn**

_We advise everyone to stay off the main roads and interstates. Reports now are all lanes going in and out of Ohio are gridlocked. Rioting has begun in major urban areas. Authorities are asking everyone to stay behind closed doors and ...static._

Quinn and her Mom are trying to get home. Quinn's fear that someone at prom would have the same dress, sent the two out of town to a speciality shop in Toledo. It was Dark now and the car fills with quiet nervousness. When the radio turned to static an hour ago, Judy left the main roads.

Quinn stares out at the darkness, the trees black. _I know were in the country, but I don't ever remember it being this dark._ The reflective sign for Ottawa seems extra bright in the headlight beams. Suddenly scared Quinn looks at her mom, " How are we on gas?"

Judy glancing at the gauge, "We're fine Quinnie, I filled up before we left."

Quinn couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom. Entering the town, the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Everything is dark.

Judy looks at the dark store fronts, " Must be a blackout. I thought I heard they were having trouble out east."

Quinn continues to look around them. _I can understand a blackout, but where is everybody? Didn't the radio say something about riots?_ Quickly she hits the automatic locks. Her mom stops at a four way stop. Quinn turns to say something to her as a man throws himself against the side of the car smashing the drivers side window. Quinn Screams.

Judy hits the gas, speeding through the intersection. " Oh my god Quinnie, what just happened?"

Quinn shaking, " I don't know, I turned to tell you something and he was there. He looked hurt, we need to call someone." Reaching into her hand bag she grabs her phone, there is no service. " Mom, the phone's dead."

Judy, "Didn't you charge it before we left?.. Grab mine, my purse is in the back seat."

Quinn, " My phone is charged, there's no bars."

Judy bites her lip, " Check mine anyway."

Quinn unbuckles and leans over the back seat, locating the phone she sits back down.

Quinn, "It's the same. I don't have a good feeling about this, lets just get home."

Judy nods, " Okay, we can make a report in Lima."

A few more turns then they are out of Ottawa, and back in the country. Quinn's stomach queasy from the shock of what happened and the drive. Glances at her mom, her gut twisting. _I'm gonna be her someday, don't get me wrong I love the woman, but my days are going to consist of trying to look pretty, and bite my tongue. True she threw my dad out, but after how many years. What did I tell Rachel, I was going to marry Finn, he would run Burt's shop, Probably into the ground, while I was a successful real estate agent. We will have 2.5 kids whatever that means. A dog, and a pretty two story house with a white Pickett Fence. I am going to be sick. My life's a sham, Finn is in lust not love with me. I'm using him to become prom queen. I still like Sam, although I didn't figure that out until I lost him. How cliche is that? I'm going to be stuck Lima. Especially since I quit the Cheerios, I wont get that cheer-leading scholarship. _Headlights shine behind them, and Quinn squints her eyes their so bright.

Quinn, " Why are they following so close?.. Jerks."

Judy, " They'll pass us in a second. Don't worry."

Sirens go off, followed by red and blue lights. Both women breath a sigh of relief.

Judy pulls over, "Thank god, now we can find out what's going on. See Quinnie I told you it would be alright."

Two men get out of the police car and flank their car. Judy's window ruined, she cracks her door, " We are so glad to see you officer. We had a bit of problem back in Ottawa."

The first thing Quinn notices is that neither man is wearing a uniform, The second thing is their weapons are drawn.

The man Opens Judy's door the rest of the way, " Well, let me tell you fine ladies, me and Sal here sure are glad to see you all too." His leer tells Quinn everything else she needs to know.

Leaning in he takes Judy's hand, " My names Jamie, Pretty lady. What's yours?"

Quinn's mom climbs out of the car when he tugs on her hand,_ This man's a police officer, your supposed to do what an officer tells you._ She stumbles a little, " My name is Judy, Judy Fabray."

Jamie, " Well that's right pretty." Stroking his finger down her chest, " Pretty like you, who's that in the car with you?" Leaning to glance over her shoulder, his voice harder, "Tell her to get out."

The minute she climbed out, Judy knew they were in trouble, _serious trouble_. Her mind searching for ways to get them out of this. " What do you want from us?"

Jamie grabs Judy's wrist twisting it behind her back and shoves her up against the car.

Quinn yelling climbs over to the drivers side , " Take your hands off my mother you inbred creep!"

With his free hand Jamie strikes Quinn across the face sending her head snapping back. Squirming, Judy stomps on his foot, " You bastard don't touch my daughter."

Jamie, Moving his sore foot, he pushes his leg in between hers. "I think were gonna have fun with these two Sal, they seem feisty." Reaching down he lifts Judy's skirt rubbing her thigh.

Sal is quiet, saying nothing as he shatters the passenger side glass, and Judy can hear her daughter scream as she's drug out by her hair.

Quinn lands on the ground, beads of glass digging into her skin. Her palms scraping on the ruff cold road . _Oh Lord, please help us._

Sal hauls Quinn up off the ground and throws her over his shoulder. He walks around to the driver side. Jaime leaning into Judy, licking her ear while whispering his plans for the two of them.

Judy looks into the terrified, and angry eyes of her daughter. _I love you Quinnie, I screwed up once, but I'm not going to this time._ She tries to convey the message with her eyes. Jaime slips his hand under her shirt, she shivers with revulsion.

Jaime, " She ain't no spring chicken, but she sure feels grade A. Who do ya want play with first Sal? I got to pick last time."

Judy, _It's now or never,_ She brings her right knee up connecting with Jaime's groin. He drops to the ground with a grunt, and she launches herself at Sal, bringing her nails down his face. He yells and drops Quinn. Judy yells at her daughter, "Run."

Hitting the ground Quinn's breath is knocked out of her. She hears her mother screaming at her, and rolls on her side. Jaime is on the ground only a foot a way from her, and her mother is wrestling with the other guy. _Sal._ Getting to her feet in a runners crouch she sees a flash and hears a bang. Next she sees her mom dropping to the ground, a stunned expression on face.

Judy feels a pressure in her chest and the hard ground beneath her. She looks up at Quinn as her shirt blossoms red, whispering " Quinne baby, I said run." Her body stills.

Quinn, choking back a sob does as she's told.

**Puck and Finn**

Puck follows Finn as he pulls into the Walgreens. He counts Three Zombies near the front doors, and a two in the lot. Puck hoping Finn will follow his cue, begins running over them. Finn smashes the ones farther out in the lot, while Puck takes care of the ones blocking the entrance. Parking side by side, both boys scan the area, seeing it's clear they get out.

Finn laundry basket in hand enters the store. Puck follows, Beth on his hip, shotgun pumped and ready in his hand. The Walgreens is bright, too bright. Beth cuddles into Pucks neck as the boys locate the baby isle. Finn looks at the different diaper sizes confused.

Puck quietly, " Just grab one of each man, and some wipes. Also get some of those toddler meals, and a couple cans of that toddler formula." Pointing as he whispers, " Grab a couple of sippy cups, and some of those teething rings." He hears a shuffle and turns around, shotgun ready.

Puck, over his shoulder, " Hurry man, lets get the fuck out of here." he hears the sound again, but he can't tell what direction it's coming from. It sounds like someone dragging a wet mop across the floor. Finn's through packing the basket. Both boys make eye contact, Knowing their not alone. Quietly as possible they creep down the isle.

Picking up pace as they hear a moan.

The door in sight, Finn starts to run and trips, landing hard his head bouncing off the floor. Puck is almost to him, when he sees the source of the noise. Scraping it's way to Finn is a head and two arms, nothing left below the shoulder blades.

Puck not wanting to use the shotgun and signal their presence to any more Zombies, takes a running kick knocking the thing away from Finn. He taps Finn with his shoe, " Dude, you okay?"

Finn rubs the back of his head and gets up, " Yeah, lets get out of here."

Passing a teddy bear display near the door, Puck tells Finn to put two in the basket. The parking lot still secure, they load up head back to the school.

**Quinn**

She was running, branches slapping her face and tearing her clothes. Her lungs burning, tears freezing on her face._ Oh God, there right behind me, Oh God help me please._ The woods beside the road, are dense. Her legs aching she slows and ducks behind a tree. Trying to steady her breath, so they wont hear her. _If they go past me, I can double back to the car._

Jaime, "Quinnie, isn't that what your mama called you? Come out baby doll. " Quinn covers her mouth to keep from screaming out.

Jaime, " Quinnie, that was a bad thing your mama did. She didn't play nice, now she has to have a time out." He laughs, " It's just us three now Quinnie, thanks to your mama, your going to scratch our itch all by your lonesome, baby doll."

A twig snaps close to Quinn, hers legs shaking from fear and cold, she hugs the tree to keep from falling over. _Please God, this isn't happening. Oh Lord help me. Mommy._

Jaime, " Now darlin, you need to come on out, you wouldn't wanna make me mad like your mama did. If you show your self I'll be real gentle with you."

Quinn can smell him he's so close, her blood pounding so hard in her throat it hurts. Another twig snaps and she bolts, back the way she came. Running as fast as she can, she sees the red and blues lights. Three feet from the edge of the woods an arm wraps around her.

**Mckinley**

Dave, " Coach?"

Beiste, " Well who else would I be numb nuts?" Moving into the choir room, " Does anybody know what the hell is going on?"

Burt, " Judging by the blood on that shovel your holding, you know as much as we do."

Coach Beiste rubs her eyes, " Well that figures, still I was hoping you all heard something." Shannon, looks around the room, taking in the frightened eyes and _sorrow._ Turning towards her right guard she sees something more, Pain. " Where were you guys going? "

Dave, " I knocked my shoulder out coach." nodding in the direction of Rachel and the boy, " We were going down the hall, to try and set it."

Shannon, puts an arm around Dave's good shoulder, " Well let's just get that taken care of. I've got some arm slings back in my office after were done. "

Leroy sags in relief, wanting to help the boy but afraid of hurting him more. He follows after Dave and his coach along with Burt and Kurt.

Almost out the door, Burt turns picking up the shotgun, he makes sure Sam knows how to use it before following after the rest.

The locker room is quiet. Dave, once again tries to prepare himself for the increase in pain. He wishes Kurt would have stayed in the choir room._ I don't want him to see me scream like a girl. Fuck this is going to hurt. _His eyes lock with Kurt, and he realizes they are standing in the same spot when,_ I kissed him, God this shit is messed up, go away Fancy._

Beiste, " Okay Dave, focus on something, I'm going to make this as quick as I can."

Dave his mouth drying up, nods and once again his eyes find Kurt's. He puts his good hand on the lockers to brace himself. He hisses between his teeth, As Beiste grabs his sore arm and begins. A scream wants to come out as fiery pain shoots through side, his eyes on Fancy, it stays in his throat. Sweat beads above his lip, and his body shakes from strain, then shes done. Dave drops down to the bench, his body still in pain, but not as intense. Coach, walks back to her desk, opening a drawer, she pulls out a sling and a bottle of Advil.

Coach Bieste, " Here Dave take these, and keep this sling on. Well try and get you a little something stronger when we can. Your gonna hurt like hell for a few days, then be sore for a couple of weeks."

Dave, his voice haggard," Thanks coach." _Not only do I feel like Hell but, I'm in Hell. Maybe that's what this is, I really am dead, and this is divine punishment for being an Ass Hat. _Looking down, he remembers Kurt's leg. " Coach, you might want to check Hummel's leg, he got it slammed in the truck's door."

Burt and Coach move to Kurt at the same time, as Kurt holds up his hands, " I'm fine it's just sore, and going to leave a big bruise."

Beiste, " Let, me see it anyway."

**Quinn**

With a grunt, she's slammed on the cop cars hood. Sal hovering over her, he speaks for the first time his voice deep and coarse like gravel, " I'm glad you ran." Pulling her hair, he grins as she yelps, " Are you scared?" He rips the front of her blouse.

Quinn slaps him across the face, screaming " Don't touch me." Sal rubs his face, and she hears Jaime making his way back to them, her hope dies.

Breaking through the brush Jaime takes in the scene, laughing, " The cunt get the best of you Sal?" His laughter dies when he looks down, " Shit Sal looks like we got a opossum. That Milf's gone. I was sure the bitch was dead."

Quinn, tries to lean over to see the ground but Sal's body is pressed against hers.

Jaime pulls her hair, turning her face to his. " Hey Quinnie, I want you to call your momma, real sweet like."

Quinn spits in his face," Go to Hell."

Jaime wipes his face and pulls out his gun, placing it to the side of her head, " Listen bitch, I would really hate to waste a fine piece of tail like you but I will. Hell Sal here won't care if I blow your brains all over this fuckin car as long as I leave your lower half intact. Now I'm going to tell you once more, Call for your fuckin mom."

Quinn, the cold steel hard against her temple, and tears falling down her cheeks, softly "Mom."

Sal, hand on her neck," Louder Bitch."

Quinn, " Mom, mom where are... " Quinn hears a moan, and growl, then she feels a cold rush as Sal is ripped of her and tossed on the ground. She slides to the ground as Jaime backs away . Her mother is hunched over Sal, and ripping can be heard. "Mom?"

Jaime shouts, raising his gun," You god damn bitches, you didn't look infected, god damn cunts." Quinn, pushes his hand causing him to miss her mother as he fires. Shoving her back down, " Dumb bitch."

Quinn, crying "Mom, look out." Then her mom turns to face her, Quinn collapses on the inside. Judy's eyes are black, her teeth drawn back in a snarl. Quinn begins to crawl backwards, her mom charging like a rabid dog, foam and flesh danging from her chin.

Jaime fires, missing, Judy changes direction with a leap she knocks Jaime to the ground, her perfectly manicured nails digging into his stomach, his screams of agony spurring Quinn into action. She would have to pass her mom, to get to their car so she quietly backs away. She gets in the cop car. The sound of the door shutting, summons Judy.

Quinn shakes in fear, her mother stands with a jerking motion covered in gore. _No No No._ "mommy?"

Judy makes her way to the drivers side, ramming the car so hard it shakes. Quinn, hears the metal twisting as Her mother pulls on the door. With one last look at her mom, she throws the car in reverse. Throwing it back in first she passes her mother, watching in the rear view mirror she sees her start to follow the car before she turns and finishes her meal.

**McKinley**

Burt and Leroy stand by the front entrance. There are no words spoken between the two fathers. In the quiet hallway, both struggle to come to terms with what's happening. Worry for their children keeping hysteria at bay. Life has made these men strong on a level far deeper than brawn. Strength forged through grief, prejudice and hatred. Staring out into the darkness, they both silently hope, this strength will be enough.

Burt sees the headlights first. _Two sets, that's gotta be good right? _ Tapping Leroy, the men get ready to offer assistance. Burt can't help but smile when he sees Finn get out of the Jeep. His smile grows wider when Puck comes up behind Finn, holding a small girl.

Puck Enters the choir room, and smiles at the sleeping boy on Carole's lap. He grabs one of the Teddy Bears and places it in the boys arms. Giving the other to Beth. He sits down, his adrenaline leaving him. The room is quiet, and they hear Mike's tummy rumble.

Puck, to Carole, "We got food for the munchkins." Looking at everybody else, " Maybe we should scrounge the cafeteria for the rest of us."

Artie wheels to the center of the room, " I still haven't been able to get a signal on any of the phones or land line. I Need to know if Brit, and my family are safe."

Puck nods, " I know how you feel man, but maybe we should wait till the morning, you know it will be easier to see where those things are."

Leroy steps forward placing his hand on Artie's shoulder, " I agree with Noah. Most of us are exhausted ," looking at Dave and Kurt, " Or injured. It would be best if we rested here tonight, got or strength back."

Puck, " In the morning we can break into groups, there's enough vehicles. I need to find Lauren."

Mike, " Tina, and my Family."

Finn, " Quinn, we should also check on Mr Shue."

Sam, " I need to check on my family."

Something howls outside the door, Burt stands rifle ready. A red streaked, frazzled looking Santana fills the doorway, " Not going to look for me Sam?"

Burt drops his rifle, and Sam stands up, " Holy shit Santana,... are you okay?" Brit and Mr Shue shuffle in behind her. Everyone stares at the trio. Brit puts the puppy down and he pisses on the piano. shooing the puppy away, Brit whispers " Bad boy."

Artie, wheels himself to Brittany, " Woman, I am so glad to see you."

Brit climbs into his lap and he wheels them over to the corner as she starts telling him about the mall.

Finn, goes to Mr Shue and hugs him.

Will looks at the room full of people, " As we drove by, we saw your cars."

Dave looks at the three new arrivals, " We need to find the keys to lock the doors."

Sam, " I saw keys on the cart in the hallway."

Sue, " Sorry Blondie, due to the fire code the only one with keys that lock the doors from the inside is Figgins." Sam turns green at the thought of his principal.

Leroy stands, " Well, I know where to look for them then." Grimacing with knowledge of what this future task will involve.

Puck, " If we can lock the doors, we will be able to rest here tonight. We can go searching for the others in the morning."

Finn, " We can use the wrestling mats to sleep on, not the greatest but better than nothing."

Burt, " Okay, no one goes anywhere alone, this school is too big, who know whats out there."

Coach Beiste, " Mr. Hummels right, I'll take Finn, and Mike with me to get the mats."

Leroy, " Sam and I will go for the keys."

Carole, " I need to get some water to mix the children up some formula, also I'm getting hungry."

Dave watches as everyone breaks into groups. Kurt goes with his dad to watch the front doors, while Mercedes and Mrs. Jones follow Carole to the cafeteria. Santana, Brittany and Sue Go to the restroom to clean themselves off. Mr. Shue sits in his office, head in his hands. Puck stays back with Dave to watch over the children and Rachel. Dave wants to fall asleep like Rachel, but the pain in his shoulder is to intense along with the uncertainty of their current safety._ Were going to have to take shifts guarding each other._

**Sam and Leroy**

Leroy once again armed with his fathers shotgun, stalks down the hall with Sam. Both dreading the end of their walk. Coming up on the cart, they see the blood pooling out from under the closet door. Their stomachs doing flips at the grisly sight before them, Sam wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans, before pulling open the door.

Leroy, takes pity on the young boy, and hands Sam the gun. Bending over Leroy searches Figgins pockets, all the while trying not to look past the mans shoulders. _Bingo_ He turns to Sam, " I found them." Leroy moves out of the closet, starting to close the door he looks down at the arm. The wheels cranking in his head, " Sam, I think we have a problem."

Sam feels dread slide down his spine, his voice barely a whisper, " What kind of problem?"

Leroy points to the arm, _Stupid, why didn't we think about it earlier, so stupid, _"Where's the owner of that arm?"

Sam, backs up hitting the cart and both men look down, " The Janitor." _How did we forget about the Janitor?_

A/N: Sorry for the delay, cooties invaded my home making everyone sick including me, and sick babies take priority over my hobby. More soon. Also I am currently running a high fever, so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. Oh and Once again I know Judy wasn't bitten( Wink). Now off to right fever induced romance for my other story. Night All. PS FF took a dive earlier so I'm getting this up even later than I wanted sorry folks.


	8. CreepShow

When The Man Comes Around-Creep Show

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N:Thanks for reading and reviewing :) Sorry for the delay, seen the Doc today so hopefully were all on the mend.

_**"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark."**_

_**(Thriller) Michael Jackson**_

**Mckinley**

**Leroy and Sam**

Leroy tense, takes the shotgun back from Sam, making sure it's pumped and ready. He looks up and down the hallway then at Sam he whispers, "We need to warn everyone." _I need to get back to Rachel._ With another quick look behind them, he steps in front of Sam and begins to head back the way they came. Hearing something he stops, Sam bumps into his back. Leroy whispering over his shoulder, " Did you hear something?"

Sam nods, " It kind of sounds like water dripping." _Maybe Figgins ate the whole body._

Leroy begins to walk again, eyes darting everywhere, his heart beating fast. Then blackness, the hallway is an interior one with no windows, and the lights just went out.

Sam reaches forward placing his hand on Leroy's back, his eyes not adjusted to the dark, he's blind. His mouth dry, " Mr. Berry, can you see anything?"

Leroy," No, it's too dark. Lets just walk as quietly as we can, there should be a window soon."

Sam, " Okay, ...Mr Berry ?"

Leroy, " What Sam?"

Sam,"I think that noise is getting louder."

**Tina**

Tina was laying on her bed listening to her ipod when the lights went out . Her parents downstairs having one of their_ Discussions _as they put it._ Nothing but a polite way of arguing. Maybe I should send them to that Asian couple therapy that Mike wanted to drag me to, Not that it would work._ Her eyes closed she didn't even notice the darkness at first, then her door opens and her mother enters. Looking up, she can see her mother in shadow, her shirt looks wet, and her face is turned slightly away. Tina alarmed jumps up, " Mom, are you okay?" Noticing the line of liquid running down her mothers neck to her blouse, Tina freezes uncertain. Somethings wrong, way wrong. her senses heightened._ They've had heated exchanges but my Father would never hurt her._ " Mom, what happened?"

Tina moves past her mother quickly shutting and locking her door, " Mom, please answer me, Where's dad?" Tina comes around once more to face her mother, " Did someone break into the house?" Tina feels like she's swallowed a brick, as her mother still refuses to answer her.

_What's wrong with her? Why wont she answer me?_ She wants to call for her Dad, but the fear of an intruder in the house stops her. Picking up her cell, she can't get a signal._ What's up with the lights and phone?_ She catches movement out of the corner of her eye, turning she watches in horror. Her mother has moved closer to her, but now she is twitching, her head draws back and in the light from the window Tina sees her mothers face and screams.

**Azimio**

His parents gone on a couples retreat for church, Azimio has the house to himself. Originally he thought about throwing a party, but he still didn't have all his privilege's back from the last time he got caught. He invited Dave over, but this weekend is his dad's 50th birthday. Dave said his mom had a big party planned for Sunday (which Az was invited to) and she enlisted Dave's help. So Azimio decided to chill alone, laying on the couch all Saturday watching Modern Marvels. He was starting to drift off when he heard pounding on the front door. _Who the hell ?_ Halfway to the door the pounding stops and the lights go out. Standing in the dark, chills sweep his body. _Somethins wrong, this better not be some weirdo, _reaching into the hall closet he grabs one of his dad's golf clubs._ Some fucker picked the wrong house._ Walking to the door, he looks through the peep hole._ Nothing_. He goes to the front window, barely drawing the curtain back he sees a dark mass on the lawn._ Fuck this shit, I ain't going out there I've heard about this shit, someone pretends to be wounded you open the door, and voila home invasion._ He moves back away from the window, picking up the phone he finds no dial tone._ Fuck, they done cut the phone lines._ He checks the front and back doors, then goes upstairs to get his cell. _What the hell is this shit, no service._ His bedroom faces the front, so he looks out once again, wishing he didn't.

His eyes now adjusted to the darkness, he can make out two shapes. The one on top rubbing it's face all over the other. _Ahh hell naw, what the hell is this shit._ Tapping his window he yells down, " Hey what the fuck you doing?" The thing stops, twitching it turns towards Azimio, off in the distance he can hear screams and _Is that smoke?_ Looking back at the thing now facing him, he feels like screaming himself. _This is just some sick joke dude, Dave got the rest of the team, they all knew you would be alone and now their punking you._ Watching the thing on the ground, it digs it's hands into it's dinner causing the lifeless body to roll over . _Mr McCreery, oh shit._ Backing away from the window, he sits on his bed. His body begins to shake,_ There's no way in hell that crusty old bastard would have helped play a prank. _ The house dark, the cold wind whistling outside, he backs up against his head board, knees pulled up to his chest. A soft whimper of fear escaping his mouth, Azimio Adams feared badass of The Mckinley Titans, wants his mommy.

**Tina**

Her screams bouncing off the walls she backs away. One half of her mother's face has been stripped of it's flesh. Walking towards her daughter her mouth moving up and down, Tina backs up to the window. Instinct taking over, she turns flipping the latch on her window and climbs out onto the small ledge. Almost losing her balance she clutches the shutters. Her mother reaching the window, swipes her arm out trying to drag Tina back in.

Screaming again Tina moves along the ledge. The cold wind whipping up her skirt and blowing her hair in her face. Daring a glance down_, _She finds her option of jumping onto the front lawn gone. Her screams brought visitors. Making her way to the front porch roof she falls on her hands and Knees. _Mike, I need you Mike._ Although she just seen her mother walking, she knows that she's gone. The fact that her father never came running to the sounds of her screams feels like a punch to her stomach._ Mom, Dad, what's happening?_

Looking down on the lawn, she sees people who look familiar, neighbors. Some seriously injured, others just look like their sleepwalking. The one thing they all have in common, their eyes are completely Black. They reach up beckoning her. Pulling herself up against the house, she feels cold inside and out. _If they don't get me I'll freeze._ Looking around for away out she decides up is the only way. Stretching on her toes, she pulls herself up the shutter covering the window above the porch. Getting close to the top, she reaches the gutters. Holding on tight, she pulls herself up again, tip toes balancing on the top of the shutter and soon she's on the roof.

From the roof top she has a clear view of her neighborhood. It's dark_, blackout_, she can see a car wrecked into a tree, houses with their doors open, and people shaped shadows on the ground. Her nose picks up the acrid smell of smoke in the distance. She knows she cant stay up here forever but for now she huddles against the chimney, hoping that someone will come and rescue her, before she has to figure out a way to save herself, _because I have no clue._

**McKinley**

Dave watches Rachel sleep. While Puck plays with a giggling Beth. Both jump when the lights go back out.

Dave stands. " Shit. I don't like this."

Puck gets up Beth on his hip, his eyes scan the darkness, " Every body will make their way back soon."

Mr Shue still shaky from earlier, walks in from his office to stand with the boys. Looking down, " Dave, where are your shoes?"

Dave, " Long story."

Puck, " Dude I didn't even notice you were only wearing socks."

Dave his body stiff, " It's not really my biggest concern at the moment."

Puck, " We can probably find some spare shoes somewhere in the locker room."

Dave nods, " Yeah, after everybody comes back, I'll break into some lockers and look."

Mr. Shue, " You can't break open lockers Dave, that's school property."

Dave and Puck stare incredulously at Will.

Dave his voice ruff, " Pardon me for being blunt Mr. Shue, but in case you haven't noticed Schools out for good. Nobodies gives a damn, from what I've seen tonight most of the people who once walked these halls are dead. Look around do you see anybody coming to our rescue, hear any helicopters or sirens. Were fucking on our own here. I really don't think anyone will give a rats ass about some busted fuckin lockers."Looking Will in the eyes. _Shit I broke him the rest of the way._

Will backs away from the boys and goes back to his office. Puck turns to Dave, " Harsh dude."

Dave sighs and sits down, ' Harsh or not it's true, and unless he wants to face it, he wont be any good to us." _Other than the person you go swimming with, the one who is much slower than you in the off chance of a shark attack. _" God this is so fucked up."

Puck, " No shit Sherlock." cocking his head, " Did you hear something?"

Dave jumps back up, with his hammer, " Like something dragging on the floor?"

Puck whispers, "yeah."

**The** **School** **Kitchen**

The lights go out, Carole nervous bumps a stack of pans knocking them over and Mercedes screams.

Carole, " It was just me Cedes, I bumped some pans. I cant see a thing."

Mrs. Jones to her daughter, " Baby stay by your Momma." Reaching into her robe pockets her hand feels the reassurance of cold metal.

Carole, " Least I got the bottle and sippy cup filled. We can come back later and find the rest of us something to eat."

Mrs Jones, " Hopefully this big building wont get freezing cold."

Carole, " The stoves are gas, if we can find a lighter or matches we can use them for a little warmth."

Mrs Jones wrapping her arms around Mercedes, forces a smile into her voice, " Hear that baby, we can warm ourselves and bake you some tots at the same time."

Mercedes snuggles into her mothers warmth, " I love you mom."

Carole, " Did you two hear something?"

**Tina**

She gazes up at the night sky. It's clear and full of stars. Wisps of clouds float past. _Beautiful_ _and freezing_. legs stiff and tears dried on her cheeks she holds onto the chimney as she stands. _No one came for me, where are the police? How long have I been sitting here?_ Her lawn still filled with her dead neighbors, some trying in vain to claw their way up the siding. Balancing carefully she Walks to the edge of the roof. This is a fairly new addition with the houses close together._ I can make it. There's no other option other than freezing to death, I'll just have to keep going from roof to roof till I lose sight of those things or they lose sight of me._

She backs up, giving herself enough room for a running start. Taking a deep breath she goes for it, cold wind rushing past her face she leaps. Landing the ruff asphalt shingles scrape her knees and palms. Glancing below she sees her escape did not go unnoticed. _I'm going to have to keep going as fast as I can._ Standing again, she inhales a deep breath and takes off running.

She was losing them, on her fifth leap, there were only a few following. She allows herself a small smile at this little victory. Standing she takes off again, with a grunt she hits the next roof, her foot landing awkward she feels her ankle twist. Then she's sliding down the slope of the roof, a scream escaping her mouth. Almost completely falling off, she catches herself on the gutters. Her excitement over her previous victory wiped away, looking down her followers have caught up, her scream once again summoning them. Panic seizes her, her fingers cold and aching are slipping.

**McKinley**

Entering the bathroom the puppy lets out a low growl and whine. Brit, " Hush sweetie, San what should we name him?"

Sue walks past the two and stands looking into the mirror her expression blank._ I'm alone now, totally alone._

Santana, " I'll let you pick Brit, lets hurry." _I feel uneasy_. Looking around them everything seems alright, but she feels like their being watched.

Brittany Puts the puppy down and he hides under the sinks, " I think I'm gonna call him Bandit, since his face looks like a mask."

Santana furiously scrubbing her arms, " That's a great name Brit." Pausing mid scrub, " Did you guys hear something?" Brit just looks at her, and Sue never even acknowledges she speaks._ What the hell happened to Coach Slyvester? _Glancing behind them she sees nothing, facing forward again, Her eyes catch a flash of movement in the mirror, then the room goes black.

**Tina**

Glancing down she sees at least thirty of them._ I don't want to die this way._ Her hold almost gone, she cries out her voice hoarse and broken, " Help me, please somebody help me."

**Azimio**

Sitting on his bed for what feels like hours, he feels the house begin to get cold._ Shit in a few hours I'll be able to see my breath._ Knowing eventually he'll have to move but for now terror still has a firm grasp on him. Slowly rocking himself back and forth, his ears are tuned for any noise, Afraid what's outside will find a way in. _Thump_, " Oh Jesus, their on the fuckin roof."

His body beads in sweat despite the cooling house. A girl screams and he sees two legs dangling outside his bedroom window. His terror complete he doesn't move.

Then he hears her cry out. _Tina? _ Rolling off the bed, he slowly walks to the window. He hears her cry again, " Please I don't want to die." Her heartbreaking cry breaks through his fear and before his brain knows what his body is doing he has the window unlocked and open.

Az, " Tina?"

Tina, "Help me please, I can't hold on." just as she says it her grip slips and she falls. Azimio sees her going down, reaching out he grabs her leg, flipping her body, now upside down she crashes into the house. Breathing heavy he pulls her up and into his room. Holding her he carries her over to his bed, his voice unsteady " Tina are you okay?"

Tina her head swimming in pain from the blow, stares up at him, " Azimio?...Why are there two of you?" then she blacks out.

Azimio goes back to the window he shuts and locks it. Climbing up on the bed he pulls Tina close, listening to her breathing he tries to calm himself._ There has to be forty of those fuckers out there. _ He begins to rock back and forth again, Tina now in his arms. He sits listening, hoping they are too dumb to find away in.

**Mckinley**

Puck and Dave stand ready as the sound gets louder. Finn rounds the corner and he's dragging mats. Dave exhales, dropping his hammer and Puck sits back down.

Finn oblivious to the tension, " What do you thinks going on with the power going off and on?"

No one answers as Coach Beiste and Mike come into the room carrying more mats.

**Brittany**, **Santana and Sue **in the pitch black bathroom

Bandit growls from under the sinks.

Santana grabs Brit pulling her close staring into the blackness unable to make out anything, "There's something in here with us."

Sue unfazed, " Calm down jugs the clown, there is nothing in here."

All three jump when they here a stall door creak.

Santana whispering on the verge of tears," Oh God."

**Leroy and Sam**

Leroy is tempted to run, but his fear of what he might run into stops him. _Sam's right the sound is louder._ Then the lights turn back on blinding them. As their sight comes back, Leroy sees an overturned bucket around the corner with a wet mop hanging down dripping. Then they hear screams.


	9. Creepshow Two

When The Man Comes Around-Creepshow Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(

A/N: You Guy's rock. Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts :)

_**"Since I was young, I tasted sorrow on my tongue." **_**Korn - Coming Undone**

**Mckinley-Santana, Brit and Sue**

_Creak of the stall door_. Clutching Brit's hand Santana backs up, her butt hitting the counter top. The room pitch black, the trio is blind.

Brit whispers, "Bandit, quit licking my leg."

Sue, " Tweedledum, that ain't your puppy, he's over here by me."

**The Adams House**

Azimio stills, his ears picking up a faint scratching sound. Shaking the girl in his arms he whispers, " Tina,... Hey Tina, come on sleeping beauty time to wake." He hears the scratching again, and Tina stirs.

Tina coughs rolling onto her side, "I feel sick,... my head."

Azimio walks to the window and looks out, "You hit it pretty hard. Uh, I think we need to get out of here."

Tina hears the fear in his voice, and shivers claim her body, " How?"

Azimio shakes his head, " I don't really know." sighing, " I've watched enough Zombie flicks with Dave, Dude loves em, "He stops for a moment wondering what's happened to his friend, his voice softer, "Anyway in the movies, that many will swamp your car."

Tina walks over to stand beside the footballer, Her voice full of defeat, "There's even more than before."

Azimio, " Well any ideas, you always dress all freaky and stuff, aren't you into this shit?"

Tina miffed, "It's called Goth, and no it's more Vamp less Zombie." Rubbing her head, " I can't even believe I'm standing here discussing Zombies."

Azimio hands up, " Sorry." Az walks over getting into his closet, grabbing a coat for himself he looks at Tina. He leaves his room going across the hall to his mothers closet. Sorting through her clothes he says a silent prayer he'll be able to see her again. Choosing a purple sweater jacket he Walks back to Tina by the window, "Here, this will be better than nothing, my mom took her heavy jacket."

Pulling on the sweater, She mumbles "Thanks." Buttoning it up, " Where are they,.. your parents?"

Azimio, "Couples retreat. It's out of town so I'm hoping their safe." Eyeing Tina, "Your Parents?" She just shakes her head looking down, and he ask no more. "Let's go downstairs and check the back, It's got a six foot wood privacy fence, they might not be back there."

Azimio and his golf club take the lead, as the two former enemies walk down stairs. The front curtains are pulled back enough they can see the hoard. Frozen Azimio watches the mass of mutilated bodies bounce off each other, all their attention focused upward, still waiting for Tina to appear again. Then Brightness, the TV turns on, they all face forward and now the Zombies can see them too.

Azimio, " Oh shit." Running he grabs Tina's arm, pulling her through the kitchen to the back door, while the front is being beat down.

Shutting the backdoor behind them, Az leans against it taking in the backyard, everything looks okay, till he sees the side gate swaying in the wind. "Damn."

**The Jackson Family**

Becky is scared. Her parents never tell her much, if she really wants to know whats going on she will have to ask Coach, but Coach isn't around so she's scared. Earlier her parents spent a good portion of the day on the phone and watching the news. Then when they should have been getting ready for dinner, her mom came into her room and packed a bag. All she said was, _Becky we need to leave town for a little while, so grab a few of your favorite things and well go see Aunt Rita in Kentucky._

Three hours later and her family is stuck. Cars all around them, some don't even have people in them. Becky knows she might be slow, but she's not dumb, and she knows their in trouble.

Mrs Jackson angry, "I told you we should have taken the side roads, now what are we going to do?" Looking around they are boxed in. She's angry at herself and her husband._ He never listens to me. I should have pushed harder._

Mr Jackson, " Were going to have to foot it until we can find someplace safe."

Becky watches her parents and she can feel their fear and it terrifies her, moms and dads aren't supposed to get scared.

Mrs. Jackson, " Were stuck in the middle of 75 and you expect us to walk?"

Becky, "Mom?"

Mrs Jackson, " What sweetie?"

Becky points out her window to the side of the road, " What's wrong with that man?"

**Mckinley**

**The Bathroom**

The lights come back on, Santana looks down and screams, shredded fingers are wrapping themselves around Brit's ankle, the one armed bloody body pulling itself along like an inchworm.

Santana kicks at it's arm," Oh, Jesus, fuck get on the counter top Brit." Sue picks up the Puppy and backs toward the door. Feeling it's meal get away, the creature lets out a gurgling moan.

The girls look down, the thing is between them and the door.

Santana, " Okay, we need to make a break for it, we can get past, it's just laying there." As the words leave her mouth, she starts to tremble, The janitor has pulled itself to it's knees and is attempting to stand.

Sue yelling, " Girls get your asses over here, now." She looks around for a weapon and finds none, _Hell, _"Girls quit staring and get moving." Sue opens the door, and yells down the hallway, "Hey we need some help in here." Turning back to the girls she finds the monster on it's feet.

**Tina and Azimio**

Azimio's knees feel week, a gust of cold wind rushes past and the gate swings open farther.

Az whispering, " I know that was shut earlier."_ Lord if I make it through whatever this shit is I promise I will never watch a damn horror flick again._

Tina her voice cracking, "I need a weapon."

Azimio, " There's some stuff in the shed." Pushing off the door, he can hear things crashing inside his house. The ground is hard and crisp, each step he takes makes a crunchy sound. Tina beside him his heart pounding. _Damn, I don't want to open that shed, I just know somethins gonna jump out. God Damn this shit ain't real. Fuck._ His eyes dart back and forth looking for what ever opened the gate, "Tina, you open the shed, and I'll stand ready to whack any fucker that moves."

Tina nods and taking a deep breath pulls open the shed door, nothing. Letting out a sigh she peers in the shed.

Az, " Right up front on the left is a hatchet and a garden rake, those are your best options."

Tina steps in the dark shed and locates the hatchet, Stepping back out she looks towards the swinging gate. "I guess it's now or never." Something moans behind them.

**The Jackson Family**

To Becky the man looks sick, almost like that kid John at school who shakes sometimes, coach told her what it's called but right now she can't remember. " Mom?"

Twitching he comes closer to their car, and Mrs Jackson can see his eyes. Their black. "Becky, honey remember when your cousin Jake accidentally locked himself in the trunk?"

Becky, " Yeah mom."

Mrs Jackson, " Remember when I showed you how to get out, in case you ever got stuck in the trunk?"

Becky, " Yeah mom." Becky watches the few people that were in their cars around them run away, and she sees more people like the man coming from the direction they were headed. "Mom, what's going on?"

Like an animal planet special the Jackson family watches the herd of humans fleeing be taken down one by one.

Mrs Jackson, "Becky, I want you to do as I tell you and no arguing okay?"

Becky, " Okay mom."

Mrs Jackson, "Honey, were gonna play hide and seek, those people out there are it. Mommy doesn't want them to find you okay?"

Becky, "Okay mom."

Mrs Jackson, "Now pull that tag on the back of the seat and hide in the trunk, and no matter what you hear don't come out, Got it?" Glancing at her Husband, she knows their done.

Becky, " Okay mom."

**McKinley The Bathroom**

Sue, facing the girls, _stupid kids I ought to run out on you like you did me._ One more lurch and it will reach the girls. Sue charges, with a scream she plows into the creature throwing them both to the ground._ How did I end up under it?_ Pushing on the janitors neck, trying to avoid the snapping mouth, the one armed body unbalanced and laying flat on Sue. Her voice ruff with exertion " Hey Sandbags, I could use a little help here."

Santana, jumps off the counter and begins pulling on the back of the torn janitors shirt.

**Front Doors**

Kurt hears the screams and takes off running his father close behind. Coming around the corner they see Sam and Leroy and hear Sue shouting. They pick up their pace. Reaching the door, Burt steps in front of Kurt rifle ready.

Burt looks for an opening, " I can't get a clear shot."

Sam steps forward with his bat, "Santana get back." He swings knocking the creature off Sue and Burt fires, blowing the left side of it's head off.

Sue lays there stunned, the blast echoing off the walls temporally deafens her. Kurt walks over rubbing his ears and helps her get up.

Santana goes to the sink farthest from everything and begins to scrub her arms again._ It felt slimy, God I'll never feel clean again._ The shock wearing off, she swallows hard trying to keep herself from getting sick.

Sam helps Brittany down off the counter, and the group walks back to the choir room, hoping that was the last unknown creature walking the halls.

**The Choir Room**

The Blast of the rifle wakes Rachel, sitting up she screams and doesn't stop. Soon The unnamed little boy is crying and Beth is fussing. Mr Shue, comes in and Puck hands Beth to Artie, While Will scoops up the boy.

Dave stands guard at the door.

Kneeling beside Rachel, Puck shakes her, " Rachel, Hey princess, snap out of it."

Her eyes blinking she stares at Him, " Noah?"

Puck, " Hey, your okay, every things gonna be okay Rachel."

Rachel just nods and leans into him. Taking a breath she sits up, and looks around the room. Will brings the boy and sits down beside her.

Will soft, " You wanna hold him?"

Rachel nods and he hands him over. Holding the small body tight, a bit of the old Rachel comes back. " Hey cutie, do you have a name?"

He speaks for the first time his toddler voice muffled in Rachel's neck, "Jack."

**Blaine**

Blaine and his dad were on there way to Troy. His father was after a fender for a 55 Chevy. Cruising along, Blaine for a second felt just like a normal boy, No uncomfortable undertones, just a boy and his dad. Then traffic stopped. His father first thought it was a run of the mill accident. Turning on the radio, they hear something else.

_Beep,Beep,Beep_

_Warning, this is not a test, this is an actual emergency broadcast. Everyone is advised to stay behind locked doors, there have been reports of mass violence, and destruction. All major roads are gridlocked. Once again we repeat this is not a test. The National Emergency Broadcast Network is advising everyone to stay off the roads, behind locked doors. The department of Homeland Security has issued it's highest level warning. Please stay tuned for further details._

Two hours later and the car is out of gas and Blaine is starting to get cold. Most of the cars around them have already been abandoned, but Mr. Anderson would not leave his baby, His 1965 baby blue mustang.

Blaine sighs looking at his breath, The radio went off air an hour ago._ It wasn't any help anyway, just kept repeating the same message over and over. _

Mr. Anderson, " Someone will be along eventually, if we have to we can push the other cars out of the way." _Damn Terrorist._

Blaine, " Dad, I think we need to get out of here. It's only going to get colder, and I can't even get a signal on my phone. You heard the radio, something big is happening."_ I'm scared._

His father sighs , " Someone will come, they will not leave major roads like this, it just does not happen son." smiling, "You'll see, the media is always blowing things out of proportion. Their just a bunch of alarmist." Stretching in his seat, he stops abruptly and leans forward, "Hey what did I tell you looks like a group of people are coming this way. I bet they can help us."

**Tina and Azimio**

_Moan._ Tina jumps swinging around and bumps shoulders with Az. Crawling to them is gags_, I can't even tell what it is._ Naked and stripped of most of it's flesh.

Azimio, " Oh Jesus, Go let's get out of here." Backing away from the grotesque mess they are almost to the gate, when the backdoor comes unhinged and bodies flood the backyard. They run through the gate and down the ally way. Not even halfway down and some of the zombies are catching up.

Azimio yelling " Were gonna half to cut through some yards, and get out of sight."

Tina follows as he cuts right and into an unfenced back yard, almost to the street on the other side he pulls up fast Tina sliding past him, he grabs her. Azimio points and she sees a zombie crouched by a car, eating what once was a cat. With out saying a word he inclines his head to the fenced in yard beside them. The duo climbs the fence and hide beside the house. In the shadows they watch through the slats as their pursuers stalk past, Azimio holds his breath, when he notices them sniffing the air._ Oh Lord Jesus, Please._

Finally they are all past, Tina stands, "We need to get a car or something."

Azimio nods, "Man in the movie's most the time their slower than shit, Damn I can't handle this." Lowering his head in his hands he's tempted to just stay there_, Freezing to death sounds better than dealing with this._ _Mom,Dad._ With a growl he gets up, "Okay lets do this."

**Becky**

Becky laid in the darkness for most of the day. After climbing in the trunk she heard her Mother scream and her father grunt in pain. She cried, wanting to be brave and help them, _Like coach would, _but deep down she knew she couldn't. So she laid there and tried not to listen. Then it was quiet, and she was hungry and cold. Stomach growling she pulls the glow in the dark lever releasing the seat. Scooting out, she sees her parents are gone.

It's dark, not even street lights are on._ I'm all alone._ She grabs her bag and gets out. Instinct tells her too hide, so she does. Walking slowly and quietly she moves to the side of the road, hiding along the trees and fields she walks back the way they came._ I don't wanna walk to Kentucky, I just need to go see coach._

**Mckinley**

The front doors were locked, and everyone was in the choir room. Mats were spread out and food eaten. Dave sits back, taking it all in through a haze of pain. Kurt glued to his dad, same with Carole and Finn. Brit and the puppy, _Bandit_, are already asleep. The overfilled room is quiet, those talking do so in hushed tones. Occasionally a glance gets thrown his direction, _Even now I'm still a misfit among the misfits._The pain of his shoulder can't block out the pain in his heart. He can't forgive himself for doing what needed to be done_._ Then the room is completely silent, and Dave realizes their all staring at him. Raising an eyebrow, "Could you repeat what you said, I was zoning out?"

Kurt, "I was telling them what you said, you know how we need to get out of town, away from civilization."

Dave, "That would be best, fewer people means fewer of those things."

Burt, "Kurt says you seem to know a lot about these things?"

Dave, "Most of my _Knowledge_, comes from the Sci Fi movies, I watch with my dad." Dave looks down at his feet willing his emotions away. His voice cracking, "All I really know is what I've witnessed. Don't underestimate them, the ones who don't look all that hurt are fast. They move like animals migrating. Sound, lights and smell attract them. They can't be reasoned with," His voice dropping even lower, "Whoever they used to be is no more. Their really strong, and don't let one bite or scratch you. That's how you change."

Will leans forward, "I don't understand any of this it's crazy, but tonight I saw someone change and they weren't bit or scratched."_ I can't tell them who, I can't talk about you Holly, I'm sorry._

Dave, "They just changed for no reason?"

Will shakes his head, "They were dead, hit by a truck."

Puck, "Right now I don't really care about the how or the why, I just want to survive. I vote, we sleep, then do as we planned earlier. In the morning we can split up, and search. Leave notes on our houses in case anyone comes looking for us, tell them where were going. Then we get the hell out of this town."

Dave nods, "I second that."

Burt, "This all started out east, maybe we can go west, out run it. Maybe they had more warning?"

Leroy, "Let's hope. Who wants to stand guard first?"


	10. Creepshow Three

When The Man Comes Around-Creepshow Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Other than the ax in my brain and the razor blades it feels like I've gargled, I should be on the mend, Thanks to all my well wishers. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

_**"It wasn't a hallucination, It wasn't a combination of wind-driven shadows and her own imagination, It wasn't a holdover from her dream, a momentary phantom glimpsed in the perceptual no-man's-land between sleeping and waking. It was a (Monster it's a monster a boogeymonster come to eat me up) Gerald's Game -Stephen King**_

**Blaine**

Mr Anderson, is a man with a purpose ( today's being a fender). In his book, Anyone who dares to get in his way is a shit head. He's A regular card carrying member of the Asshat club of America. An elite group of folks, people who believe everything and everybody is a means to an end, and if you weren't, then you need to get the hell out of their way. So naturally in his mind the group of people coming their way, were there to help him.

Mr Anderson, "See I told you someone would come." He gets out of the car, "Stay with the car Blaine, I'm going to ask them how much longer we will have to wait."

Blaine watches his dad walk away, inside he's cringing, knowing by the set of his fathers shoulders, someone's going to get an earful. Bending over he roots for his Ipod, _Gotcha,_ Sitting back, he closes his eyes and puts in the ear buds,_ Jeez he's already yelling, _Blaine turns up the volume.

**Quinn**

Terror is currently her only wave length. The head lights on the black road, _her eyes were black_, turning trees into monsters._ Oh God it's the end of the world and I was left behind, or I'm dead and this is hell. I'm being punished. OH GOD. _Less than thirty minutes after watching her mother literally tear into a couple of men, she passes the welcome to Lima sign. If her hopes died on that dark road, then driving into the town was the burial of them.

Whatever's happening, is everywhere. _There is no safe place_. Smoke and the red haze of fire in the distance, destruction everywhere she looks. People, or more like pieces of people, scattered along the sidewalks and lawns._ Them,_ more like her mother, eyes flashing black in the lights. She keeps driving, set on her course, even as they follow the car.

Rounding the corner to her gated community, she finds the guard shack abandoned and the gates shut tight._ I just want to go home._ Resting her head on the steering wheel, she glares at the closed gates. Anger taking over, she shoves her fear to the back burner and throws the car in reverse. Lining up with the gate, Quinn revs the engine. Three zombies appear behind the gate, arms stretching out toward the car. Screaming, "Die." she steps on the gas an plows into the gate.

A powdery haze fills the car and her head is buried in a deflating plastic pillow. With a groan, she Pushes the airbag down and looks through the busted windshield at the bent but not broken gate. Sighing she throws the car in reverse and hears a clicking sound, metal on metal grinding. The car wont budge. Placing her head back on the wheel, _Please, Dammit, Please. _Something moans and her head snaps up, her eyes wild. Something growls,_ Oh Jesus._

**Tina and Azimio**

Standing side by side, they look through the fence slats.

Azimio whispers, "I don't see any, do you?"

Tina whispers, "No." then looks up at the house. "Maybe we should check their garage?"

Azimio, "No telling whats in there and even if we found a car, what about keys? Then we have to go search inside, **Hell No**, there would be shit jumpin out at us." Glaring at Tina, "Ain't you ever seen a scary movie?... Lets just look for one with the keys in it."

Tina just nods, she looks through the fence once more and begins climbing.

**Becky**

Cold and hungry she walks among the weeds and trash. Her bag becoming heavy, she sneaks closer to the road. The cars with their doors hanging open, dome lights on, cast a faint glow on the highway. Getting on her hands and knees, she crawls up to the roadway. She dosen't see anymore sick people, so she stands. _Maybe I can sleep in one of the cars._ In front of her is a Chrysler minivan. Sliding open the side door, she climbs in out of the wind. Quietly, shutting the door, she Lays down in the back seat. Her eyes are tired, but they wont close. Her mom always told her monsters weren't real, but Becky is pretty sure those sick people are monsters, because monsters eat people. Turning her face to the seat, she tries to keep her teeth from chattering. _Shuffle, Shuffle, _Her body tense, she climbs down into the floor board. Her eyes barely peeking over the seat. Something walks by the van and stops, and looks in._ The monsters are here._

**Tina and Azimio**

Walking pressed up against the house, Tina keeps her hatchet raised, while Azimio watches behind them. Coming to the corner, they use a line of shrubs for cover. Crouching down they scan their surroundings. The cat eating Zombie has moved on, but there are at least ten more, they can see.

Azimio counting the zombies, hangs his head, "Damn, what if we double back, maybe they cleared your house,.. we can grab your car?"

Tina voice flat,"No... I can't go back there."

Azimio his voice soft, "Okay,...My place is still probably full." He spots a 80's style ford escort with a Domino's sign on top, a few feet away the remains of the pizza guy, and two untouched boxes of pizza. Tapping Tina's arm, he points, "Hey, pizza dude turned dinner, his keys should be there. You can grab em, and I'll cover you."

Tina swallows thickly, her stomach churning at the task ahead, "Okay, on the count of three. One, Two, Three." Then their off, legs pumping fast, and before Tina can process what she's doing, she's digging through the pizza boys pockets, her hands now covered in blood.

Azimio yelling, "Hurry, Hurry, Hurry, Their coming."

Tina triumphant, "I found them, I found them." getting to her feet, three zombies almost on them, she turns to run and the delivery boy grabs her leg. She Screams.

**McKinley**

Dave, "I can take first shift, my shoulder wont let me sleep anyway."

Leroy nods, "Well there's enough of us, that we can have four people stand guard and take two hour shifts until dawn. Two at the main entrance, and two watching the back of the school."

Surprising Dave, Kurt walks over to stand by him, "I'll watch the front doors with Dave." Everyone with exception of Rachel and Leroy, stares at the two boys. No one openly questions the silent truce between them, but they wonder, even with the waking nightmare their all experiencing, there's something else. A deeper connection, more than a history of bullying and Hate. Kurt notices the stares, and chooses to ignore them._ There's questions I need answered_, Glancing at Santana's blood stained clothes, _I better get them while I still can._

Burt eyes his son, "Me and Finn can watch the back doors."

Leroy, "Let's make a list for the other shifts, we can leave it on the piano, so the last shift knows who to wake."

The list made, everyone spreads out and tries to get comfortable.

Burt hands Kurt, his shotgun and gives him a hug, "You scream, I'll come running hear me kiddo?" He glares at Dave over Kurt''s shoulder, he trust his son but later he'll want answers.

Kurt, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Burt nods at the two boys, " Keep sharp, see ya in two."

Dave leans against the wall, his face turned out, facing the parking lot. _I should be home in my bed, dreaming of, _He peeks at Kurt, _Okay never mind that part. But I should be home, in a few hours it would have been dads birthday. Mom was so excited about the surprise party, even though dad knew, he played it off like he didn't._ His mind, body and soul nothing but a wall of pain.

Kurt mirrors his position, "If I ask you something, will you answer truthfully?"

Dave sighs, "Not that anything really matters anymore, but yeah."

Kurt, "Well you can't get mad, and I have a right to know." _He's gonna get pissed_

Dave, "Kurt, I'm tired just ask me already." _Trust me Fancy, nothing you can ask will make this night more hellish than it already is._

Kurt looking at the floor, "Why did you kiss me?" _Well that was smart, jump right in there, don't worry about the buildup._

Dave,_ I stand corrected._

**Blaine**

His volume is maxed, but he can still hear his dad. Taking the ear buds out he opens his eyes. _Why is he running?_ The fear carved on his fathers face, sinks in, _Oh Shit._ Blaine gets out of the car.

His dad waves him on, "Run,... Blaine, Run." Mr Anderson goes down, tackled from behind, his head hitting an open car door, he's close enough the blood spray splatters across Blaine's face.

The copper in the air, causes a feeding frenzy. Blaine stands still, seconds feel like hours, while he watches, frozen. The things tearing his father apart are too engrossed in their treat to notice him, yet.

The one closest to him growls, Blaine looks down at it's black eyes seeing nothing but primal rage,_ a monster._ That thought gets his feet moving, slowly he backs away, feet stumbling as he picks up speed. Turning away his adrenaline kicks in, maxing out his speed, his brain panicking,_ their behind me, oh god their catching up._

**Tina and Azimio**

Tina screams, kicking her leg out trying to dislodge the pizza boy, but his grip is strong. The others are almost to them, Azimio brings his gulf club down hard and the Pizza boy is done.

Tina still tugging frantically on her leg, " I can't get free."

Azimio, grabs her under the arms and pulls. He hears a snap and tear, She falls back against him and he drags her to the car, the arm still attached to her leg. Locking the doors, he starts up the outdated car and drives off.

Tina pulling the fingers apart gets free, rolling down her window she tosses the arm out.

**Quin,  
**

She hears scratching, _Oh God_, _It's under the car_. The three she saw at the gate are gone._ Jesus, where are they?_ Checking the locks on the doors, she climbs into the back looking for something to defend herself with. The car begins to rock. Huddled down away from the windows, every manipulative and mean thing, she has ever done flashes through her head._ Oh god, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for calling Rachel Stubble's and Man Hands, For cheating on Sam and Finn. For Beth, oh God Beth. Dear lord, if you let me live I promise to be a better person. Please Lord, I don't want to die this way._ The car stops rocking, and every things quiet. _Thank you Jesus._ The back window is smashed, and for the second time, she is pulled kicking and screaming out a car. Falling to the road, she looks up, a scream caught in her throat. Black eyes stare back.

**Becky**

She feels warmth run down her leg, terror causing her bladder to release._ Mom, coach, anybody, please don't let the monsters get me._ She scoots down as far as she can, wishing her self invisible. The door begins to shake,_ I forgot to lock it._

The door slides back, and She sees someone stagger forward. Then the monster speaks.

"Hello, please help me, who's in there?"

Becky peeks above the seat at the boy. "Are you a monster?"

Boy his voice hoarse, "No, My names Blaine. May I come in there with you?"


	11. Bad Moon

When The Man Comes Around-Bad Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Sorry for the Delay.

_**"Hope you got your things together. Hope you are quite prepared to die**_

_**Looks like we're in for nasty weather. One eye is takin for an eye.**_

_**Don't go around tonight. Well, it's bound to take your life.**_

_**There's a bad moon on the rise." Creedence Clearwater Revival**_

**Lauren**

Her parents were late. They left two hours ago, for a quick grocery run, and never returned. She tried their cells, no one answered, then the lines went completely dead and the lights went out, but not before she ordered dinner. She is worried and annoyed, not only is she starving, but the TV and Internet are out.

Sitting in front of the living room window, she keeps an eye out. Without the porch light, the Delivery guy might miss the house. Sighing, she sees the familiar light up sign, on top an old escort. _Hurry up dude._

The boy pauses, half in the car half out. Checking his order list with the house number, gathering the two boxes he sees a blur of color, Something fast moves behind him, he stands straight and turns around. Shaking his head, he sees nothing in the darkness and begins to walk up the drive. Hit from behind, pizza boxes flying, he lands on the frozen ground. Hot searing pain, then black numbness, then he's dead the pizza piping hot on the ground beside him.

She watches detached, partially desensitised from today's culture, part because_ What the hell, this shit ain't real._ Sliding to the ground from the couch, she waits, for what she don't know, _Someone to tell me what's going on, my parents to come home. If I move, I might see that it's for real._ The ticking of the clock the only sound she looks around the dark living room and at the clock. Thirty minutes have passed, knees stiff she moves from her spot. Crawling through the house, _I don't want to look outside, and I don't want anything to see me. _First she Checks the lock on the front door then the back, and ends up hiding behind the kitchen island. Now sitting in the dark, she listens. She hears screams and car doors slamming. People, some dead some alive howling in pain. _Bang, Bang, Bang._ Startled she jumps up.

Her neighbor Mrs Allen, is hitting the back door, "Please, someone open up, Hurry Please someone help me, Oh God hurry, their coming, Please."Hysterically She begins to cry. "No stay back, leave me alone, Oh God."

Lauren goes to the door, breathing hard, her hand sweaty on the knob as she turns it.

Mrs Allen looks up, hope in her eyes, "Oh Thank God Laur...Argh."

Lauren stands in the open door, while Mrs Allen disappears into a mass of wiggling arms, legs and snapping jaws. The feeding frenzy full on, something rolls out of the mass, looking down at her mothers welcome mat she sees Mrs Allen's head and screams, the mass of bodies stops moving. Looking back up, Lauren finds six pairs of black eyes staring back.

**Quinn**

The scream caught in her throat and her bruised body sore, she scoots back, away from the drooling monster. Hitting her shoulder on the car, she stops. With jerky motions the thing lurches forward. Towering over her it must be at least 6 feet tall. Ducking down, she rolls under the car. Her fear of what ever was under there forgotten. The thing howls in frustration and begins to beat on the car. Quinn cringes, looking around she's alone under the car but three more sets of shuffling feet are moving her way. She Army crawls to the front of the car, rolling to her back she reaches her hands up wrapping them around the damaged front bumper. She begins to pull herself up, a hand wraps around her ankle. Screaming she's dragged ruffly out from under the car. Dangling upside down, she looks up at the giant holding her. A drop of drool hitting her forehead she screams and sees a bright light.

**McKinley**

With a sigh, Dave slides down to the floor, knees bent. The unanswered question hangs in the air. Feeling Kurt's gaze boring holes through him, he refuses to look at him._ Hell, Fancy couldn't this wait._

Kurt, "Well, I'm waiting."

Dave still turned to the lot, "I don't really know, Okay?"

Kurt his pitch rising, "You don't really know, you stole my first Kiss and you don't even know why you did it?"

Dave closes his eyes, "Can't we talk about this later." _As in never._

Kurt, "In case you haven't noticed there might not be a later, so I would at least like some answers before I die."

Dave feels a pain in his chest at the thought of Kurt dead, "I did it because I wanted to,.. That a good enough answer."

Kurt snorts, "No, what about all the other crap, the death threat."

Dave, "I'm sorry okay, I was a major douche to you. I didn't mean the threat. I just freaked, after you and your prep friend ambushed me in public."

Kurt slides to the ground once again mirroring Dave, "I'm sorry about that, I guess it wasn't the brightest idea to approach you where others could hear."

Dave his voice ruff, "Don't apologize to me Kurt, I don't deserve it, I don't deserve anything."

Kurt knows the conversation is over, Dave is no longer thinking about him. He can see the pain in his eyes, and feels guilty for bringing it up, even if he deserves to know.

**Tina and Azimio**

Everything on the car shakes and the interior smells like pizza. Azimio leans close to the steering wheel, trying to see through the cracked windshield, the headlights yellowed with age are dim.

Azimio, "This car is a piece of shit."

Tina stares at the floorboard not wanting to watch the grim scenery, "Where are we going?"

Azimio, "I'm going after my parents, Their about two hours away in Angola." Glancing at Tina, "You wanna come with me?" _Please say yes._

Tina biting her lip, "I don't want to be alone, so I guess yes. But can we drive past Puck's house, Mike was supposed to be there."

Azimio, "Sure, I'm going to go by Dave's too." The car sputters._ Hell this shit box is gonna die._ "Keep an eye out, we need to trade this one in for a newer model."

**Dave**

Dave is asleep, exhaustion finally winning over pain,_ I know I'm asleep, _but his shivering body begins to sweat under the fluorescent lights of Target. Once again he walks beside his mother, inhaling her perfume, watching the small crinkles appear on the corners of her eyes when she turns to him and laughs._ Wake up, Wake Up, Dammit time to wake the fuck up._ His mind panics, knowing what comes next, he wont be able to stop it this time either. They were leaving the card aisle,_ Oh God stop, turn around. _Dave tries to will his body to do what he wants but he can't. It feels surreal, like an out of body experience, his body is a Halloween mask and his sub conscious mind is looking through the holes.

Mom, "Okay honey, lets find your dad."

Walking towards the back of the store, Dave can feel the words passing over his lips even as he tries to hold them in, "You know he's in the hardware aisle." _Please no, I can't do this again. Somebody wake me up._

His mom laughs, "I will never understand how a man can buy so many tools and never find the time to use ..." She stops mid sentence, the card and wrapping paper she's carrying, fall to the floor.

Dave bends down to retrieve them, the tone of his moms voice, causing his head to snap up.

Her voice off key, "Paul?" She moves past Dave, her steps quick but jerky, Her tone laced with denial, refusing what her brain is trying to connect "Paul, why are you on the floor Honey ?"

Dave watches, trapped inside his body he screams for her to run. At her feet, lays his father. Paul's unblinking eyes stare at nothing, body surrounded by a river of red. In his right hand, a blood covered hammer. Dave walks forward, now standing behind his mom, the damage is made clear, the left side of his neck gone. In shock Dave, falls to his knees beside his mother.

Something moans behind them.

**Becky and Blaine**

Blaine, " Can I come in there with you?"

Becky blinks, looking long and hard at the boy, _He don't look sick_. "Okay."

Blaine climbs in the van, sliding the door back and locking it. He sits in the middle seat while Becky stays in the back. Blaine notices her jacket, "You go to McKinley?"

Becky, "Yeah, my name is Becky."

Blaine, "I have some friends at McKinley. Do you know anybody in the Glee Club?"

Becky, "Yeah, coach say's they are inbreed mouth breathers." she giggles. "I don't really know what that means,. ... I like Finn." Darting a quick glance at Blaine, "Don't tell coach."

Blaine, having met Coach Sylvester, smiles, "Your secret is safe with me. How long have you been in here?"

Becky, "Not long," The warm Urine now cold she fidgets, uncomfortable, "Can you look away, I need to change clothes... I'm cold."

Blaine, "Sure." Turning around he crawls between the two front seats. The keys are on the drivers side mat. Watching out the windows everything seems quiet. He'd been walking for what seemed like forever, when he came across Becky. _No one, I didn't see anyone else._ Doing his best to keep panic at bay, he surveys their surroundings again. He notices the gaps in the cars around them._ If this van will start we can get out, the emergency lane is open. If we have to the bank to the highway is not that steep, we can drive in the grass._ Picking up the keys, he puts them in the ignition. He knows better than to start the car, so he pushes the key forward so he can check the gas reading. Breathing a sigh of relief when the needle raises to half a tank._ Thank god, I don't think I can walk anymore, and some of those things are fast._

Becky, "I'm changed."

Blaine, "Hey Becky, I think we should try and get out of here. We can push a few of the cars out of our way then we'll be able to turn this van around."

Becky, "Okay, what you want me to do?"

Blaine, " Well, first off I'll turn the steering wheels in the direction we need, and then we can push them. Most important though, I need you to help me keep an eye out."_ For Zombies._

Becky, "For the sick people."

Blaine, "Yes Becky, the Sick people." Getting out of the car, he looks back at a hesitant Becky, "You ready to give it a go?"

Becky nods and climbs out to stand beside them. Their eyes scanning the dark they move to the nearest car beside them, a grey Taurus covered in red. Blaine opens the drivers side door, and turns the steering wheel, gagging at the sticky wet feeling of blood on his hands. Straightening back up, he wipes his hands on his pants. "Okay Becky, Now we push."

Three more vehicles later and there's enough room to maneuver.

Blaine, "Okay lets give it a try Becky."

Starting up the van, _Damn that sounds loud._ He begins the process of backing up and going forward, trying to work the van out of the confined space. Backing back up he throws the van in first again, and Becky taps his shoulder. "What?"

Becky, "You better hurry." She points out the side of the van, "Sick People." Blaine swallows hard, there are a lot of them, and they are moving fast.

**Dave**

He always thought people were joking about everything being in slow motion during a traumatic event, They weren't. Now in his dream state it's worse. His body turns toward the moan. Standing His Mother clutches the fabric of his jacket, balling it in her fist. One hand to her mouth. Coming towards them, dressed in a target uniform ,One arm missing and the flesh of one cheek brushing it's damaged neck, _It's a Zombie had been my first thought, and like a dumb ass I scullied it. Screaming inside himself, "I can't do this again, please somebody wake me up, Please." _Dave steps in front of his mom. The thing advances, lurching forward unbalanced, it grabs onto Dave's jacket. He's surprised by it's strength, and they fall to the ground, Dave on top. His mother screams, Dave looks over his shoulder to see his father getting to his feet. His euphoria is short lived. Still struggling with the mangled target worker, he watches his father rip his mothers throat out. Blood sprays and spurts covering the shelves and Dave. Her screams thick and filled with liquid.

Dave pushes away from the thing on the ground and Stands his knees wanting to buckle, his mother falls to the ground. He screams, "DAD." And Paul turns, black eyes his way. His mother lays convulsing on the ground, then she's still and Dave's blocked in. The worker behind him, his father in front of him, then he sees the hammer, The one his dad picked out. Running he baseball slides to the floor, palming the hammer he gets to his feet. His breath coming fast and painful he stands guard over his mother's body.

His father makes it to him first, Crying Dave swings, the hammer not only cracking bone, but part of Dave's sanity. He whimpers and his father drops now laying beside his mother. He just stands there and stares until the one armed worker grabs his arm. He swings again and again until nothing but a mushy pulp is left where it's head was. Finally he stops swinging, viewing the carnage around him he vomits, wiping his mouth he crawls over to his mom.

Dave his voice haggard and burned by stomach acid, "Mom, wake up, mom come on wake up, Please you got to be okay, mom." She twitches and her eyes open, Dave screams.

**Kurt**

The rest of their shift was passed in silence. Walking back into the choir room, Kurt watches Dave wake Leroy, and take his place beside Rachel on the mat. Even with his world crumbling around him, he finds the new found relationship between those two odd. _Maybe not that odd. _Then Rachel shivers and Dave takes off his jacket placing it over the sleeping girl._ Okay odd._ This was not his tormentor, not his bully, This was someone else, just another guy, a very hurt and scared guy. From his place beside Finn, Kurt stares through the darkness. He sees Dave eventually drift off to sleep, and over an hour later, when sleep refused to come for him, he witnesses Dave's entrance into nightmare land.

**Quinn**

Screaming she covers her eyes, the approaching lights blinding. Something hits her, and she's flying with a thud into the car. Dazed she struggles to stay lucid, then she hears shots fired close range. Her head bobs forward as she's dragged towards the lights. _Who's shouting?_

"Shoot that fucker Strando."

Strando, "We shouldn't waist bullets, and I hit that one with the car Jameson."

Jameson picks Quinn up and places her in the back seat of an old ford LTD. "Dude it's still twitching, get back in the car."

Strando is good with a gun, he's been dear hunting with his uncle since he was ten. He drops the last two closet to the car, "I want to check the cop car, might be more guns."

Jameson locks and shuts the back door, and climbs into the car. "Just hurry dude." leaning over the seat, "Hey Fabray you okay, hows your head you bounced it off the car." He reaches forward to brush her hair back and inspect her wound.

Quinn whimpers and pushes herself far into the seat, "Don't touch me."

Jameson pulls his hand back and really looks at her, the torn blouse and finger shaped bruises forming on her neck and legs._ Fuck_. Turning back around, the set of his lips grim, he sees Strando rummaging through the now open trunk of the cop car. Strando's upper half completely in the trunk, he doesn't see the giant lumbering towards him. Jameson lays on the horn but it's too late. The creature brings down the trunk lid hard with super strength Strando is cut in two.

Jameson stays frozen, not believing the horror in front of him, until the thing tears into it's food, growling as more Zombies appear, pieces of Strando pepper the car. Scrambling over to the drivers seat, Jameson throws the car in reverse. _Oh God, that didn't just happen. Oh shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit._

**Dave**

The black eyes staring up at him did not belong to his mother._ No, No, NO_. "Mom, what's going on? MOM." Twitching she sits up and Dave falls back, his ass hitting the hard floor he scoots away, but she keeps coming closer. "Mom, stay back, Mom, I know your still in there, we just need to get to a doctor, Mom." she begins to move faster, and then she has him down, pinned to the tile floor. Dave has to place his hands on the carnage of her neck, to keep her snapping mouth from getting him. Crying, "Please mom, I don't want to hurt you, Please." A shadow falls over him, Dave looks up to see more like his mother start to enter the aisle. Looking up at the woman who was laughing not even ten minutes ago he whispers, "I'm sorry mom." Taking one hand off her neck he brings the hammer down. Shoving her limp body off of him, he gets to his feet and runs.

His heart pumping, and sweat covering his body, Dave sits up. Looking around it takes him a second to figure out where he is. He sees others flopping around on the stiff mats, and the sounds of Rachel's snores, help his heart return to normal. Rubbing a hand over his face, he gets up taking his hammer with him, he leaves the room. Kurt follows.

Dave enters the men's room, and checks all the stalls just to be safe. He's washing his face when Kurt walks in. "You should be asleep Fancy."

Kurt, "Well I just wanted to check on you, looked like a pretty bad dream."

Dave, "The worst."

Kurt, "You want to talk about it? It might help."

Dave stops what he's doing and leans on the sink, his shoulders sagging. "I don't think anything will help this."

Kurt, "You can try and see."

Dave his voice gruff, "What are you Doctor Phil now? Or more like Oprah."

Kurt, " Don't be an ass Karofsky, it was just a suggestion."

Dave knows he wrong, but he's unable to keep himself from directing his pent up anger and hurt at Kurt, "Okay Fancy, you want me to talk about it, I just relived bashing my parents fuckin heads in." He stares at the shocked expression on Kurt's face, "What nothin, no suggestions to make me feel better about that. How about I give you a suggestion, don't fucking ask me any more questions." Kurt flees the room and Dave sits down on the floor, his back against the paper towel holder. Sighing, he allows himself two tears, then he dries his face, "This night just keeps getting better and better."


	12. Bad Moon Part Two

When The Man Comes Around-Bad Moon Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guys Rock :-) I write every day, and would like to post everyday, but I always end up disappointed with the end result, if I rush it and don't take my time. So It looks like there will be really long chapters posted a couple of times a week. Thanks to every body reading this story. Hope your still enjoying it.

_**"You hear the door slam and realize there's no where left to run,**_

_**You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**_

_**You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, Girl!**_

_**But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind**_

_**You're out of time." Thriller- Michael Jackson**_

**Becky and Blaine**

Blaine doesn't want to scare Becky, but they wont get out of their confined space before the fastest of the bunch reaches them. Turning the wheel, he Throws the car into first, "Becky, why don't you climb down onto the floor, away from the windows, we'll be out of here in a second."

Becky get's down on the floor, her ducked head level with the seat. The van is almost clear, when the first one slams into the drivers side shattering the glass. Dodging the creatures arms, Blaine hits the gas, ramming into the edge of the Taurus. The impact dislodges the first, but soon three more begin to pound on the van, causing it to rock. Blaine's body is shaking with fear and Becky's screams fill the van. He saw what they did to his father. _They tore him apart,_ he doesn't want to die that way. The vehicle is damaged, but running and they make it to the shoulder. He can see them following and up ahead there are more in their path, he glances to the left and goes off road.

Becky's screams get louder at the sudden turn. Blaine wants to comfort her, but all his attention is focused on getting them out alive. The grass slows the van down, but Blaine sees the monsters are falling behind. Blowing out a breath, Blaine looks back at Becky, "You can come up here now, It's probably a little bumpy back there."

Becky wipes the tears from her eyes, climbs up into the passenger seat, "Are they gone?"

Blaine nods his head yes and continues driving. The cold air coming through the broken glass, causing him to shiver, "Becky, we should look for another car soon, it's too cold to be driving one with no window. Okay?"_ And I want something, even if it's flimsy between me and those things._

Becky, "Okay."

Blaine spots a place where he can maneuver the van back up to the road and goes for it. "Hold on Becky, this could get tricky." Turning the front wheels, Blaine can feel the damaged bumper rubbing them. At an angle he tries to drive up the grassy slope, the passenger wheel connects with the road and he feels traction, turning the wheels again the van comes completely onto the shoulder. One side of the hanging bumper breaks free, dragging the ground the scraping plastic is loud. Driving down the shoulder, they see movement through the cars. Multitudes, are alerted to their presence, and begin to follow the noise.

**Dave**

His ass hurting from sitting so long, Dave stands and walks back to the mirror. He can still see blood in his hair. _Hell I don't even know for sure who's blood it is. Well you really screwed the pooch tonight Dave, Hell I don't even remember where I heard that creepy ass saying. The worlds ending and somehow you ended up with a group of people in the WE HATE KAROFSKY fan club. Then the freaks even had the decency to let by gones be by gones and not kick your ass, and your rude as fuck to the one you actually like. Not to mention you gave your father a greeting card in the form of a hammer to the head, Happy Birthday Dad, NOW DIE._

Dave begins to laugh quiet and broken, it's the kind of laughter born of intense grief, grief so severe you brain over fires fucking up all the channels and blurring all the signals. Looking down he sees the hammer, the one he killed them with, the one he's killed more with, the reason he's still alive and the reason he doesn't want to be. Picking it up, still laughing he begins to smash the bathroom mirrors with his good arm , screaming, tears begin to fall "I bet your so glad, I helped with the party planning mom." His Laughter deranged, "It was a really good bash wasn't it... Fuck." His screams turn into roars, his anger pouring out, he begins kicking the stall doors off their hinges. The bathroom is far enough away from the choir room, that he doesn't wake anyone sleeping, but Puck And Sam are watching the rear doors and hear him.

Sam carrying his bat from before, enters first, followed by Puck with Mr. Hummels shotgun. Dave his body completely drained from his outburst, is leaning against the far wall motion less.

Sam surveys the trashed room most of the stall doors are bent or off the hinges, every mirror smashed. "Man, what the hell happened?"

Dave keeps silent, staring at nothing.

Puck edges closer to him, "Dude, you okay?"

Dave finally looks up at them his expression closed, "Sorry, I was just workin through some shit."

Puck just nods, understanding in his eyes, _without Beth, I'd lose my shit too. _Puck walks past a dumbstruck Sam opening the door, "Come on Sam, We need to get back."

Dave watches them disappear back into the hallway, and he slumps down to the floor.

**Lauren**

Lauren slams the door, and runs. She hear's glass breaking behind her and picks up her pace. Grabbing her coat and keys she opens the front door, bolting to her car, dodging two Zombie's on her front lawn. Her hands shaking, she opens the unlocked car door and starts it up, her eyes are glued to the parade of monster's steadily flowing out of her house. Numb with fear she puts the car in first. It's dark and hard to navigate the debris laden streets, heading in the direction of Meijer, in search of her parents, she hears wheezing, it's the death rattle, the last painful moist breaths to pass a dead mans lips . Holding her own breath, _Don't look, I'm not going to look,_ she looks in the rear view mirror. Blue eyes filled with pain stare back. Lauren does not know them and fear has left the building, replaced by hysterical. she can't tear her eyes away from the stranger. Then he speaks.

"So...sorrrry, (Wheezing)iiitttt wawawas open. Neeeded too Hide."

Lauren's fear slowly fades a little, and she realizes she's been driving the whole time while looking in the mirror,_OH SHIT. _She looks forward to see a full size Chevy Van in her path. Out of time she crashes hard, her head bouncing of the steering wheel, and her unnamed passenger thrown to the floor. With a groan, she looks into the mirror again, "You okay back there?"

Her injured passenger moans while sitting back up.

Lauren, "Glad your still alive, I don't think I want to be by myself right now."

The stranger lifts his head, blue eyes now black.

**Tina and Azimio**

They attempted to go by Pucks house first, the streets were clogged with the undead. So defeated they turn in the direction of Dave's.

Azimio watches Tina sink even further into her seat, "Hey, they probably got out in time, hell those guys are tough. Not to mention, I know Puck likes them Sci Fi flicks like Dave. They wouldn't mess around."

Tina stays silent, and Azimio wishes he could do something, but he feels like a clumsy oaf around the girl. _This is hella awkward._

Azimio, "We can drive by Mike's if you want?"

Tina, " Please."

Azimio. "I think he actually lives near Dave, so no biggie." _I just hope Chang's family ain't some zombie ninja's or some shit. Damn, I wish the fuck, I Was still warm on my damn couch having some crazy ass nightmare. _"Let's check Dave's first." _Won't hurt to have another big dude around just in case, of Zombie Ninja's._ Azimio turns into Dave's families addition. It's farther away from the center of town, the undead are still around just in fewer numbers. Approaching the house, Azimio can see that it's dark, and one of the cars is missing.

Azimio, "It looks like nobodies home."_ Damn dude where are yo_u? "I still want to take a peek in the windows, make sure their not hiding."

Tina, "Okay, but we should run over the things we can see first."

Azimio nods, but inside he's sick. Revving up the poor sounding engine, he hits the two closest. The sickening thumps and crunches sending stomach acid shooting up his throat._ Their people, I'm running over people. Oh Lord Jesus this ain't right. I don't even know if their dead or undead._

Azimio's confliction, hangs heavy in the cramped car and Tina can feel his hesitation as he turns to run over the next group. Tina softly, "Don't think about who they are, or who they used to be... I think their in pain anyway, Listen to the way they moan."

Azimio silent, stares straight ahead, plowing into the next group. Then the car sputters and dies. He turns the ignition again, nothing. "Shit, Looks like were hoofin it."

**Kurt**

After fleeing the bathroom, he doesn't go back to the choir room. He knows he should, but he can't. Half the room is awake, even those with their eyes closed are too terrified to sleep._ Now that we know the Boogeyman is real who wants to sleep and give him the advantage of sneaking up on us? _ _If I go back in there, they'll know. They'll know something happened, and come after Karofsky. They won't understand_. Kurt finds himself in Mrs Pilsbury-Howells office. Staring at the sparse, disinfected room with it's weird pamphlets like "**My dad is my Uncle Too**." He wonder's if she's alive.

Recalling the lost look on Mr Shue's face he hopes so. _I'm lucky, my families still here. Were together, most the people back there don't know whether their loved ones are dead or alive. I know some, if not most of them are dead._ Time moves fast and soon Kurt is stiff and uncomfortable. Standing he stretches and hears a faint banging somewhere down the hall.

His heart rate picking up, and renewed fear icing down his spine Kurt follows the sound. _What the hell am I doing? In the movies I always yell at the stupid people who investigate the weird sound and here I am._ He wants to turn around but fear for his families safety keeps him moving. The closer he gets, he realizes it's Dave. The sound stops, pausing around the corner his eye on the bathroom door, he watches Sam, and Puck enter then leave. He hesitates only a second before he walks over and goes in.

Dave is slumped down, his hammer cradled in his lap. Kurt eyes the destruction, but it doesn't phase him. He knows the pain of losing a parent, but he can't begin to fathom the pain of Dave's loss. He walks towards him, and Dave doesn't look up. Kurt reaches down grabbing Dave's good arm, "Come on, it's time to get up."

Dave stays where he's at, but whispers, "Why, what's the point?"

Kurt brisk, "Look, I know your hurting in more ways than one, but your parents wouldn't want you to give up." Kurt watches Dave's fingers ghost over the blood stained hammer._That's what he did it with, I'm gonna be sick._ "Dave, look at me, you need to get rid of that thing."

Dave His hand gripping the handle, his knuckles white, "Why are you even in here, wasn't I a big enough jerk to you the first time?"

Kurt decides to not push the issue of the hammer yet, "Considering the circumstances, I'm giving you a pass,.. It's forgotten. I'm not going to leave you in here to rot either, so get your behind up."

Dave, "I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

Kurt, "I said it's forgotten, so don't bring it up again. Let's go."

Walking back into the dark choir room, both boys can feel eyes on them. Dave's spot beside Rachel has been taking back by Leroy, and laying next to Finn is Puck snuggling with a sleeping Beth. There is only one free mat. Kurt side glances at Dave before he walks over to it and lays down, old habits dying hard he wonders if Dave will freak about sharing a mat with him, with witnesses around. _GAGA forbid, he might seem Gay._ To Kurt's surprise, Dave follows him.

**Emma**

Emma was at the car wash when the world ended. The young boy dressed in his white shirt and red tie, no older than sixteen had just finished using a scrub brush on her rims then she drove forward onto the track putting her car in neutral. Her normal relief that comes with the soap, suds and rotating brushes is destroyed when she glances in her rear-view mirror to see the boy run, screaming after her car. Then red, and more red, it splatters everywhere the brushes catching some of it and flicking it all over the place. Emma screams, wanting to get out of the car and help the boy, to save him from the people attacking him, but she cant. _The Blood, it's everywhere._ Her car stops moving, stuck in the middle of the wash building, she can't hear the boy screaming anymore, and pink suds are covering her windows._ Oh God blood tinted soap, what did they do to him. _She screams, "Leave him alone, dear God he's just a kid." Leaning over she digs through her handbag on the passenger side floor, pulling out her cell phone she finds no signal. Then the lights go out, trapped in the building, it's pitch black. Terrified she sinks down in her seat, praying that the cops will be there soon. _Please lord, let me hear sirens. Please, I can hear them walking outside my car._

**Quinn and Jameson**

Jameson has seen some fucked up shit, but nothing compares to what he just witnessed. Seeing one of your buddies cut in half and eaten is a little too much for him. _This night is fucked._ Looking in the mirror at Quinn, he can see she's barely conscious. "Hey Fabray, try and stay awake okay, I'm gonna try and find some help."

Quinn shrinks farther down at the sound of his voice. Her own weak, "I just want to go home, can you take me home please."

Jameson knows he not going back there ever,_ I can't face that shit again, _"Uh, you need to see a doctor first, okay then maybe we can find a way to get to your house in the morning."

He can see her head start to fall forward, worried he tries to keep her awake, "Me and ..., Well anyway, we were just riding around trying to find people who were still okay, you know. My parent's never came home from dinner, so I went looking for them, no sign so I hope that's good." Her head starts to nod again, "Hey come on Quinn, stay awake." His eyes scan their surroundings frantically, for any sign of someone alive, someone who can help. Then he sees the school, and the line of cars by the front doors. He recognizes most of them and whips the boat of a car into the lot, pulling in front of the others and close to the door. He can see someone watching from the doorway._ Thank god._ "Hey Quinn, " He opens her door and she doesn't move, "Hey baby girl, come on wake up please, I found us some help." Her eyes flutter open but soon shut again. Leaning into the car, he pulls her close.

Quinn's eyes shoot open and she screams, "Oh God, don't .."

Jameson, "It's okay Quinn, hush it's okay. I wont touch you, but you need to get out of the car and come into the school with me."

At the mention of school, her unfocused eyes look over his shoulder, and she relaxes at the sight of the familiar building.

Jameson backs up out of the car beckoning her, when he stands he notices some unwanted visitors starting to enter the lot. "Uh Quinn, we need to hurry."

Quinn slowly scoots to the edge of the seat, pulling herself out.

Jameson looks down at her torn blouse, speaking gently he holds out his Letterman, "I'm not going to touch you, but please take my jacket okay, you must be cold." Glancing behind Quinn, one of the visitors is almost on them. " Quinn."

Quinn knows without looking and begins to run. Her head feels like an over inflated balloon, and her feet feel weighed down by sandbags, but they make it. Coach Beiste opens the door allowing them in, the zombie hot on their heels, Beiste swings her shovel getting a clear head shot the thing drops.

Beiste, "Glad to see you Jameson." Looking at Quinn eyes, "Fabray, you hit your head?"

Quinn just stands swaying on her feet, breathing hard.

Jameson, "she was thrown into a car, smacked it pretty hard."

Coach Beiste bends down, and gently pull's Quinn's heavy lidded eyes up. "Yep, looks like you got a concussion little Missy."

Coach Beiste wraps an arm around Quinn's shoulders and walks her toward the choir room. She talks over her shoulder to Jameson, as they walk. "When I seen those things coming behind you guys I sent Shue back to get help. There are quite a few people here."

Watching Quinn at ease being touched by Coach, confirms his suspicions. Hearing feet thumping, he looks up to see Finn and Burt Hummel Rifle in hand running towards them.

Jameson starts to yell out a warning when Finn goes to grab Quinn, but it's too late. Quinn's screams bounce off the walls, and he can hear more people approaching and soon they are surrounded by them.

Quinn thrashes violently in Finn's arms, clawing his face, Yelping he drops her and she falls to the floor. Curling in on herself, she scoots away. Jameson steps in front of her, blocking anyone else from touching her.

Finn's face bleeding, and his expression hurt, "What's wrong with her?"

Jameson, "Nothing's wrong with **her**, she just doesn't want to be touched."

Finn, "But coach was touching her."

Jameson's not sure all what happened with Quinn, and if the person who harmed her succeeded. He sighs, trying to get through this without exposing her anymore than she is. "She's okay being close to women."

Jameson sees Puck's eyes darken,_ He gets it. _Looking at the drawn faces around them he sees most of them taking in her appearance and one by one the light bulbs flicker. Finn is the last, and his face gets red.

Sue steps forward crouching next to Quinn, "Hey Q, why don't we get you cleaned up."

Quinn, keeping her eyes averted from the others, "Coach Sue?"

Sue, "The one and only."

Jameson, looks at everybody, hoping they will take the hint and give her some room. Everyone except Puck, Finn, Beiste and Burt return to the choir room.

Beiste, "Hey Burt, I took out one, but there were a couple more."

Burt nods, heading in the direction of the front doors.

Finn looks again at Quinn, feeling angry at his in ability to help her, and what's probably happened, "Hey Burt wait, I'm coming with you."

Puck stays back against the wall, his jaw set. Quinn may have thought him a Lima Loser, and not fit to raise a child with, but she is still the Mother of his child. His romantic feelings all gone, he was still seething. _She didn't deserve this, no one deserves this. _His eyes flicker to Jameson and he whispers not wanting the three women on the floor to hear, "Who was it?"

Jameson whispering back, "I don't know man, me and Strando found her just in time to keep her from being ripped to pieces. She was in a cop Car from Ottawa."

Puck and Jameson watch Sue and Beiste help Quinn up. Quietly they walk her to the girls locker room.

Puck, "Where's Strando?"

Jameson just shakes his head, and follows after the trio. Halfway down the hall he can hear a rifle firing three times.

**Emma**

Sitting with her knees on the passenger floorboard and her head resting on her hand on the passenger seat, she listens. The car still covered in foam, and the lights still out that's all she can do. Total darkness. She wonders why no one has come, and why she never heard sirens. _It's like I'm in Limbo._ Whoever was outside her car, moved on, but Emma is paralyzed by her fear of the the Blood and germs covering her car. Then the lights come back on, blinding her. She can hear the water and brushes running, a few seconds later her eyes adjust. She wants to be blind again. The red is washed off, but all around she sees half eaten body parts, can feel and hear them being squashed as her car continues on the tracks. Her mouth hangs open at the gruesome horror. The car comes to the end and rolls out of the building, In shock she doesn't move and her car rolls down the small incline into a dumpster. The impact minor, but enough to snap her back to reality. She looks around and sees someone. Unlocking her door, she climbs out, yelling for help. The stranger turns around, Emma screams. Coming at her is, _It's a monster_, and it's dragging a bloodied head behind it, by a long red Tie.


	13. Bad Moon Part Three

`When The Man Comes Around-Bad Moon part Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(

A/N: Fanfiction is not letting me reply to reviews, so I want to say I truly appreciate all the reviews, Alerts and Favorites. I am still so new to this, and getting all your great reviews just rocks my world, so thanks again :) If your favorite hasn't taken center stage, they probably will at sometime. I know why things are happening, and where their headed, but getting there, always holds a few surprises for me when I write. Hope you are all still enjoying my gross out fest LOL.

_**"Off, Off with your head,**_

_**Dance, Dance 'till you're dead**_

_**Heads will roll, Heads will roll**_

_**Heads will roll on the floor." Yeah Yeah Yeahs**_

**Emma**

Screaming, she backs away. The Creature reaches it's hand out toward her, while dragging the head and it's obviously broken leg behind, it growls. Emma can hear each bump, thud, and scrape the head makes on the asphalt. Covering her ears, Her brain goes blank, on pure instinct she turns and runs. First to the drivers side, but it's locked. Frantically she pulls on the handle, _Dummy you got out on the passenger side_, She can hear it close, close enough to smell it._ OH, No Please No. _Something hits the back of her legs, yelling she jumps and looks down, it's the head. Shaking her own head in disbelief she Backs away, the monster follows, It's broken leg slows it down, fumbling over the hood of the car, she slides on the wet, cold surface and climbs to the passenger side, not wanting to put a hand on the_ Dirty_ dumpster, to steady herself, she falls to the ground hard.

It growls louder, and swings the head, bashing it on the car. _Oh lord is sounds like a melon being squashed, _ Ducking down into the open passenger side door, she scrambles over to the drivers side. Starting up the car, she cries as she looks out the windshield at the mauled face of the young man, his features frozen in terror. Shifting into reverse, she steps on the gas but the head doesn't roll off, the tie is caught on the windshield wiper blade.

Driving through the streets, she tries not to look at the face. _Oh, My God did it just blink at me? ... Emma Pillsbury knock that nonsense off, bodiless heads do not blink. Well voice in my head, I don't think that logic is true anymore. You see, I just saw a Monster, and I saw, no heard someone get ripped apart. And oh Jesus, it just did it again, it blinked._ Emma cries._ What is happening? I can't take this much longer, I can't handle having this thing look at me. If this isn't chemically induced, then I've died and went to Hell, Good Lord it's mouth is moving, I'm in HELL. _Up until a few hours ago, her world wasn't great, but it had hope and promise, this is something entirely different. _Okay maybe I'm still in the car wash, there was a malfunction, The chemical fumes of the cleaners and exhaust, This is all a big hallucination. Yes that's what this is, a big Hallucination. Any minute some fireman, is going to open my door, fix my face with a oxygen mask, and all this will melt away._ Reaching into the glove box, she pulls out a bottle of hand sanitizer and Pulls over into an empty parking lot. She keeps her eyes averted from the thing near her windshield, pouring half the container out she rubs it on her hands, arms and the back of her legs.

Checking the locks for the tenth time, she leans her forehead on the steering wheel trying to control her breathing. _Think, Think, Think it's going to be okay, I just have to keep telling myself that, It's going to be okay._ Her breathing slowed down she raises her head, and it speeds back up again. The entrance to the parking lot is blocked, _There must be fifty of them._

**Becky And Blaine**

Blaine's body is shivering uncontrollably. The freezing air coming in through the shattered window, not the only reason. He can see them everywhere. Heads popping up, at the sound of the dragging plastic. Flocking to the sound, he can see them for miles._Their going to overtake us._ Glancing at Becky, he sees her fear but something else, _She's counting on me, I can't give up._ Half a mile ahead the shoulder is blocked by an overturned ambulance. Blaine searches for a way out. His eyes wonder to side of the road. Along this stretch of 75 is open farm lands. "Becky, we have to go off road again, it's going to get bumpy so hold on okay."_ It's our only chance, I could try to weave in and out of traffic, but I would have to go slow and they would swamp us, Jesus._ "Okay here we go." Going back down at an angle the dragging bumper catches and rips completely off. Over the embankment the monsters are slowly descending. Teeth clenched from the jarring ride, Blaine sits forward watching their escape route intently, knowing that if one thing slows them down even more, their done for.

Two bumpy miles later and Blaine sees barb wire ahead, the highway no longer an option he turns west into the fields, and follows the dividing fence. _Okay, we need a change of luck. This Van is almost done_. The thought still warming his brain, he sees a silloutte in the darkness, A farm house. _For once Lord I am really hoping for some gun toting hillbillies please_, _Please, please._

**JBI**

When the man came walkin down the streets of Lima, Jacob was doing his usual Saturday night thing, trolling the neighborhoods of his classmates and tapping into their unsecured internet connections. Hacking their facebooks and IMs, he's always on the forefront of the gossip train. Along with his trusty camera, just in case he catches someone red handed, his Police scanner and night vision goggles. _You can buy anything on line._ The scanner is his favorite, he never knows what will come over the line. Often it is domestic disputes, occasionally he catches a name he knows, Like when he posted on his Blog about Puckerman's dad getting drunk and trying to break down the front door, although posting that had earned him a patrotic wedgy and a trip to the port-o-let, it was worth it for the ratings. He knows people think he's a Sleeze ball, but they will all want to be his friends when he makes it big, TMZ be damned JBI was taking over.

He was in the Lima Heights area, when the scanner goes nuts. At first, he barely pays attention, since he's found a Hottie changing in front of an open second story window.

But when he hears a police officer responding to a domestic dispute, then screaming in agony not three minutes later, he begins to take notice._ Did I just hear someone die?_ Call after call come in, and alerts go out, people and dispatchers yelling something about a code red. Then sent out over the scanner, he hears his own address. He sits numb, while he listen's to the responding police officer describe, what was left of his family. Then the officer yells, firing shots, "I need back up now, Dammit these things are everywhere."

Jacob without realizing he's even doing it, locks all the doors. A girl screams and he looks to the window he had been watching , in time to see the Hottie jump. Even in the car, windows rolled up, he hears the crack of her leg snapping as she lands. Her screams become shrill and terrified she looks back up at the house, while trying to drag herself across the lawn. Then Jacob sees the source of her fear , the thing that caused her to jump. Following her through the window, _Is that a ...zombie? _ Jacob Opens his door, and heads in her direction, but he doesn't make it in time. The creature leaps, sinking it's teeth into the back of her neck and peeling away her flesh. She screams, and the blood sprays. Jacob backs away, trying to mentally block out the girls last words of, "Please Daddy no.."

Running back to his car, he once again checks the locks and drives away. The scanner turns into chaos, he hears someone yelling about the station being overrun, and soon nothing but gun shots and screams are heard. Then the radio goes dead. Jacob's body trembles and he drives not knowing where to go, _I can't go home...My family..._Driving through the familiar streets he watches his hometown, die. His thoughts like all the rest who weren't dead, _This isn't real, This isn't happening. Bad Dream, just a bad dream._

**Lauren**

_Well Hell, _Looking at the Black eyes in her rear view mirror her stomach flips. Another low guttural moan escapes the mans lips and Lauren jumps out of the car. Her feet pounding the pavement she quickly becomes out of breath and slows down, ducking behind a giant oak tree in a front yard she hides. Peeking out, she can see her car and the thing in the backseat is still there. _Huh,.. too stupid to find it's way out?_ Vague shapes move in the distance. Her vision not great on a good day she can't tell if they are alive or dead. She knows she can't stay where she's at for long, no other option Lauren begins to make her way through the yards, remembering the delivery boy she stays close to the houses. Shivering, _Damn, smooth move leaving your coat behind Chica._ She reaches the edge of the neighborhood, which enters into a small strip mall. Cold, Tired and Hungry, she's wants to cry at the sight before her. They are everywhere, there must be fifty of them. She watches them move together, caught in some macabre dance routine. For dead things they move with purpose. There at the back of the lot, a car sits and Lauren can see the exhaust fumes giving her an adrenaline boost. Breathing hard, she races to beat the creatures to the car.

**Mckinley**

After the commotion with Quinn, everyone settles back in the choir room. Rachel holding Beth, and Carole rocking the little boy back to sleep. Dave lays back down on his mat next to Kurt, both boys wide awake stare at the ceiling. Once again they gain looks from Puck, Jameson, Burt and Finn as the four enter the room.

Burt scratches his head, _There are other mats open, Why is he still over there with that kid?_

**Kurt **feels the eyes on them and turns on his side away from their stares. He can't even explain to himself why he feels the need to be near Dave. _Oh I feel bad for him, in more ways than one, But that's not all, Maybe it's the almost getting killed together, great bonding there. Maybe, I just think everything is changed,... forever. _Looking at his watch, dawn will be here soon, and he hasn't slept. Closing his eyes, he pretends to be home, nestled between his soft silky sheets. He can smell his mother's perfume ( every year since her death, he buys a bottle on her birthday and throughout the year, sprays a small amount on his pillow cases) If his dad ever noticed he's never said anything. Soon his lids are heavy and he drifts off.

**Dave **knows the minute Kurt succumbs to the sandman, and wishes he could too. But he's afraid, not wanting to relive the nights earlier events once again, so he contents himself to listen to Kurt's breathing. Marveling at the fact he's laying so close to him. He can hear the puppy whining softly, and Brit soothing it, while Rachel sings a lullabye softly. Finn, Burt, Leroy and Puck whisper softly their plans for the morning. The rest are silent till he hears the coaches and Quinn enter the room.

**Quinn**

A soft mummer of voices, but most keep their distance. With the aid of Coach Beiste, Quinn sits beside Rachel and gazes at the little baby.

With Shaky hands she reaches out and Rachel hands her Beth. Quinn's head feels like it's in a vise, and she's nauseous, but a small warmth settled in her heart once Sue told her, "Q you need to buck up, and get better for your bastard child back in the choir room." Now looking at the small girl in her arms, she prays once again. Giving thanks for her life and her daughters, praying that God won't take them away from each other again, that they will all get through this. Looking back up at Rachel, she remembers her prayer in the back of the squad car, and the list of hurtful things she's done. _I've been given a second chance to make things right._ Still dizzy she leans forward, and wraps her free arm around Rachel, Hugging the small girls neck, she whispers , "Rachel, I'm so sorry for the past, and what has happened between us. I hope you can forgive me, and we can start new."

**Rachel ** heard the whispers of the others when they came back into the room. Looking at her frienemy, wrapped in Jameson's oversize letterman, tattered clothes underneath. The bruise forming on along her cheek and cut lip. She sees Pain, Physical and emotional, with a little bit of hope mixed in. Rachel gives Quinn a hug back whispering " We'll get through this...together." Leaning back the child between them, the girls smile even though it doesn't meet their heartbroken eyes.

**Emma**

Her big doe eyes fixated on the mass of bodies coming her way, she doesn't see the figure approaching from the side until it's beating on her drivers side glass. Screaming she turns to find Lauren Zizes.

Lauren out of breath, "Open up, Mrs P."

Emma flicks the locks and Lauren climbs into the passenger side. Turning, she looks as Emma just sits there. "Well step on it, get us the hell out of here."

Emma quiet shakes her head, refusing to look up, "I can't, it wont quit looking at me."

Lauren sees the hoard almost to them, "Shit, we ain't got time for your craziness woman, get moving."  
Emma still doesn't move, Lauren knows if they don't move now their toast, "Dammit." Jumping out, she goes to grab the head and finds she can't do it. "Trade me places, I'll drive." Emma climbs over to the passenger side. Lauren slams the car door. Whipping the car around she has to go over a fairly high curb to get free of the lot. _Shit did that thing just blink at me?_

**Tina and Azimio**

The pizza mobile dead, Hands linked they make a dash for the Karofsky house. The windows dark but open. Azimio peers in and his heart sinks, knowing before his brain gives up on the idea, _he's not here, my best friends not here. _Whispering to Tina, "Let's go around the back. I don't want to draw any more of those things." Nodding Tina takes his hand once again her other gripping the Hatchet, they walk to the back. Azimio tries the back kitchen door first, finding it locked he picks up a garden rock close by, and smashes one of the small squares of glass nearest the knob. Reaching in, his wrist scrapes a shard of glass and he hisses.

The house feels warm compared to outside and Tina sighs, rubbing her arms up and down trying to warm her hands. She watches Azimio lock the door, and slide the kitchen table over bar it. She watches him favor his hurt wrist, grabbing his jacket sleeve, "Hey, wheres the bathroom, we need to clean that cut."

Even though the house appears empty, they still move slow and cautious. Azimio moves to the front room and draws the curtains closed before he turns on the hallway light. Tina follows him to the half bath in the hallway. Turning on the light he begins to rummage through the cabinet, when Tina stops him.

Tina, "Hey, let me do that, roll up your sleeve." She finds a few gauze pads, roll of tape, and some peroxide. "Here put your wrist over the sink." Azimio does what she says. Tina inspects the wound, "Thankfully it's not deep." Opening the peroxide, "This is going to sting a little bit." She pours and he hisses once again. Dabbing at the wound with one of the pads, she cleans it, then dresses it.

Azimio gazes at Tina out of the corner of his eye. Her long black hair, tickling his arm. Even with their blood covered clothes a light feminine scent still reaches his nostrils. He finds himself admiring her form, and disgusted with himself, shakes his head._ She's Mike's girl, your team mate, yeah he's a gleek dude, but that's against the bro code and I ain't no Puckerman._

Tina feels the tension and straightens up, "There, that should hold you over...You Okay?" _What I really mean is, other than the monsters trying to eat us, What else is wrong?_

Azimio snorts, "Yeah just great." Tina's face scrunches and he smiles trying to make her feel better. Walking back to the kitchen he sits at the table, "Tina, were gonna get out of this... I'm gonna Leave Dave a note, in case he comes back home. Then We'll swing by Mikes on the way out of here."

Tina, "Do you know where they keep the spare keys for the cars?"

Azimio hesitates, it doesn't feel right to take one of their cars, _It's like I'm giving up on them. Damn._ His voice cracking, "That first cabinet on the left."

She walks to the cabinet, giving him time to compose himself, before he writes the note.

_Dave,_

_Dude I hope you get this. I'm sorry but shit is crazy so I had to bum one of your folks rides. I'm going by Chang's house, because Tina's with me. If we don't catch him there, She's going to tag along with me to Angola. I've gotta find my parent's. Man, I wish the hell the phones had come back up with the power. Not to sound gay or nothin, but I need to know your okay. Please be okay. Apocalypse and all I guess the parties called off, Tell your dad, his other son, says Happy Birthday. Tell Mrs K, I love her. I'm going to leave another letter up at the retreat, you know the cabin. Maybe we'll get lucky and the phones will come back, but if not, dude follow the letters and stay safe man. Love your brother from another mother._

_PS. If you ever tell anyone I wrote this mushy shit, I'll fart bare assed on your pillow and give ya pink eye._

Wiping his eyes he walks over to the counter top, and looks through the keys. He picks up one with a ford logo. "We'll take Mrs K's Escape. She likes me the most, so I know she won't mind."

Tina just nods, her insides twisting uncomfortable with the emotions rippling across Azimio's face. She feels the need to wrap her arms around him, and offer comfort. Her uncertainity stops her. The past looms between them._ He would probably just push me away, and be an ass._

Azimio, goes to one of the drawers,and pulls out a plastic bag, "I'm going to raid the pantry, that way when we hit the road, we don't have to stop."

**Lauren and Emma**

Lauren never makes it to Meijer. The roads are filled with the creatures. She can see the sign for her original destination, and now her only hope is that her parents got out._ Because nothings alive around here._ After the second time of almost being swamped, she turns to Emma, "Okay Mrs P. we need to go to your place, directions."

Emma still refusing to look up, "It's back the other way, off of sycamore."

Ten minutes later Lauren pulls into a new housing addition, to her relief it's not even half way finished._ Less people, Less dead ones._ The streets are quiet. Pulling into the drive, Emma sees Carl's Motorcycle sitting in the drive.

Emma, "Oh my god Carl came back." She runs up to the door.

Lauren, "Wait Mrs P. Wait let's check it out first." But it's too late and Emma is already walking inside, calling Carl's name. _Please don't let his fine ass be one of them._ Doing her best to ignore the hood ornament she climbs out of the car and walks to the house slowly. _If she wants to get eaten fine, but I'll pass._ Reaching the door, she hears silence. Emma steps around the corner, and Lauren yelps, "Jesus, woman don't do that shit."

Emma worried, "I can't find him any where."

Lauren, "We need to get out of here then, it's not safe."

Emma, "No I have to wait, he came back, don't you understand? He was so angry with me, but he came back for me."

Lauren, _Just great, the worlds going to Hell literally, and I'm stuck with a lady that on a good day is a few sandwiches shy of a picnic. _"Okay, I hate to do this, but lets get real, Your man is probably like all those fine folks we came across earlier. So we need to get out of here, before we become his take out."

Emma shakes her head yes, but before Lauren can turn to go out the door, they hear it shut.

**Blaine and Becky**

Blocked by another fence, they are forced to leave the van and walk through the field closest to the house. Nearer to the house Blaine can see, a shadow pass the faint light in an upstairs window. Holding his breath, he knocks on the door. He lets it out when he hears voices inside.

"Just open the door, Earl."

"No, it's one of them things, now get back."

Sarcastic "Earl, Do you really think one of those things would knock?"

Earl Uncertain, "Maybe."

Blaine knocks gently again.

"They might know somethin, either open the door or get out of my way."

Earl, "Fine, woman I swear you'll be the death of us all."

Blaine, stands still as the door opens, nervous his voice cracks, "Hello, may we come inside? I'm Blaine and This is Becky." Blaine feels relieved when he finally sees Earl, He looks not much older than Blaine.

Earl, "Sure, you all ain't been scratched or bit have ya?"

Blaine shakes his head no, and they follow Earl into the house.

Earl, " This here is my sister Tanya, and my little brother Ike. Where you guys come from?"

Blaine, "We were stranded out on 75. We are trying to get back to Lima."

Tanya, "Well, how about I fix you all some grub, then we can talk."

Blaine, "That would be great, do you mind if I wash up?" _Wash my Father's blood off my face._

Tanya, "No go on ahead, first door on your right."

Standing in the small bathroom, Blaine knees feel week._ Were alive, but for how long. There's so many of them. _

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Next Chapter New Directions hits the road.


	14. Breaking Dawn

When The Man Comes Around -Breaking Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

A/N: Fanfiction is still not allowing me to respond to reviews. Thanks so much to all who are reading this messed up story LOL. Especially-(Bonesluver, RiverKirby, Henry1993, Kaesaku, Carlosilva, SexiZexy, Candybites, Wolfpacklover, KurtofskyoverKlaine, Little-monstr, nicolethecrazyone, Omnicide, Ongakukoi, Orangetruffle, Lori Mereel, Kawaii 514, Angie 38, The pink post-it) You all rock my world with your kind words :) Sorry if I missed anyone, hopefully I'll be able to reply soon. Oh and guess what, I'm still sick. SO if anyone knows a magical incantation to get well, I'd be thankful for it. The medicine they got me on now feels like an evil sprite is chopping up my insides and restitching with a crochet needle :) Oh well, your reviews and zombie madness make me feel better.

_**"Bill saw his father was crying, and this increased his terror. A frightening possibility suddenly occurred to him: maybe sometimes things didn't just go wrong and then stop; maybe sometimes they just kept going wronger and wronger until everything was totally fucked up." IT, by Stephen King**_

**Mike- Mid Morning March 28th**

He wasn't sure of the actual minute he lost hope. Was it when he watched little Jacks, mommy being ripped apart, or when the creature from the grudge appeared before him? Maybe it was seeing his mother's body laying cold and torn on the kitchen floor, with a garden hatchet buried deep in her head. When ever the moment occurred, he was unsure, but it was gone. Lost, blowing down the street like an untethered balloon, laughing at him, mocking him, his hopelessness welling within, chanting to him,_ Your Dead, your all Dead._

**Emma and Lauren Late Night- March 27**

_The door shuts, and Lauren jumps_

Carl, "Emma, oh God Emma is that you?"

Emma steps around Lauren, "Oh Carl, you're alive."

Lauren stands, placing a hand on the wall trying to calm herself down. _Jesus I thought we were toast, rub some butter on us and call us done._ Turning to the couple embracing, she notices Carl limp, as him and Emma walk to the sitting room. "Hey McDreamy, you hurt?"

Carl turns to Lauren eyebrow raised, "Your one of Shue's kids?"

Lauren, "Yeah,... now answer me what's wrong with your leg, one of those things didn't get you did it? I've the seen movies."

Emma worried, "Carl, what happened?"

Sitting down on the couch, Carl pulls up his pant leg, "No, one of those things didn't get me, some crazy dog bit me."

**Mckinely**

**Dave**, Knew he was really laying on a hard mat, but once again, he walks beside his mother under the glaring florescent lights. _Please, not again. Kurt anybody, somebody please._

**Kurt, **As if pulled by invisible strings his arm reaches over and his hand laces with Dave's. Even in his sleep, the other boys pain is so great he can feel it.

**Dave, **the harsh lights fade, and the whimper dies on his lips. He's still asleep, but it's blissful nothingness. He's floating, his body light and warmth, he feels warmth. He feels safe.

Two hours later, the night fades, and Dawn breaks. Tired from the ordeal of the previous night and little sleep, the nervous stirrings in the choir room, don't even disturb them. Laying close side by side, hands entwined is how they are awoken.

**Dave**

Blinking the sleep from his eyes he sits up, hands breaking apart, his sense of safety fades. Dawn, the few hours of mental escape sleep allowed, not enough to fortify him for what must be done. He will have to go back out there, they will all have to face death again, and he knows some won't make it. Then he looks up, at the multiple sets of eyes watching him and a now stretching Kurt. He can almost read the questions forming in their heads, as if they were on one of those electronic billboards scrolling across their faces. Not caring anymore, he stretches himself and stands. _Let them think what they want. So what if I got caught holding another dudes hand. Bite me. _

**Kurt**, can see his father giving him the eye, _the I don't want to call you out in front of everyone else but get your but over here so I can question you, eye._ Choosing to ignore, _the eye,_ He stands following Dave from the room, in the direction of the bathroom. _Great, just great._ _Maybe I can hold a press conference for the remaining thirty people in the world and announce that it's not unusual to hold your former tormentor's hand while they sleep. Especially if their,_

_1. A closeted homosexual, and 2. just smashed their parents brains in, and are having a tough time dealing. Ahh but there's the rub Kurtsie, I'm not sure said tormentor would appreciate that. So instead I think it's best to play avoidance time. Catch me alone if you can dad._

**Blaine and Becky**

His father's blood scrubbed from his face, he walks back into the front room. Smiling for Becky's benefit, he thanks the siblings for their sanctuary once again.

Blaine, "Really, I don't know what we would have done, if you hadn't helped us."

Earl, "Were just glad, you all ain't one of them things. Gives us some hope, that are folks are okay. They left for the feed store, and didn't come back."

Blaine looks at the floor, not wanting them to see the truth in his eyes._ Sorry. It might be wrong but let them keep their hope a little longer. _"I'm sure their fine."

Tanya, "I warmed up our left over bean soup and cornbread, you all might as well eat up and rest."

Becky's stomach growls, "Thanks."

Blaine, follows the rest into the big kitchen and sits at the table. In between scarfing bites he ask Earl, "Do you know where we might be able to find another vehicle, ours is pretty much shot?"

Tanya, "You can take one of our trucks."

Earl suddenly angry, "Tanya, what's dad gonna say when he comes home and finds you've just given a truck away?"

Then Blaine sees it, Earl is holding onto the belief that his parents are safe, covering himself like a shield, but Tanya knows. _Crack it up to woman's intuition or some shit_, _but she knows_. The old Denial Train, might have come chugging up to this little farmhouse in the middle of no where, Earl and possible Ike happily showed their tickets to the conductor and climbed aboard, but not Tanya, she had kept her feet planted firmly to the platform.

Blaine, "We don't want to cause you any trouble."

Tanya, "Your not, excuse us for a moment?" and with a forced smile the young woman leads her brother from the room.

Blaine feels like an intruder hearing bits of their hushed and fevered conversation bleeding through the thin door._ Christian duty, Pa would want us to help. It's the end times who gives a darn about a truck? What you going to tell Jesus if you don't help these folk? _The direction of the conversation, makes his stomach queasy._ Great their religious zealots, what if they figure out I'm gay, no help for us. _His ears burning from listening, he blushes when Earl and Tanya enter the room and Looks down at his bowl of beans.

Earl, his voice quiet, "You all,.. can take the red truck out in the front drive."

Blaine, "Thank you so much, once again we don't mean to cause you any trouble."

Tanya, "It's fine, we have two other trucks, this is a rather big farm. We'll be fine, and if you find another vehicle just leave ours beside the road, with our address on it. Like I told Earl someone will surely let us know."

Blaine just nods his gratitude, and Tanya speaks again, "Well it's still dark out, a few more hours till dawn. Why don't you two stay and get some sleep, we have a guest room and the couch is not too bad."

Blaine, "That would be great."

**Tina and Azimio**

Sitting outside the Chang household Tina hesitates. She can't stop the chill that slides down her spine, even in the warm car. The curtains are drawn, but a light is on and shadows ghost past the windows. _I don't want to do this, but I have to know._ Taking a deep breath, she glances at Azimio, "Okay, I'm ready."

Azimio nods, and they creep up to the house, going from window to window trying to see in, to no avail. Tina leans in and whispers, "I'm just going to try the door."

Azimio, wants to scream Hell No, and drag her back to the car, but they're in this together, and he feels the same need, he needs to know too. His friends, his family, and he wont deny her this. Deep in his gut, he feels the change, the world as he knew it, is dead.

Tina, takes a deep breath and turns the nob. Hatchet ready she leans in left shoulder first.

Azimio holds his breath till Tina leans back out of the doorway.

Tina, "The front rooms clear." Then everything happens fast, too fast, before Azimio can react She's Ripped back through the door, her screams ringing in his ears. _Tina!_

**Blaine and Becky**

Becky asleep in the guest room, Blaine takes the couch. The house stands alone for many miles, but still Blaine can't relax enough to sleep. He knows he should, but instead he watches the ceiling fan slowly rotate. The sound of a match being struck, makes him jump. In the brief light, hardened eyes meet his. Tanya.

Blaine, "Hey."

Tanya takes a drag of her cigarette, "Hope you don't mind... I know I should quit, but I don't think it really matters anymore."

Blaine, "I don't mind." _not now, not anymore._

She stands by the window, her eyes scoping the landscape behind the drapes every few minutes, "You can sleep, Me and Earl have been taking turns watching since this afternoon."

Blaine, "Just too much running through my mind."

Tanya snorts, "Yeah tell me about it." Moving away from the window she sits beside Blaine on the couch, their eyes adjust to the dim lighting, "So what's your take on all this, you think it's Armageddon?"

Blaine leans forward, his hands on his knees, "I don't really know what to think anymore."

Tanya leans a little closer, her warm whiskey scented breath hitting his cheek , "You got someone special back in Lima?"

Tanya's hand roams down his thigh giving it a quick squeeze, Blaine shifts uncomfortable, he can hear the pain in her voice but he can't offer her the kind of comfort she needs._ Why do disasters always make people horny? _ He begins to speak and he's cut off, by a quiet question, "You gay?" Blaine recoils as if she's slapped him.

Tanya leans back, "Sorry, It's none of my business." She sighs, "Guess I should have stayed out of my fathers stash."

Blaine, "No, it's okay, and yes, I am." _Please don't throw us out._

Tanya, "It's Not really okay, I shouldn't have come on to you, but I appreciate your kindness. It figures the best lookin guy, I come across would be gay." Rubbing her hands over her face and through her hair, "I'm sorry,...this isn't me, not who I am. I guess I just want to feel alive." She stands back up, "You believe in God, Blaine?"

Blaine his voice barely audible, "Yes."

Tanya, "Even now?" Blaine just nods.

Tanya laughs sad, "I've been raised in the church my whole life, but in the last few years, I've kind of had a crisis of faith, so to speak. Now I wish more than anything for that security again. You know when you see someone happy, and their so sure. All the time I'm questioning, and questioning."

Blaine, "I heard you earlier, I wasn't trying to ease drop, but you sounded so sure then."

Tanya, "I was saying what I had to. I believe, I just don't think they got all the pieces right, you know what I mean?"

Blaine, "I think so."

Tanya, her voice breaking, "Even with my confusion, The hardest part right now, is that I still do believe, and that means, I've been left behind. My little crisis has cost me dear, the loss of blind faith and I will have to face this tribulation. I'm either in hell or I'm going there."

Blaine stands wrapping his arms around her, he may not be able to give her the physical release she craves but he can comfort her in other ways.

Tanya, a small smile in her voice, "Thanks, I've been trying hard to keep it together all day, guess, I'm cracking a little." Her face hid in Blaine's neck, he smells faintly of copper, sweat and some expensive cologne. Inhaling deeply, "You sure your Gay?"

Blaine, "100%"

**Tina and Azimio**

He stands motionless in shock, then Tina screams his name._ AZIMIO_. He sprints into action, following her through the door. Tina is being dragged by her hair down the hall by an older and deader version of Mike. _Shit._ Running he follows, raising his golf club, he calls out, "Hey, Hey you." It works the monster, turns baring it's teeth at Azimio. And he takes his swing, clear head shot and it drops.

Tina struggles to get up and her hair untangled from it's fingers. "Get it off, get it off."  
Kneeling down, he pries the fingers loose, gently as he can. "It didn't bite you did it?" He ask frantic and out of breath.

Tina shakes her head no, and he helps her stand, Her voice sad, "Well I guess that means he's not here, or.." Azimio places his hand over her lips shushing her "Don't say it, we don't know. Kay?" She nods and they make their way towards the front door. Both scream when Mrs Chang steps in front of them. Tina, doesn't even hesitate, the Hatchet comes down with a force so hard the garden tool, is permanently embedded in the woman's skull. Hand in hand they step over the small corpse.

Tina, glances back at Mike's parents, "Guess we go to Angola."_ Even if he's alive, will he ever understand this, what we had to do?_

Azimio's heart still in his throat, he croaks, "Yes."

**Lauren and Emma**

**Emma**, "Oh my gosh Carl, are you in much pain?" She hovers looking at his wound.

Carl, "It hurts, but I'll live."

Lauren moves forward and inspects the bite,_ looks canine, but he could still be lying. _

Emma, walks away, "I'm going to get some antiseptic and bandages, just sit tight." Two minutes later she's back, with blue latex gloves on, safety goggles and a blue hospital mask on.

Lauren roles her eyes, "Jeeze Mrs.P, you gonna do surgery?"

Emma smiles, content to have something to occupy her mind other than the memories of the car wash, "It's best to be clean and sterile, in times like these."

Carl, breathes deep as she goes to work cleaning and bandaging his wound. His eyes unfocused Lauren watches him closely, "You sure, the dog bite is all?"

Carl, annoyed at her bluntness, "Yes, I think on top of everything else, I'm coming down with something." At this statement Emma backs away, looking like she wants to hose him down in Lysol.

Emma, "Well, you probably need to get some rest. Why don't you lay down."

Carl, beginning to cough, "I think I will."

Lauren, "We better keep and eye outside, don't want them things to surprise us." Watching Carl, begin to shiver,_ we better keep an eye inside too._

**Blaine and Becky**

Blaine is awakened to the smell of bacon frying, and coffee. Stretching he stands and walks in the direction of the kitchen. Standing in the doorway, his eyes follow Tanya. She's no older than 20, but her eyes seem ancient. Turning she gives him a half smile, and gestures for him to have a seat and puts a cup of coffee in front of him.

Tending the food, her voice quiet, "Thanks for last night, putting up with my craziness."

Blaine, "All things considered I think you were entitled to it."

She finishes her cooking and faces him, "I wanna give you something, before I call the others." She goes to the big pantry, standing on a chair she reaches up onto the top shelf. She pulls down a dusty shoebox, brushing it off before she brings it to him. "I don't want the others to see this, but here." She pulls out a loaded Taurus 38 snub nose, and a box of bullets.

"Me and Earl, both have shotguns. The safety is here," she holds out a small key, dropping it in his palm, she closes his fingers over it, still holding his hand she stares into his eyes, "If you've never done much shooting, it probably wont do you much good, but I want you to have it in case... things go wrong. I believe with my whole heart, God would understand."

Blaine's gut twist, and his eyes get glassy._ I would rather take myself out, than be torn apart, but Becky._ Swallowing the lump in his throat he nods.

Tanya nods back, knowing he understands what she's saying, "I don't want Earl or Ike to see it. It _was_ my dad's." She turns away, and plates the food as her voice cracks, "I know my Dad, and Mom. They would have done all they could, to get back to us. I just hope they aren't like the others, and that it was quick."

Before Blaine can offer any words of comfort,_ not that he could think of any, _She's calling the rest into breakfast. Thirty minutes and a full stomach later, Blaine and Becky stand on the front porch. While Earl scouts out the yard, shotgun in hand. Giving Tanya the all clear, she walks the two, to the truck. Becky climbs in the passenger side, while Blaine says his goodbyes.

Blaine hugs Tanya, whispering into her neck, "I wont forget what you guys have done for us, If you need to leave, come look for me." He hands her a sheet of paper with his address.

Tanya tries to smile, but fails. He really is a stranger to her, but she feels truly alone knowing he's leaving._ It's because, he knows the truth, he knows nothing will ever be right again._ "Will do Handsome. Who ever he is, he's one lucky fellow. You take good care of Miss Becky there, and go find him."

Waving to Earl and Ike on the porch, Blaine climbs into the truck cab. One last glance at her, and he starts the truck, and heads northwest. His heart heavy, he thinks of his family and friends, and Kurt. His urgency to get home, dampened by his fear of what waits for him, looking at Becky,_ Them._ Sitting up straighter in his seat, he feels the hard coldness of the gun, brushing the small of his back. _Just in case, Just in case. _

**Lauren and Emma**

She had dozed off a few times in the darkened house, but Lauren never let her guard down enough to sleep deep. Carl was still hacking in the sitting room, and Emma kept giving her worried updates on his condition. Last report, his fever hit 103 and climbing, and he was having muscle spasms._ Great, if I don't die from a Zombie attack, I'll die from the flu._

Emma walks in wringing her hands, "I think we need to get help, he really looks bad."

Lauren, "The phones are still out, I don't know where we can find help."

Emma, "We've got to try, there's got to be somebody out there."

Lauren stands, "Fine."_ Damn, I don't want to go back out there. Would really prefer to stick my head in the sand, while someone else takes care of this mess._

Ten minutes later, Carl in the back, Emma in the passenger seat, Lauren driving, hood ornament blinking, their off on their search for help.

Away from the shopping centers the streets are clearer. Dawn breaking, the sky purple and orange, Lauren tries to avoid the carnage the best she can. The shadows of the night before have faces now and occasionally she recognizes someone. She blocks it from her mind the best she can, focusing on her own breathing to keep the panic at bay then she hears the wheezing. _Deja vu_, Her eyes grow wide, as she glances in the rear view mirror, expecting once again to see the blue eyed stranger, instead a pasty looking Carl gazes back. His face registering pain, and fear. Lauren side glances at Emma,_ No help there,_ her eyes back on the road, she looks everywhere for a sign of life. Then passing the school she sees the cars, and people. "There, at the school look."

Carl moans, frantic her eyes go back to the mirror, their met by clear but glassy eyes. Breathing deep she turns into the lot.

**Tina and Azimio**

The ride to Angola, had been for the most part, uneventful. When they left Lima the car had a full tank, so they never stopped. They just drove, avoiding anything that moved. Driving through the destruction, weighs heavy on Azimio. Some part of his brain, had deluded himself into believing, _It wasn't happening here,_ where his parent's were. That he would drive up and find the retreat in full swing, give them a big hug, and say "You'll never believe what's happening at home." Then reality hits, and he wants to cry, but he wont, not in front of Tina, not in front of himself. The sign for Pokagon state park, blood stained hangs at an angle. Driving past the check point, they see no one. Total silence, the darkness complete. Finally reaching the cabins, he sees his parents car and his heart breaks. _If it was gone, I could believe they got away. That there still out there, looking for me._

The signs of carnage are everywhere, but Tina thinks it's odd, "Hey, where are all the things?"

Azimio, "What?"

Tina,"Well look around, it's obvious what's happened here. But where are they? Shouldn't we have seen at least one of them, walking around?"

Azimio sits up straighter, realizing she's right. The place is trashed, but there are no zombie's, no people either."I don't know."

Tina, "What do you want to do?"

Azimio, "Let's bunk here tonight. I want to look around in the day light, see if I can find any trace of my parents."

Tina follows him out of the car, both watching the darkness around them, waiting for a shadow to move. Approaching the cabin, Azimio puts his ear to the door, listening before he opens, nothing. He finds the door unlocked and enters. Without permission His eyes well up. Their stuff, all his parents things are there, laid out as if they will be back any minute to get ready for bed. Sniffing the moisture back, he bolts the door, and checks the windows.

Tina, tired lays down on the bed. Taking off his coat, but leaving his shoes on, Azimio climbs up beside her. They lay side by side listening to each other breathe, soon though the hurt growing inside Azimio's chest over flows, and Tina can feel the vibrations of it. Turning on her side, she scoots closer to the jock and nestles her head in the crook of his shoulder, throwing her arm over his broad chest. Neither one speaks, but takes comfort from each other.

Sometime later, light drifts in through a crack in one of the curtains. Dawn, has come and with it decisions to make. Azimio, stays still. During the night, they had changed positions. Currently Tina is tucked up against him, her back to his chest, and his arms around her. He can tell by her breathing she's still asleep. In the early light, his mind races._ Should we try and go back to Lima? Leave another note and continue west? Jesus, her hair smells good. Why aren't there any of those things around?_ Then he here's a thump, like his mind summoned one, something was outside the door. His body tensing, wakes Tina.

"Azimio?"

"Shush, somethings outside."

A/N: Next Chapter should be up soon. It starts off on the Morning of the 28th. Was going to add more to this chapter but decided folks might not want to read a 10,000 word chapter, so it's been divided. LOL. Night All


	15. Breaking Dawn Two

**When The Man Comes Around- Breaking Dawn Part Two**

Disclaimer: Still the same super poor person, own nothing but the voices in my head.

A/N: Wanted to give a special shout out to Dr Glitterbear for your awesome reviews :) Fanfiction is still blocking me from sending replies and seems to be deleting some of my words when I save my chapters. Especially ones with titles in front. Any one else having this problem? My super sick bug is some crazy respiratory infection, can't seem to kick it. Hey third antibiotics the charm, right? Thanks again to everybody reading this story. Life is trying to bring me down, but knowing my silly hobby is bringing a few others some enjoyment, really lifts the spirit. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

"_**The Dog Days are over, The Dog Days are done, **_

**_The Horses are comin' so you better run,_**

**_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father,_**

**_Run for your children, all your sisters and brothers,_**

**_Leave all your love and your longing behind,_**

**_You can't carry it with you, If you want to survive."_**

**_Florence and the Machine_**

**JBI**

Cold and stiff, he raises his eyes to look over the dash of his car. Dawn, has come to Lima. Parked in the back of Memorial Park Cemetery among the dead, Jacob shivers. After driving for most the night he found solitude behind the Iron gates. Oh he has seen some of the movies, but what kind of creature short of something on Buffy, could break through a coffin, concrete and six feet of dirt. Still he drove past the cemetery three times before he was convinced it was empty of those things.

His radio long dead, he's clueless to what awaits him beyond the tombstones that are helping to hide his car.

The cold seeps into his bones and he decides to start the engine. He watches the little red line barely hovering over empty and fights back a wall of panic. His knuckles white and his glasses fogged, he creeps out of hiding

Turning back towards the center of town, he prays he'll see others, like him. His car coasting on fumes, he hopes _soon_.

**McKinley **

**Dave** is leaning over the sink, splashing cool water on his face, when he hears the door open. He knows by his footfalls that it's Kurt. His Hand begins to tingle, remembering the warmth of Kurt's hand. Standing up straight, he wants nothing more than to hold that hand again, it's his last anchor to sanity. Looking in the mirror, their eyes meet, but before anything can be spoken the room fills up. With one last look, Dave leaves.

**Kurt **watches Dave's retreating form with confusion. He half expected to wake up in his bed this morning, dazed _from _a horrible nightmare. The haunted eyes of his peers, tell him it's real, and he's terrified. Their all stepping off the cliff and diving into the deep dark unknown. There is no manual, book or guide. _Not only are we losing friends and loved ones, but we're losing our way of life. Everything is gone, oh the buildings are still there but they just became obsolete. No more mall trips, with nothing more frivolous to do other than finding an outfit to make someone notice me. No more __sipping lattes while we judge the awful attire of our fellow shoppers. Oh how I wish my biggest concern was whether or not I remembered to study for the economics test. No all that's gone, now it's about survival. In a matter of hours, we've been reduced to our base roots, or maybe it's always been that way, just now the need for all the foolish material things have been stripped away, exposing the truth. They were just a distraction, from the truth that we all die,... eventually. _

Kurt, rubs the sides of his head. The morose directions of his thoughts, not needed at a time, when he needs to dig deep and find some hope. Something that keeps him hanging on, something to help him face the monsters outside the doors of this school, something to fight for, _something_ _or_ _someone_ _to_ _live_ _for_ _._ Stepping up to the sinks, he stands between Puck and Sam. Turning on the cold tap, he bends over and tries to wash the desperation of his face.

Sam his voice barely a whisper, " Hey Kurt, what's up with you and Karofsky?"

Kurt stands, turning off the water, and shrugs, "Nothing really, we just came to an understanding, that's all."

Sam, "He's not bothering you?"

Kurt, his eyes meeting Sam's in the mirror, he notices Puck listening intently, "No, he's even apologized for the past. With all that's going on, we've put that behind us." Noticing they still have disbelief on their faces, "He saved Rachel." Kurt, backs away from the sink, believing his last statement should end the questions, he turns to leave, when Puck stops him. "Dude, you two were holding hands in your sleep."

Kurt, injecting ice into his tone, "So."

Sam, "We're not trying to make you mad, just concerned that's all."

Puck, "And it's weird."

Sam, "Puck."

Kurt, "I appreciate your concern, but there is nothing _**weird, **_between us. Look,.. he lost his parents last night." looking at both of them, "The past is just that,.. the past. We all need to stick together now."

Sam nods but Puck looks as if he wants to say more, instead Sam elbows him and they leave the room. Kurt, feels relieved that one confrontation is out of the way, _How many more to go? And I lied there is something weird between us, it's called compassion._ One last glance In the mirror, and he leaves the room.

**Tina and Azimio**

Tina, wakes with Azimio's warm breath heavy on her ear. "Azimio?"

"There's something outside."

Her hands find the ones wrapped around her waist and she holds on, her own breathing picking up pace. "Is it one of them?"

Azimio, slowly unwinds himself from her and sits up whispering, "I don't know, stay here why I check." Getting up he looks for his gulf club, "Shit !"

Tina, "What?"

Azimio, "My dumb ass forgot the club out in the car, we need to find a weapon."

Tina stands beside him, quietly they search for something to be used. Both freeze when they hear heavy foot steps on the wood porch. Across the room from each other, they stand paralyzed. Then the door knob begins to turn back and forth. Forgetting about being silent, they renew their search for a weapon. Tina comes back to stand beside Azimio holding meat mallet from the small kitchen, and Azimio has found the fire place poker.

"HELLO, is anybody in there?"

Shoulders sagging in relief, Azimio goes to the door and cracks it. Standing on the porch, is a dark haired young woman, mid twenties, dressed in a dirty Tan Blazer, skirt and silk blouse. "You scared the crap out of us lady."

"Sorry, my names Nikki, can I come in?"

Tina comes up beside Azimio, looking her over. She nods to him, and he backs away allowing the stranger entrance.

Nikki, "Thanks so much, Honestly I heard you guys come in last night, but I was afraid. You never know who your gonna come across. Seemed safer to approach in the light of day."

Tina sits back down on the edge of the bed, "My names Tina and this is Azimio."

Nikki, "I'm Nikki Theobald, I'm the weather girl from channel six Cleveland." She looks at them, like they should recognize her.

Tina, "We're from Lima."

Nikki, "Oh,.. well I'm on my way home to Evansville."

Azimio, " What happened here? My parents were staying in this cabin?"

Nikki, sits down on the sofa, " The Military."

Azimio, "What?"

Nikki, "They weren't giving any body a choice, They came through and rounded everyone up for a mandatory evacuation." Sighing she rubs her face, the worry etched there aging her. "That's how I got here, I was on my way out of Cleveland and got scooped up."

Azimio hope filling him up, "So my parents aren't dead?"

Sadness flickers across Nikki's face for a moment. "I don't know, all Hell broke loose, when the military group I was with came through here, some of the infected had already made it here. That's how I got away."

Tina, "Wait, why did you want to get away?"

Nikki, "First, I need to get to my family, second they weren't allowing us a choice to go or not, third they were lying about everything."

Azimio angry, "Look, I need answers and I need them now."

Nikki leans forward running a hand through her hair, "I guess I'll start at the beginning. I was at work when the meteorites hit the east coast. The initial reports talked about people being sick, and mass riots. Then everything got quiet, the Military issued no fly zones, and people trying to get east were turned away. We knew they were covering up what ever was happening, but it didn't work. What ever this stuff is, it moves fast. Before we knew it, the scanners at our news desk were going off. The first calls came from the hospitals and morgues. Sitting around we didn't believe what we were hearing. Officers called in reports of dead people walking out of the coolers. They kept sending out reporters and Photogs, and they didn't return. That's actually how I survived, when the last one they sent out failed to come back, they decided to send me. The rookie weather girl. When I refused they fired me on the spot. I was leaving the building as those things were arriving. But Before I left they brought in some scientist from one of the local universities to discuss what was going on and I heard most of the interview." Pausing, she looks thoughtfully at the two teenagers, _Should, I tell them all of it, how totally fucked the human race is? _Standing, she goes to the small kitchen and rummages through the fridge, pulling out a chilled bottle of wine she opens it and takes a swig.

Azimio, "Well get on with it."

Nikki, _I would want to know, they deserve to know. "_According to his theory, there was some kind of extraterrestrial virus unleashed in the atmosphere when the meteorites hit. A virus that somehow regenerates the dead. Some of the reports also were of people being bitten, and dying from infection, only to be regenerated again, but the virus works the fastest on those newly dead. He believed that's what got this all started, When exposed to the virus, the freshly dead came back to life, and attacked people spreading the virus. That would explain the morgues and hospitals being hit first."

Tina, "That just sounds crazy."

Azimio, "Yeah, but dead people walking around sounded crazy yesterday morning."

Nikki, "He kept citing some Dr. Wickramasinghe. And talking about the 1918 Flu epidemic. I guess there were some who thought it too, was caused by alien microorganisms that could have reached the stratosphere, where they would have spread before falling down. Explaining how it spread to remote places, and the speed at which it spread."

Tina, "What did you mean, about the Military lying? If they know this information, Can't they fix this, or stop it from spreading by warning people, telling them what to look for."

Nikki, shakes her head sadly, "I over heard a few of the soldiers talking, they lost contact with their superiors hours before I got picked up. They were indeed going by their original orders, but it doesn't matter if they go west or not."

Azimio agitated, "Why?, Why doesn't it matter if they go west or not?"

Nikki, "Because, it didn't just happen on the east coast. The meteorites hit all over the world. Whatever this is, it's everywhere."

**McKinley**

The choir room, is a buzz with nervous conversation and planning. In the end they all decide to split up into two groups, depending on who lives the closest to each other. Using school supplies, They write notes to their families explaining that they are going to head west on the back roads. Looking at the atlas they pick stopping points where they will leave word for their loved ones of their next move. The first one will be Elgin Illinois where Puck's family is. Gathered in the hallway, they wait for the all clear from Burt and Beiste.

Coming back to the group, coach Beiste raises a hand to silence everyone, 'Okay, everybody lets get to the cars as fast as we can, don't forget, get in and out of your houses quickly. Grab some photos, pack a small bag then boogie, anything we need later on we should be able to find. We'll meet back here in three hours tops."

**Puck**

Holding a squirming Beth, he walks toward the double doors. His heartbeat picking up with every step. He looks at the people surrounding him, and wonders who he wont see again. Rachel's bowed head draws him in. She's in the other group and his fear for her, gnaws at him. With his free hand he tugs her back to stand beside him. Whispering, "Hey princess."

Rachel looks up and nuzzles Beth, "Noah?"

Now that she's here and looking up at him, he's at a loss for words._ What can I say to her? Please don't die, I care about you._ "Be safe, stay close to your dad and Coach Beiste."

Rachel nods, "I will, please be careful too."

Puck watches her catch up with her group.

**Lauren and Emma**

Lauren, sees the crowd of people coming out of the school. Panicking that they will leave with out them, she lays on the horn. Leaning over the backseat Emma begins to call Carl's name. Then Lauren hears screams and Emma falls backward, slamming into the dashboard with a thud. The guttural moan, from behind her head is Lauren's only warning before cold clammy hands wrap around her neck.

Gasping for air, she struggles to hold on to conciseness as her vision blackens. Emma recovers and begins to pull at Carl's hands trying to free Lauren, but it's too late. Struggling, Lauren jerks the wheel sharply sending the car air born and once again it fills with Emma's screams.

**Santana **

She's in the same group as Brit, There would have been hell to pay if they had tried to split them up. Now watching everyone take their places she stands on the sidewalk waiting to get in her ride. Kurt's dad is standing guard, rifle to his shoulder, but it still feels like she's been thrown overboard in shark infested waters and is waiting her turn to climb into the rescue boat. Then a car horn blasting and screeching tires startles everybody. Distracted she only half listens to Brit, while she tells Santana she forget something in her locker. Eyes glued to the approaching vehicle, she doesn't notice the blond has left her side until Brit is already heading back through the school doors."Brit wait" She hollers. Then the car flips, distracting Santana again. Then she sees beyond the car, and what the horn blasting has brought. "SHIT."

Turning to Sam, "Don't you dare leave without us." Running fast she slams into the glass doors, and disappears after Brit.

**Will**

He knows it's Emma's car as soon as it turns the corner. Frozen he watches as it comes to a rest on it's side. The windows shattered and bloody, he takes off at a run followed by most of the group. His throat closes, Emma is hanging out of the windshield, eyes closed. Lauren lays motionless against the drivers side door as it rests on the asphalt. Behind them pinned under the car, is a very dead Carl who thrashes and cries out. His heart breaking, _She's dead, I know she's dead_. Leaning closer, he sees her chest rise and fall.

Everyone just stands there, _your not supposed to move accident victims._ Then they hear it. A chorus of moans coming from the far end of the lot.

Will moves forward and begins to pull Emma the rest of the way out. "Okay, a little help here, someone bring a car to them. We won't be able to carry them fast enough." The moans are getting louder, glancing up he sees some of the monsters are running. "Hurry, please Hurry."

**Sam**

Glancing back between the wreck, the school door and oncoming hoard he's scared. Running he makes a break for the school, opening the door he yells for the girls to hurry. Looking back outside he sees that even with Burt dropping as many as he can the Zombies are almost to the overturned car . Shotguns begin blasting, as Finn and Kurt join their dad. The rest pull Emma and Lauren like rag dolls from the destroyed car. He watches the group load up, and begin to leave the lot. It's now or never, he has to leave. He has to go after his family, torn he makes the call. Screaming, "Santana, I'll be back. You guys need to hide, please understand, I'll be back. I promise" Running he makes it to his Jeep just before the hoard reaches him. Driving out of the lot he glances in his rear view mirror and tears seep out of his eyes. The creatures are filing into the unlocked school doors, and a screaming Latina stares angrily out of a second story window as she bangs her hands on the glass.

**Tina and Azimio**

**Tina**, feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room. **_Everywhere It's Everywhere,_** keeps echoing in her head. She's not sure if she can face this much longer, if her will is strong enough. Going through the motions she makes them a light lunch, inviting Nikki to join them. Heating soup on the stove, while she butters bread for grilled cheese, she tries to focus just on the task of cooking. Trying and failing to calm her racing thoughts.

**Azimio, **his stomach rumbling from the smells coming from the stove sits at the small table composing another note to his best friend.

_Dave,_

_Hey man hope you get this and your families safe. Things are pretty fucked up right now, but I have a hope. Some military guys came through and evacuated the retreat. There's a chance my parents are with them. They were headed west toward Fort Leonard Wood in Missouri. I'm going after them. I'll leave signs along the way. Keep an eye out for them man. God I wish you were here with me. Love you Bro._

_PS. Stay away from dead people no matter how they die._

He finishes writing and Tina tells him the food is done. Clearing the table, the trio begins to eat. Azimio looks across at Nikki. Half the wine bottle is gone and her eyes are glassy. _Great, not really the time to get shit faced._ Lifting the second half of his sandwich to his mouth, he freezes mid chew when a shadow falls on the window.

**Sam**

Wiping his face he catches up with the group headed to the east side of town. Their first planned stop is the motel. Stomach churning, he pulls into the lot. According to the plan, the rest are to park along the street and offer back up as needed. Before he can even open his door, Coach Beiste is there, shotgun in hand. Nodding to her, he squares his shoulders and they approach the door. There's a few zombies about but they are mutilated so bad, they're barely moving. Holding his breath, he tries the knob and finds it locked. Knocking, he calls out "Stacey, Stevie? " he can here shuffling, but no one answers the door. His heart sinking, he fishes his keys out and unlocks the door. Before he can open it, Beiste taps him on the shoulder and he turns. Dragging himself along, is the motel manager. Sam, swallows thickly, Mr Schwartz legs have been chewed off below the knee.

**Mike, **is in the the group headed toward the west side of town. His house is the first stop. Something deep inside cries_ their dead,_ before his feet touch the pavement. He wants to tell the group, let's go, nothing to see here, but his feet move on their own. Then the doors in front of him, and he's opening it.

"Mom? Dad?" Silence greets him, and Dave puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Together, they walk in. His father is laying face down in the hallway, and he can see his mother's shoes sticking out of the kitchen. He begins to move in towards her, and Dave stops him, "Mike, you don't wanna look at that man. You want to remember her a different way." Mike nods, He knows what Dave is saying makes sense, but he can't. He has to know. Focused on the hatchet embedded in his mother's skull it feels like its floated into the air and is hacking his insides to pieces.

Then Dave places a sheet over her, blocking the hold her dead body has placed on her son. "Mike, come on. We need to get movin, lets grab a pillow case and fill it up."

Mike leads Dave to his bedroom, and begins to dig through his closet. Rifle shots cause them to jump, and they pick up the pace. _They've been seen._

**Becky and Blaine**

Even the back roads are littered with Zombies. Blaine is grateful for the big truck, and it's ability to plow through the crowds, but it drinks gas at an alarming rate. Now almost on empty, he watches the scenery for hope. If he can't find a gas station clear enough, they will have to find another car with keys or siphon some gas. He's not sure if he'll even be able to do that or not. One of those things he's seen on a TV show, _will it even work?_ He has the gun, but that..._that's _ _for them. Oh God_.

Becky yawns, disturbing his thoughts. _If it wasn't for Becky, I would be dead. She's needs me, and I need her to need me. What the hell does that say about me? I don't care enough about myself to fight for my own life, but I can hold on for someone else._

Becky, "Blaine How much longer, till I can see coach?"

Blaine, "Uh, hopefully soon. Lima's not that far away." A smile lights up Becky's face, and Blaine sighs. "It might take us a little while to find Coach Sylvester when we get there though."

Becky, "Okay."

Blaine hopes that Sue is like the cockroach she seems to be at times, that even a nuclear war would not defeat her. In the distance he sees a feed store with gas pumps attached. The lots bare.

Blaine, "Becky, were going to stop for gas. I'm going to leave the truck running and I want you to stay inside with the doors locked. Okay?"

Becky shakes her head yes, the smile gone from her face. She knows what they face.

His eyes scan their surroundings. Pulling beside the pump, he sees that they are functioning. One last glance around and he climbs out, and hooks up to the tank. A blinking message comes across the small screen on the pump,** Cashier authorization needed.** Beads of sweat form on his upper lip, in the frigid morning air. The store is dark, except for a dangling florescent light fixture, that creates a strobe effect. The cold steel at his back, failing to reassure him. He pulls it out anyway, feeling the weight on his palm.

"Becky, I've got to go in and turn on the pump, keep your eyes open and sound the horn if somethings coming." Taking the safety off, he holds the weapon with both hands, mimicking the many police shows his father watched. Each step closer gets harder and harder. Then he's there. Peering through the glass, he sees no one. He Takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. Gun drawn, he looks in all directions before moving to the cash register. _Shit how does this thing even work?_ Five minutes later and he's figured it out. Then the horn starts blasting, causing him to scream. He runs around the counter, hurrying to get back to Becky, when a shadow falls over him, skidding to a stop he's blocked. Standing in the entrance dressed in bloody bib overalls, jaw missing and tongue lapping air, is a zombie.

**Sam**

Their smell causes the creature to pick up speed, and before Sam can blink its there and tugging at his pants leg. Gasping he falls back on the door. Beiste steps forward and crushes it's skull with the butt of the shotgun. Leaning heavily on the door, Sam wipes his face, then the door at his back opens, yelling he falls . Landing with a thud, the wind knocked out of him, he rubs his eyes and looks into his little brothers face.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, had a lapse in confidence and did some rewriting. Good news is I got my very own computer now :) I have finally entered the new age with my very own laptop. That means updates will be faster. Already halfway done with the next chapter, more soon.


	16. Breaking Dawn Three

**When The Man Comes Around- Breaking Dawn Part Three**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee.**

**A/N: You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts :) Have tried to reply to reviews and I still don't think my replies are going through so here's a big thanks to: Sexi Zexy, redroe23102, Bridgette th Masquerade Turtle (Your Art is Amazing), RoseBelikov'at', Dare91, riverkirby, Kaesaku, Orangetruffle, forsakenkalika, Little-monster, DrGlitterbear, Lori Mereel. **

**I'm getting this up later than I wanted, stupid real life getting in the way again. I get to escape for a couple of days though, so I will live off of cotton candy, water and Glee Zombie madness. Next chapter shouldn't be too far behind this one. Thanks again for reading.**

"_**Mama, we all go to Hell, Mama we all go to Hell,**_

_**It's really quite pleasant, Except for the smell,**_

_**Mama, we all go to Hell."**_

_**My Chemical Romance- Mama**_

**East side Group-Sam **

Heart pounding he stares into the clear eyes of his brother, "Stevie?"

Stevie stands still and silent like a statue. Sam's joy at seeing him alive an unharmed plummets. Getting to his feet with a hand from Beiste, he looks beyond his brother into the room. "Stevie, where's Stacey?" Something flickers to life behind the young boys lashes. Still quiet, Stevie raises one arm and points to the bathroom. Sam knows without asking that his parents aren't there,_ know way they would have let Stevie come to the door._

Lump in his throat, Sam steps into the room while Beiste stays behind to guard the door. His brother's silence sends knifes of fear and pain straight to his gut.

The rooms small but it feels like an eternity to the bathroom door. Reaching out he feels the cool metal of the cheap knob and a presence at his side. Looking down into the solemn eyes of Stevie he Gathers his courage and opens the door. There's a small, dark mass huddled behind the shower curtain. Holding his breath he reaches out he pulls the curtain back.

"Sam." A small voice calls out from the tub.

**Blaine and Becky**

**Becky,** terrified she watches the monster enter the store wishing she could do something to help Blaine. She searches the cab for anything she could use._ Nothing, theirs nothing I can do. _

**Blaine**, the tongue is what gets to him the most. He's almost mesmerized by it, the way it snakes out of the creatures face, like it's an entity all by itself. The things bulging black eyes and smell, a mixture of pig shit and sour meat, allow him to break free of the tongues spell. Staggering backwards Blaine stumbles as the creature comes toward him. He lifts the gun and fires without taking aim. He misses hitting a display case of lotto tickets. The only place Blaine has witnessed a gun being fired before is on Television, now the reality of the heavy weight in his hand and the deafening sound it produced, momentarily stun him.

Then it's above him, the zombie farmers shit caked work boots touching his own shoes. It claws for him and Blaine rolls to the side scrambling down the nearest aisle. Flopping over on his back gun up, he makes the effort to aim this time. His hand is trembling and once again he misses, killing a box of saltines instead.

Instead of growling, it gurgles and blood bubbles pop out of what's left of it's face. Moving fast it approaches.

**Mike and Dave- West side Group**

The gunfire speeds them up, Mike grabs a family photo album and a few pairs of clothes. Turning back to the hallway, he bumps into Dave's back but Dave doesn't move.

Mike, "Go man, lets go."

Dave his voice low, "Mike, back up slowly."

Mike begins to move slowly, then he hears a roar. Peaking around Dave, he's glad he pissed before they left the school otherwise he would have wet himself. Three feet away is a tiger, a dead zombie tiger._ No Way. _Mikes voice comes out squeaky and high, "Uh Dave.. is that what I think it is, or have I lost my mind?"

Dave, "Dude, just move slowly and don't let it see you. I'll be right behind you. I really don't think were equipped to handle this fucker."

Mike begins to back up down the hallway, "Where did it come from?"

Dave stays still, hoping to buy Mike enough time to get away, knowing that as soon as he moves the blood soaked drooling animal will pounce._ The dumb cat probably ate something dead. "_The Circus is three blocks over at the fairgrounds."_ I hate the fuckin Circus. _Dave continues to hear gun shots outside. The fact that no one has come in after them, tells him that they probably didn't see this animal prowling around. _Or their too busy fighting more like it, Kurt!_

**Santana and Brit- McKinley**

**Santana**, hits the glass one more time before she turns and runs back to where Brittany is shutting her locker. Her emotions are blending into a dangerous cocktail of fear, anger and grief. The smile that lights up Brit's face as she approaches frustrates and warms her. _She's too innocent for this, she doesn't deserve to die in this crappy Hell hole of a school. She doesn't deserve to die in pain. "_Brit, what was so important that you came back in here?"

Brit, "Our picture with Scooby. The one from the sixth grade trip to King's Island." Cocking her head she looks at Santana, "Why are you mad?"

Santana, "I'm mad, but not at you. Were in trouble Brit." She can hear them below, bodies crashing into the lockers and moans echoing off the walls. "They left without us."

Brit's face becomes a mask of confusion, "What? They wouldn't do that, sides Artie has Bandit."

Santana shakes her head, "They had to. There were too many of those things." The sound of footsteps on the stairs, pushes them into motion. "Were on our own and we need to go now." Grabbing Brits hand the two girls run towards the back of the school. Every stairwell they pass is filling up with zombies.

Brit. "San, what are we gonna do?"

Santana watches as the monsters start to spill out of the stair wells on to the second floor, "We need to hide."

**West side Group- Dave and Mike**

**Dave**

The pissed off jumbo cat stalks toward him and he takes a step back. The tigers head tilts and it lets out another roar. Thinking quickly he grabs one of the wooden stools placed near the kitchen and holds it out in front of himself. His injured shoulder screaming from holding the extra weight. "Back, stay back."_ Yeah, that will work big boy, why don't you tell him to sit or roll over? Man, am I such an ass that even the voice in my head's a dick? Wonderful I'm about to become a can of friskies and I'm arguing with myself._ The tiger swipes a paw hitting the stool but Dave hangs tight, hissing in pain. "Mike dude, you clear?" Silence is all the response he gets. _Great, what you expect Dave? Them Gleeks to come running to save your sorry ass. _Backing farther down the hall with the cat following and swiping at him, he has another thought, one that stops him cold. _Maybe Chang didn't run out on __you, maybe something took him out._

**Blaine and Becky**

**Becky,** sitting in the truck she hears the gun fire twice but in the flashes of light inside the store, she can still see the sick man walking around. _Please don't get eaten Blaine._ Once again she tries to think of a way to help. Looking around she spots movement behind the truck and she gets on the floorboard.

**Blaine's** eyes follow the box of crackers to the floor. Tanya's voice floats through his mind,_ "It probably won't do you much good, but I want you to have it in case...Things go wrong."_ For a moment with the warm gun gripped tightly in his hands, he thinks about it. The monster almost to him, and his fear complete he doesn't want to die like his father. He saw the pain on his face, _he felt it all. _Then he hears Becky screaming, he jumps to his feet and is grabbed by the dead farmers claws. It hauls him off the ground towards the gaping hole of it's face. The slimy tongue drifts out and touches his cheek. Becky screams again, and Blaine snaps to. Turning his head a way he lifts the gun up to the creatures face and fires. It's body jerking, Blaine's thrown to the floor. Then he's running. Slamming through the doors, he sees why Becky is screaming. It's head banging against the passenger side glass is the dead farmers wife.

Knowing he can't aim worth a shit, his only option is surprise. Gun ready he runs, the sound of his feet hitting the pavement causes the creature to turn. Before she can make one step he's there with the gun to her bruised forehead and he fires, sending gray matter all over the truck while shattering the passenger side glass. Hurrying in case the shots bring more, he pumps the gas filling the tank. Putting the nozzle back he climbs into the truck with Becky still sitting on the floor he takes off. His eyes scanning the horizon for danger.

**Mike and Dave- West side Group**

**Dave**

The Tiger continues to stalk forward, and Dave resumes his retreat. It's almost on him and he can smell the dead flesh on it's breath. Then Dave's back hits the wall. He tries to glance to the side to see where he can run to, but he's afraid to take his eyes off the cat. _Damn, this is not how I wanted to go out, but fuck if this ain't happening._ Gripping the stool with his sore arm, he brings the hammer up. He's not going down without a fight. The tiger leaps crashing into him, and slamming him up against the wall. Dave hears a series of bangs and the weight of the dead animal causes him to collapse.

His head now hurts bad enough to match the pain of his shoulder, he can hear people shouting his name, while they roll the rest of the animal off him. Hands pat him all over, he assumes looking for bites. Then their helping him stand._ Damn, my ribs too. What did ya expect would happen, getting sacked by zombie tiger is a little different than your usual opponent._

Looking at the crowd surrounding him, he almost smiles. Chang, Burt, Finn and Fancy stare at him with amazement. He knows why, _who else could face that and live besides The Fury, okay now I have officially lost it. Damn Gleeks. _Then he does smile.

Kurt concerned, "Dave, you okay?"

Dave, "I'm fine."

Burt, "Come on, lets get going. No telling what else is around here."

Kurt, "You sure your fine?"

Dave, "Yeah fancy, I'm good as can be. Just hit my head hard." Wheezing a little as he walks back out of the house, "And I think my ribs are bruised."

Walking beside Dave, Kurt whispers, "Your house is the next stop."

Dave knows what Kurt is really saying. Will he be able to face his house and all those memories. Honestly he doesn't know, a part of him wishes they hadn't got there in time so he wouldn't have to find out.

**Tina and Azimio**

**Azimio, ** drops his sandwich on the plate and grabs the fire place poker. His gut telling him this time, it's not some air head reporter. Tina takes the cue and goes to the counter top for the meat mallet. Nikki, continues to eat and drink, too drunk to care. Azimio just shakes his head at her, knowing that when push comes to shove he won't be able to save her sloppy ass. Tina moves to stand beside him.

Tina her voice soft, "Were not going to be lucky this time are we?"

Azimio looks down at her and shakes his head no, "Stay behind me, I'm going to peek out the window. Maybe they don't realize were in here."

Close together they go to the window. Azimio's stomach sinks, there are at least ten of them scattered around the lot and surrounding cabins.

Azimio, "This ain't good, but at least they don't seem to know were in here. They're just wandering around."

Tina nods and Nikki clumsily knocks the wine bottle to the floor with her elbow. Grinning like an idiot she laughs, not realizing her stupid mistake has brought her death.

The windows crash in and the wooden door begins to bow under the weight and strength of the creatures. Azimio grabs Tina's hand, "Will go out the back and circle around to the car."

Tina points at Nikki, "What about her?"

Azimio turns around and hauls Nikki up, she can barely stand, "Shit, woman why'd you get drunk now?" Grunting he throws her over his shoulder, her dark hair hanging down his back. She begins to giggle. The door gives as they run to the back door. Tina opens it going first and Azimio follows. Something snags on the door, as he runs out. He can hear them right behind him and he gives it his all tugging hard, he breaks free and runs after Tina. Getting to the car first she starts it up.

Azimio, opens the door ready to put Nikki in the back, and he yells.

He had felt the hands grabbing at him in the door way, but he was to panicked to realize they were also grabbing Nikki. They had almost pulled her head off. Her thousand watt television smile, has grown six inches. Her mouth stretched and floppy, jaw hanging slack. He Thinks she's dead and lays her body on the ground while he gets in the car.

Tina grim faced backs up, then they both scream aloud as Nikki suddenly bolts up into a sitting position. She begins to paw at her face, and make a terrible keening sound. Horror struck Tina and Azimio watch the zombies follow the sound back around the side of the building.

Whipping the car around Tina flees the lot, one glance in the rear view mirror shows the monsters almost to the young woman, knowing it's out of their hands, she pushes the rear view mirror up facing the ceiling, so they can't see.

**West side Group- Karofsky Residence**

**Dave**

The first thing he notices when they pull up, his mother's car is gone. Kurt has volunteered to go in with him, which considering what happened at Mike's, Burt decides to come too. The house seems empty, but he can tell someones been there. Walking upstairs he pulls out a duffel bag and loads it. Before heading back downstairs he goes into his parents room. Sighing he feels that burn behind his eyes and in his nostrils. _Keep it together man,you don't want to cry like a baby in front of Fancy's dad._ He picks up their wedding photo, taking it out of the frame he puts it in the bag and shuts the door.

Kurt watches him with worried eyes as he comes down the stairs. Turning Dave walks past him and into the kitchen. He finds Azimio's note on the table. Now he doesn't give a damn who sees, he begins to cry. Big unmanly tears stream down his face, alarmed Kurt runs up to him, Burt hovering in the background.

Kurt, "Dave, what is it?"

Dave his voice choked and thick, "It's Zee, he's alive."

Burt is uncomfortable, he wants to comfort the boy, but who it is stops him. "We need to get a move on, still a lot of places to go. Quinn's house is next and we might have trouble getting to it."

Dave nods, and begins to wipe his face on his sleeve. Kurt hands him some napkins and rubs his back trying to help him calm down. While a still uncomfortable Burt, watches his son rub lazy circles on the other boys back.

Finally in control of himself again, tears stopped, Dave thanks Kurt for the Napkins and walks out the door.

**Sam- East side Group**

His sister is alive and fine. Stevie made Stacey stay in hiding while he checked things out. Holding her tight Sam sends up a prayer of thanks to God. He doesn't want to dwell on his losses at this moment, but he needs to know for sure before they leave. "Stacey, where are mom and dad?"

Stacey tears up, "I don't know for sure. These bad people came to the door, and dad started yelling. Mom locked us in the bathroom, and told us not to come out. Stevie went out anyway, but he won't tell me what happened, he won't talk at all."

Sam "That's okay honey. We'll worry about it later, now were going to go outside, and I want you to keep your face buried in my neck Okay? Don't look around, promise me."

Stacey, "I promise."

Looking over at his brother, he knows it doesn't matter if he sees or not. The damage is already done. Sam has a good idea of what Stevie has already seen, and his heart breaks a little more with the knowledge.

Beiste, "You ready Sam? Shue's apartment next."

Sam, "Ready Coach."

**West side Group- Jameson, **the 1975 Ford LTD he's driving smells like moth balls and Old Spice (not the new cool kind, the kind his Grandpa wore) Maybe that's why his mind wonders to his own grandmother. Driving through the streets of Lima, he's transported back in time. Once again he's five, sitting on the wooden pew of her apostolic pentecostal church, while a phantom piano plays an uptempo tune.

"_**There to sleep in Jesus till the judgment day come, I'll live on, Yes I will, After I die."**_

A cold chill sweeps his body._ Those lyrics are just damn creepy now._ Gazing at the empty dead faces they pass, he doesn't want to live on._ Jesus if I die, please let me stay dead._

"_**When this body slumbers and sleep, in this cold, cold land, I'll Live on, Yes I will, After I die."**_

Jameson, wishes for the darkness back. The morning light shows more than he wants to see. The gore is so thick on some streets the bald tires have trouble gaining friction. Lauren is laying across the back seat unconscious and Quinn is riding shotgun.. He's still unsure how that happened. _Luck of the draw I guess or maybe because this cars such a boat, she can keep her distance. _She remains quiet and huddled close to the door. Still out of all the guys, she seems the most comfortable around him.

His stomach knots, looking at her. That's where they are going next, to Quinn's house. They plan to pull open the gate with a tow strap, if they can't get the controls to work. He didn't tell anyone how Strando bit it, and now he's horrified about what he might have to see again.

Not wanting to frighten her anymore than she already is, he watches Quinn out of the corner of his eye. Noticing her knot whats left of her skirt in her fist. She still looks like a cornered animal, frightened and ready to leash out. She keeps her eyes on the Range Rover in front of them, on her daughter.

Then before he knows it their there, and he's looking at the back of the Ottawa Police cruiser. The trunk lid shut tight, and a thick red paste covering the rear.

Swallowing his meager breakfast back down for the second time, he gets out to help Finn with the guard shack. They see a few Zombie's down the way, but the front of the edition is fully landscaped, so more could be hiding anywhere. Walking past the police car his knees go week and he has to steady himself on the hood. Strando's lower half is no where to be found, dragged off for some creatures feast, but inside the trunk of the car the rest of him is growling.

"_**Men will cry to the rocks, and Mountains run, Oh I'll Live on, Yes I will, after I die."**_


	17. When The Man Comes AroundDarkness Falls

When The Man Comes Around-Darkness Falls

Disclaimer: Own nothing, just playing with others toys.

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts :) For any wondering who Jameson is, he was one of the football players that showed up in the Super Bowl Shuffle. Gothicthundra named him Jameson in their story **Apologies** (which is one of my absolute favorite stories, check it out) and I guess the name stuck in my head. This story is going to be a long one. Hope you all are still enjoying.

" _**And, you know the thing about a shark...he's got lifeless eyes. Black eyes. Like a doll's eyes. When he comes at ya, doesn't seem to be living...until he bites ya, and those black eyes rollover white and then... ah then you hear that terrible high pitched screamin', The ocean turns red, and despite all the pound in' and the holler in', they all come in and they ….rip you to pieces."**_

_**Quint - Jaws**_

**March 28th**

**Puck **is restless. Sitting behind the wheel he feels the need to be doing something, anything. He watches Jameson and Finn try to get the gate controls to work. Dave, Kurt and Burt stand watch. The need to stay close to Beth overrides those feelings. Worry seeping under his stout walls and taking residence. Worry for his Mother, and Sister. Worry for Lauren,_ She's still out...I'm no doctor but that can't be good._ Worry for Beth's Safety. That's the main one, he want's to be gone from here on the road already and away from everything. But he also wants to find the rest of his family, and soon. But Beth comes first, and for now staying with the others is safer. More eyes, more weapons. Puck's not dumb, and like Quinn found out, the dead things walking around, unfortunately aren't the only monsters.

Drumming his fingers impatiently his eyes scan everywhere, constantly checking the mirrors so nothing can sneak up on them. He sees movement in the bushes behind the guard shack, right behind Finn.

**McKinley**

**Santana** fear coursing through her veins she crushes Brit's hand in her own as they run. Coming around the corner she sees the zombies are already coming from that way. The stair well closest to them is filling up and the monsters are almost to the second floor landing. "We got to go up another level." She pants. Tired, each step feels like three. Their bodies are slowing down, but the dead things behind them keep coming unfazed. Now on the third floor Santana heads toward the science wing. Ducking into one of the chemistry labs and locking the door. Hiding up against the wall, she hopes the heavy wood door will hold them back. The moans and sounds of bodies bouncing off lockers once again fills the hall. _Please go past, please just go past._ Banging on the door causes both girls to jump. Santana places her hand over Brittany's mouth to keep her from crying out. The banging is so loud it sounds like the whole wall is going to cave in. Grabbing a jar of acid off the shelf beside them, Santana gets down low hoping the science tables will hide them from view. The sound of glass breaking and her heart is ready to jump out of her chest. _Shit they broke the window on the door, please be too stupid to unlock it. _Taking a deep breath trying to steady herself she holds it in as she hears the lock clicking open.

**Dave- West side Group**

He keeps the contents of Azimio's letter to himself, not allowing anyone else to read the personal note although he tells Mike where Tina is. He's glad for Mike and can see the visible lift of his team mates shoulders at the news. _After finding his folks that way, he deserves something to hold onto. _Now he has a decision to make or not really, because his mind is already made up. He's going after his best friend. The rest are headed to Illinois. They've already written their notes, it would be too dangerous to go back and try and change them. He knows Mike will go with him, but the others will most likely stick together. Side glancing at Kurt standing beside him he wonders if he will ever see him again and if it would be better if they didn't.

They may have come to some half ass truce, but in the end he knows Kurt will not want him._ Even if I was the only other gay dude on earth or somethin like that. Hell maybe I am. _He snorts at his thoughts and turns to find Kurt staring at him. "Dave ?"

"It's nothin Fancy."

Kurt turns back around his eyes on his brother. _Maybe I should just let him know now, not that he will really care. _"Hey Kurt."

"Yeah?"

Dave runs a hand through his hair, "When we get back to the school, I'm not going to Illinois. I'm going after Zee." He watches puzzled, expecting some big argument from Kurt, instead he can see the wheels turning but before Kurt can tell him what he's thinking something comes crashing out of the bushes and Puck yells for Finn to watch out.

**Sam- East side Group**

Stacey and Stevie sit beside Artie in the back seat. Sam watches his sister play with the small puppy and his eyes meet Artie's in the rear view mirror. Deep down he knows Artie understands that they had to leave the girls behind. If not they both would have died for sure, but he can't keep eye contact with the boy. The accusation he sees there branding his mind and dragging him low.

**Artie**

He is angry at Sam, but he knows that's not fair. They had no choice, but his own failure to protect Brittany hollows him out. More than ever he feels like half a man. His mind set on repeat, he replays the scene of them leaving over and over. Each time he changes the scenario, he can walk and run. He's shooting the creatures, not missing a shot. But much like Dave is trapped in his body during his nightmares, Artie is trapped in his body during the waking hours. Frustrated screams bounce around his insides barely held in. The small children beside him, his only reason for not letting them out.

Looking up as the car stops, he sees they've arrived at Mr. Shue's apartment.

**Will**

Emma's head is resting on his lap. Her breaths are shallow and Will can see a dark bruise forming along the left side of her face. He holds a child's diaper to the gash above her left eye. Even with her hair pasted to her head with dried blood and purple bags under her tightly closed eyes, he still finds her beautiful. _Fragile._ His guilt over how he threw her love away last year comes back to haunt him. The hurt he's caused her. In his memory he can still see it screaming out of her eyes when she found out about Shelby. How stupid he was, then adding to his heaping pile of guilt, he interfered with her marriage and it didn't survive. In more ways than one, the image of Carl thrashing and pinned under that car sweeps through his mind.

_Come on Emma don't leave me now. You need to be alright. I've already lost someone I care deeply for. Maybe more, my parents, Terri, our friends? _The car comes to a halt outside his building and Sue glares over the seat at him. "Your stop Sponge Bob square chin, Don't worry I'll look after Elmo there."

Will nods, he knows Sue will do what she says, but fear still settles deep in his gut as he looks up at the dark building. Climbing out of the car, Leroy comes to stand at his side, shotgun in hand. Will looks back at the others Mercedes and her mother sit with Rachel in the Berry's corolla while Artie, Sam and his siblings stay around the corner in his Jeep keeping an eye out for trouble from that way. Sue and Emma with Beiste in her Isuzu will stay out front. They can see those things here and there, but they are still a little ways off. Even so, they need to hurry, in and out. _If not they could be left behind, like Santana and Brittany. _One more glance at Sam's jeep and he turns to Leroy, "Let's do this." Beiste's shovel in his hand, they go up the front walk and into the darkened hallway.

There are four doors in this hallway. His is the last on the left. As they pass his neighbors, he can hear crashing and groans coming from behind the closed doors. Locking eyes with Leroy they hurry up, unlocking his door he begins to enter then stops. The place is in shambles. _Someones been here__**. **_He hears a door shut in the bedroom._ Someones still here._

**West Side Group**

**Dave** runs after Kurt who charges forward as the creature burst through the bushes. He catches up with him just as Kurt reaches Finn. Swinging his golf club, Kurt hits the monster across the temple and drops it. Dave's relief is short lived, more can be heard crashing through the shrubbery. Jameson is still in the shack messing with the wiring and they hear a squeak as the gate begins to open.

Dave grabs Kurt's arm pulling him to his side as four monsters break through, "Come on lets get back in the cars, will run them over."

**Jameson **runs back to the LTD, Dave's idea is a good one, as more creatures join the first four. The gates are almost completely open, the bent portion keeping one side partially closed. One by one the caravan goes bowling for zombies. Cringing with each impact of metal against flesh he has a hard time dealing with running over other human beings, even if they are monsters. The few they miss pound on the windows while they drive past. Quinn screams and climbs down onto the floorboard away from the windows. With all the commotion, Jameson sees Lauren begin to stir in the back. Following as Puck leads the way to the Fabray house. They round the corner and Jameson whips into her drive. "Quinn were here."

Her eyes still slightly out of focus, land on Jameson. Carole and Finn are supposed to go in with her, But Jack is frantic when Carole tries to leave him. The only other female is unconscious and Quinn balks at Finn when he tries to help her out of the car.

**Quinn, **can't help it. Every time Finn or one of the guys so much as bump into her she feels Sal's meaty paws on her again. She's not sure if she'll ever want a man to touch her again. All they ever bring her is pain._ Her Father, Finn and sure she betrayed him, but he also betrayed her with Rachel, Puck, Sam __was all my own fault. _Somewhere deep inside, she felt unlovable, so with Sam she unknowingly opened her heart only to sabotage herself and rip it out.

Then Jameson's there holding out his hand and to her surprise and his, she takes it. Leading her into the house they move fast, on their heels is Finn with the shotgun . Her neighborhood is filled with the creatures, so the caravan decides to keep moving. Mike climbs into the LTD and with a nod they promise to circle back to pick up the three.

**Quinn, **hesitates at the front door._ It's unlocked._ Turning the knob slowly they enter. Standing still she listens but the house is quiet. On edge she grabs a heavy duty golf umbrella from the can beside the door. It has a long metal point at the top with an oak grip. Finn takes the lead and Jameson the rear as they escort her upstairs. At the door to her room, she ask them to stay in the hallway.

Jameson shakes his head, "No problem, but let us check it out first."

After he gives her the all clear, she enters and shuts the door. The clock is ticking, and she wishes it wasn't. She wants to take a shower and wash the bad away, but she can't and even if she could she knows the bad will still be there waiting. Making her feel dirty, filthy. Going to her closet, she strips out of her torn clothes, wincing as they brush against her bruises. Going for something soft and easy on her body, she pulls on a pair of her McKinley High sweat pants and a t-shirt. Tennis shoes and a hoodie complete her outfit. Dressed for comfort, and part to hide her body from any unwanted attention she opens the door. Carrying a small overnight bag, with a couple pairs of clothes she walks down the stairs, with the guys. They go and wait at the front window, watching for everyone to come back. Quinn can't shake the feeling that someone else is lurking in the house and constantly looks back down the dark hall. Then she sees it, her heart leaping into her throat, a shadow at the far end. Not taking her eyes off it, she reaches out and tugs on Jameson's sleeve. He looks at her, and she raises her arm to point, but she doesn't need to. The shadow is moving fast, and it's almost there.

**Will and Leroy**

The door closing startles them both. Will raises his shovel and heads to the bedroom. Like the front room, it too is a mess. Then something scrapes across the inside of the closet door. Both men breathing heavy, walk forward. Will reaches out to open the door, but it flies open smacking his hand and he falls back as a bundle of hair and clothes comes charging out. Leroy aims his shotgun, ready to fire but the thing runs by him fast. Then Will realizes it's screaming,_ not moaning, Oh God Terri?_ Glancing up from the floor he sees Leroy raise the gun and take aim.

**McKinley**

The sound of the lock opening has Santana unraveling. "Brit, their going to get in here. I'm so sorry."

Brit looks up,"Why don't we go hide in the ceiling, you know where Coach Sue has us place those little cameras?" Santana jumps at the suggestion, grabbing a chair she places it on a lab table. "Come on Brit you first." Pushing on one of the squares of the drop ceiling, she slides it to the side. Brit joins her on the table and the door opens spilling a snarling mass of bodies into the room. "Hurry, Brittany."

She hoist her best friend up, and climbs on the chair behind her. Brittany holds out her hand and Santana takes it. She's almost through the square when a fast mover grabs her ankle and tugs.

**The Fabray house**

**Jameson **steps in front of Quinn, just as the dark mass gets to the three. It plows into him like a cannon ball, sending him flying back into the door. Quinn begins to strike it with the umbrella, occasionally whacking Jameson in the process. While Finn tries to pull it off him. Even wrestling with the creature, the trio can hear the caravan arrive back outside. "Get it off, Get it off me." Jamesons losing, his forearm to the snapping creatures throat, he feels it slipping and the monster just barely misses his nose. Then he screams in pain, the thing has clamped down like a vise on his arm. Frantic he shoves with all his might, dislodging it.

Finn takes his chance and fires aiming at it's midsection, the close range cuts the creature in half. Jameson stands, holding his arm. Finn turns away from the twisting mess on the floor, "Did it break the skin Jameson?"

Shaking his head no, Jameson looks down at the teeth marks on his jacket sleeve._ Thank God for leather._ "Feels like it crushed a bone or two, damn them things are strong."

Quietly Quinn opens the door and walks outside not looking back, her voice almost a whisper, "He's not a thing, he was my father."

**East Side Group Will and Leroy**

**Will, **yells for Leroy not to shoot, but it's too late the triggers pulled. Will watches horrified as the clothes covered figure drops. Crawling over to her he screams Terri's name and starts pulling the clothes off of her. Shaken Leroy kneels beside him. One piece at a time, he uncovers her. Her eyes are shut tight and blood splattered on her neck.

Leroy his voice raspy, "Oh Will,...Oh Will I'm so sorry."

Will his mouth agape, agony settling in his heart._ Terri, his Terri._

Her eyes slowly open and he sits back, afraid they'll be black. They're clear. "Will?"

"Terri, oh god Terri, don't move. I'm here." Will cradles her head on his arm. "Where does it hurt?"

Leroy begins to pull the rest of the stuff off her. Terri chokes as blood dribbles out of the corner of her mouth. "My side burns, Will I thought you was one of those things." She tries to laugh and chokes again. Will wipes her mouth, "Try not to talk Terri, were going to get you out of here."

Terri smiles, "That would be nice. I've been hiding here since last night. I know you told me to stay away Will, but I was so scared."

Her words cutting him, Tears drop from his face onto hers. "Don't cry Will, it's going to be alright now, were together." Will looks down at what Leroy has uncovered, her body is covered in holes, and fountains of blood are bubbling out. "Terri."

Looking at him, she chokes again her eyes fade as she whispers, "It's okay Will, at least I get to feel your arms around me once more." Then the light goes completely out and Will lays her head down. He scoots away his knees drawn up to his chest and back against the wall he bawls.

Leroy stands in shock. _She was one of them, I thought she was one of them. Oh Hiram how will I be able to bare this fate._

Lost in his horror, Leroy doesn't notice that Will has once again come to stand beside him and has taken the shotgun out of his hands until the gun goes off. Stunned he watches Will grab the blanket off his bed and drape his ex wife with it.

Will staggers out of the bedroom, and back into the living room. He needs to get out of there and fast. Leroy behind him, he stops and without turning he speaks to him. "I thought the same as you, if I had been holding the gun, the outcome most likely would have been the same." Head down, Will leaves.

**Tina and Azimio**

The car is quiet. Both replaying the horrors they've witnessed over and over. Tina knows they need to go south west toward Missouri, but another thought crosses her mind. How will the others, _if there are others,_ know which direction to take? Before she can voice her concern, Azimio seems to be on the same wave length of thought.

Sitting up he turns to Tina, "We have to go back."

Tina, "What?"

Azimio, "We need to get an atlas and some spray paint. Then we can go back to the cabin and leave a sign. We can put the next town were headed to, and where to look for the next sign."

Tina, "Where should we go, I don't know my way around here."

Azimio, "We don't want to go to a big store. There is a Auto Zone off of North Wayne street. It will have what we need."

Tina's stomach in knots she heads into town, where she knows without a doubt what waits for them.

**McKinley**

Santana goes down hard, but she's tough. Two years of cheer leading under Coach Sue, she has to be. Rolling to the side she gets to her feet. Brittany yells her name, but Santana stays focused on the thing in front of her. It lunges for her and she hops over the table. More are crowding in, but they are tripping over each other, bottle necking the door. She knows the monster will be on her again before she can get up and onto the chair. So they circle each other, it snapping and swiping at her. She keeps the others in her line of sight while avoiding the one closest. Eyes darting for an escape she remembers the acid. Getting down on the floor she grabs it from under the table. A few more zombies have broke free and are headed her way, but they are slow. If she can get enough distance between her and the faster one she might have a chance. Taking off the lid she stands, tossing the contents in it's face.

It begins to wail, scratching at it's melting face. She can hear Brittany gagging from above her. But more zombies break free and crawl after her. Looking at them, she knows she won't make it. "Brit go, get out of here." _I don't want her to see this, Oh please I don't want to die this way. _Brit refuses to leave and Santana backs up until her back hits the window. _I would rather jump to my death than be torn apart._ Quickly she turns and unlatches the window. It's old and takes all her strength to get it halfway open.

Sliding her body through the narrow opening, she holds herself up long enough to catch eyes with Brittany one last time, "I love you Brit." Then she drops out of sight and Brittany cries.

Staring down at the bloody mess below her, Brittany's half tempted to lower herself down into it. Thankfully numbness creeps over her and auto pilot kicks on. Backing away from the opening she crawls carefully into the dust infused darkness.

**McKinley **Both groups make it back at the three hour mark. Puck and Artie were unable to get to their houses, so they hope anyone who looks for them, might go to one of their friends houses and find their names on the survivor list. Sam stares from a safe distance at the school. The school is filled and the dead can be seen on every floor through the windows, but no sign of the girls. One by one the cars follow each other to the outskirts of town, where they pause to go over their plan huddled on the edge of a corn field.

To Dave's relief, they have decided to head to Angola, and from there to Elgin. The group heads back to their cars, when they see Lauren sit up in the back of the LTD. Cautious, they approach her. Her eyes are clear. Puck opens the door, "Hey babe, how are you feeling?"

Lauren stares blankly at everyone, "Who the Hell are you people?"

**Blaine **

Driving into Lima he feels panic trying to take over. His hopes of finding other survivors, dies with each street he passes. Some houses are burned to the ground, death and destruction everywhere he looks. The streets are littered with the walking dead, avoiding the biggest groups he winds his way to his house. Becky's parents are dead, and she's not sure of coach Sylvester's address, so she agrees to go to his house first. He lives not far from Perry High school, where he transferred from. His eyes lock on the building that has mocked him for so long. Always reminding him of the fact that he ran. Dalton proved to be only a partial escape. He still has to look at the building every time he drives home and He still runs into old class mates, even his past bullies from time to time. He always tries to put on a brave face, but that's all it is, a mask. The scars of what was allowed to go on behind those massive walls will always be with him. Even though some part of him knows Dalton was the best decision for his safety, his core as a man is wounded. That classic John Wayne image young American boys are brought up to be, inside he knows he's no coward, he's smart. One beating, was one too many, and with no support from the school it was time to go. But deep down those classic stereo types are ingrained deep and the building still makes him feel like a failure.

Turning away from it's shadow he pulls into his drive way. The windows to the big house are dark. He knew his mother wouldn't be home_, she's never home._ His family has always failed on all conventional levels. There were no big Turkey dinners at Thanksgiving. Birthdays were not celebrated, to his mother they were to be unmentioned, she wanted no reminders of the loss of her youth. Christmas was forgotten all together one year when Blaine was only eight. His mother had went on a "Girls" trip to some spa in Arizona and his father spent his weekend in the fully insulated three car garage, drinking beer and polishing his baby. Most evenings he spent eating dinner alone until he met Kurt. He had friends at Dalton, but during school hours, but He became invisible when his Blazer came off. Always an after thought with his parents, he was used to it. On some level he knew they loved him, they just put themselves first. His father was the only one who spent regular time with him, and that had dwindled over the years. He could always see the disappointment just below the surface ready to bubble up. Even his love of Football, and his quick study at cars was not enough for his old man. Blaine always felt not that he was seen for the whole person he is, but just stuffed into a neat little box by his sexuality. He mourns the loss of his father deeply even with all the dysfunction. The hardest part is even though they should have loved him unconditionally and he knows they were in the wrong, he still yearns for their approval and now he'll never have it, at least from his father.

Feeling Becky's eyes on him, he makes an impulsive move. _There's nothing in there for me, there never was. _"Becky, lets just go to your house." He doesn't even want to face the house and it's memories to pack a few clothes. "I can grab some clothes somewhere else." Becky shakes her head yes and Blaine backs back out of the drive. _It's all dead, none of it was me to begin with any way. I was always trying to be what somebody else wanted me to be. Now with death on our heels, if I die, I'm at least going out proud of being myself for once. _

Navigating the roads once more his ever running mind goes back to the events of a few hours ago, and he muses over how his father would view his son now that he has blown the brains out of two people. His hands gripping the steering wheel of the big truck, he reminds himself that they were dead, or something close._ It was kill or be killed._ _Still that might have been someones Mother of Father, Brother or Sister and now they are nothing. Rotting carcasses left mutilated and abandoned at some filthy gas station. Well you are just a bundle of happy thoughts this morning._

Becky gives him directions by pointing. She hasn't said much since entering the town, and he knows what she sees affects her. She had not fully grasped the enormity of the problem, and now it's dawning on her. Finally they arrive at her house and the street is overrun. Backing back up the street to keep from getting swamped, "Becky, I think we better try some where else." She says nothing, but stares at the mass of bodies flocking toward their truck. Blaine decides to head towards the Hummel household. Ten minutes later and he's there. The house is dark and the street almost bare. He and Becky get out, fast and quiet they approach the house to find the door unlocked and a note attached. Once again Blaine palms the gun as he enters the front door. Locking it behind them he glances around before reading the note.

Kurt is alive but he's gone, headed west. _He's alive, He's alive._ Looking up from the note, "Becky, lets make sure the house is safe, then we can clean up and get out of town."

Becky, "What about coach?"

Blaine looks back at the note and the list of survivors at the bottom, smiling at Becky he hands her the note.

**McKinley**

Her first thought is, that she's dead. Considering her classmates frequently refer to her as Satan, the lack of heat causes her to rethink her fate. Santana's body is stiff and cold, her eyes flutter open. The sun is hanging low in the sky and soon it will be night. Shivering she sits up. She fell two stories and landed on the overhang above one of the side doors. "Oh God Brittany." Looking up the school is dark, and there's no sign of her friend. Watching the last of the orange rays streak into purple, she knows their alone for sure now. _If_ _Sam_ _ever_ _came_ _back_ _it_ _would_ _have_ _been_ _a_ _while_ _ago_. She stands and limps to the edge. This side overlooks the football field and Santana sees a line of golf carts._ They keep the keys in the glove boxes and megaphones in the storage under the seat. If I can get to them, I can drive around and see if Brit can hear me. _There are a few zombies walking about, but she thinks she can outrun them to the carts. Climbing over the side she drops to the ground, her legs collapsing at her weight. Her fall has taken more out of her than she realized. Standing she feels the wind shift, and the few outback catch her smell. Limping she heads for the carts, praying the whole way that the keys will still be there.

A/N: Sorry this update was delayed. Experienced both sides of life this week. I have a brand new nephew, and I lost a good friend. To be filled with Joy and Grief is an odd feeling. Hug all your friends and family folks, you never know if you'll get another chance. And be kind to one another there is too much hate in this world. Night All.


	18. DArkness Falls Two

**When The Man Comes Around- Darkness Falls Part Two**

Disclaimer: Poor = Own Nothing = Sad Face

A/N: Super Big Thanks to all my readers and reviewers :) Sorry for the delay, things have been messed up. This past week has been beyond harsh :( Here's a Recap since it's been over a week. Azimio and Tina are still in Indiana, headed into town for supplies. Blaine and Becky are holed up at the Hummel residence. Santana is alive and Kicking. Brittany is still in the school, and The caravan is headed towards Angola. Terri is dead, Lauren has amnesia, and Emma is still unconscious. Pretty much everybody is screwed in the head, by what they've seen or done. Should be back to regular updates from now on.

"_**When the Angel of Death comes down after you**_

_**Can you smile and say that you have been true,**_

_**Can you truthfully say with your dying breath**_

_**That you're ready to meet the Angel of Death." **_

_**Angel of Death- Hank Williams **_

**McKinley- Brittany**

Her body covered in grit and cobwebs in her hair, she scoots forward through the pitch black maze. Mice scurry around her, she's hoping they'll be her friends like the ones in Cinderella. "Here critter, critter." _Cinderella is blonde and I'm Blonde, if it wasn't so dark maybe they would see I look like her and quit running away. Maybe they know the family that lived in my locker._ Their tiny claws, ghost over her hands tickling them as she crawls. Pausing for a moment, it hit's her hard. These furry rodents sharing the ceiling space with her, might be the only living things left besides her in Lima. _They really left us, and now your gone. You left me too... Santana, what am I going to do?_ Brittany feels the tears slide down her face, knowing she can ask the darkness all the questions she wants, but there won't be an answer. _There's no one left to answer. _Curling up in a ball she decides to rest. Laying her head in the crook of her arm, she prays. "Please angry Dwarf God, I really hope you don't shoot lasers out of your boobs like Kurt would freak Santana out_. _But please if your listening tell Santana I said hi, and I love her.?" She listens for an answer, some sign that her prayers have been heard, _Nothing._ Tears roll down the side of her dusty cheek and pool near her elbow. Trying to ignore the little paws climbing her legs, she closes her eyes.

**Tina and Azimio**

He wants her to drop him off and drive around. The streets are thick with the dead. Driving past the Auto Zone for the second time she keeps going.

"Tina, what are you doing?"

Tina shakes her head and turns to circle back around the block, "I don't like it. We don't know how many of those things are in there." The store, like most on the main street, is dark.

Azimio's gut clenches. Fear is settled deep inside and he doesn't remember what it feels like, not to be afraid. "I don't like it anymore than you, but right now it's our best option."

Tina's not sure it really is. Unlike him, She's not holding out hope that the others will come for them. The devastation of her home town, in just a few hours time, so fierce, that she wouldn't be surprised if her and Azimio were the only survivors. _Mike I'm sorry, I wish I could have the same faith that Azimio has in Karofsky, but I don't. Everything is changed. The world is gone, __**It's **__**everywhere**__. This nightmare won't ever end. _Side glancing at Azimio, she feels sick at the thought of separating from him._ Two days ago, I couldn't stand to be in the same hallway, much less room. Now I feel physically ill about him being out of my sight. What if something happens, I don't want to be alone. I can't face this alone. _Her hands itch on the steering wheel with the urge to just floor it out of town. Head for the hills and hide out. The constant threat of a violent death is grinding her nerves to nothing, like an animal trapped in a corner she just wants free from it.

"I don't want to be alone." Her tone is hushed and he barely hears her.

Azimio looks at her profile while she drives and knows her thoughts. The same echo through his own brain, _what_ _if_ _I_ _make_ _it_ _and_ _she_ _doesn't?_ He doesn't want her out of his sight either, but with the streets crowded, it's too dangerous to wait, or park and them both go in. "Somebody has to be the get away driver Tina." He watches as her body contradicts itself, seeming to slump and straighten tensely at the same time. Reaching out he pries one of her hands off the steering wheel. Holding it between his own, he slowly draws circles on its back with his calloused thumb.

"Tina, drive up to the doors, I'll hop out running and be waiting for you when you come back around." Turning the corner, she once again prepares to make a pass at the building. Squeezing Azimio's hand tightly she looks him in the eye,"You better be waiting." Whipping into the lot, she takes out two Zombies with a quick clip of the car. Then before she can blink the seat beside her is empty. A blast of cold air sweeps into the cab filling her soul.

**Santana**

Heavy feet pound behind her, _Jesus a fucking fast one, shit_. Her lungs are on fire, and her leg is sore. _Dammit just ten more feet, you can do it Lopez. _Struggling she reaches out, and grabs the back of a cart.

The freezing metal bar in her hand, she allows herself a quick glance behind her._ No, no fucking way, not again. _Just a few feet away and coming fast is another reject from the circus. Neon green hair and black bulging eyes send renewed terror through her. Sliding into the seat, she opens the small glove compartment, frantically tossing everything out. The sound of the squeaker shoes continues to get louder, _closer_._ Keys, keys fuck where are the damn keys?_ Then she sees the small silver key chain with the Titans Logo on it. Palming them she starts the engine and grabs for the shifter, screaming as a white gloved hand grabs her shoulder.

**JBI**

Exactly thirty minutes after he pulled out of the cemetery, his car choked and died. One hour later he was able to muster enough courage to leave the locked vehicle. On foot his small frame aids in his escape, dodging from dumpsters to bushes, he does his best to stay out of sight. Unfortunately though, his morning jog (even in the cool weather) has caused him to sweat. With the shift of the wind, he sees a hoard of about ten lift their noses, (or whats left of them) and sniff. Warm urine runs down his leg, as he watches them turn in unison, towards the recycling bin he's stashed behind. Carefully he takes the strap of his bag off his shoulders, willing to leave his valuable equipment behind in exchange for speed, which on a good day he lacks- _today_ _is_ _far_ _from_ _a_ _good_ _day_.

Sprinting from behind the dumpster, he has a little bit of a lead, but not much. Arms pumping, he makes a break for the school that he sees in the distance. Hitting the tall chain link fence he climbs. He's almost to the top, when he can feel a hand tugging him back down. Losing altitude quickly he Screams and yanks his leg hard as he can. Free from the creatures grasp he makes it to the top and topples over the fence. Rolling on his side he can see it wont be long before he has company. A few are actually climbing after him, and on the far end of the field closer to the school are Zombies that have yet to spot him. Crawling away from the fence, he finally gathers enough breath to get up and run again.

All directions, he sees them. _I need to hide._ He heads for the bleachers and the score booth at the top.

The few that made it over the fence have lost sight of him during the climb, so for now he ducks low, under the cheap wood grained table in the enclosed booth.

Hours later it is from that cold booth where he watches Santana Lopez drop to her death, or so he thought at the time.

Stiff with cold, the sun setting and no cavalry arriving, the time has come to move. Slowly he crawls out from under the table and once again peers at the dark school. A flash of movement catches his eyes, holding his breath, he watches Santana run with a limp to the row of golf carts a group of monsters trailing behind..

**Blaine and Becky**

After checking the house, Blaine leads Becky to Burt and Carole's room. He tries to inject a smile in his voice, but his tone still falls flat."There's only one female in this house, so if you need any clothes, we'll find them in here." Becky silently nods and begins to rummage through Carole's closet. His excitement at the news of there being other survivors, best of all people he knows and cares about, is fading. The fear and trepidation once again filling all the spaces in his body. Almost more intrusive than before, _because now I have something to live for, an actual goal for myself, not just Becky. Something bigger than my base need to survive. I'm so freaking glad their alive...Kurt, but it's harder now. I thought all was gone, only to find out I still have so much too lose. "_Becky, I'm going up to Kurt's room. He's a little bit bigger than me, but I'll take baggie over bloody any day." Watching her eyes fill with fear, at being left alone, he hesitates. "You'll be okay in here, the doors are all locked. Just stay in this room, until I come back down for you, Okay?"

Becky, turns back to the closet, "Okay Blaine, Hurry back."

Turning to look over his shoulder one last time, he heads up the stairs. Although he was just in there checking for monsters, he pauses before he walks through the door way. This is going to be more intimate than he thought it would be. Sighing he goes straight to the closet and begins to sort through Kurt's clothes. His hand brushing over one of the many Dalton Blazers adorning the coat racks, Seeming to drown out the rest of Kurt's vibrant collection in their sea of navy. Guilt nags at him. His new found revelation of how hard he tried to conform to please other people makes him weak in the knees. _I did it to him too, I placed my own insecurities on him. Tried to make him conform right along with me. I helped to take him out of the spotlight he truly belongs in. For what? So some snooty kids in blue blazers would except him? I reached out and buried his head into the sand next to mine. Oh it's not all my fault, I didn't have to drag him kicking and screaming, I had help. One giant shove from Karofsky had him falling to his knees on the sand beside me. Ah, Good old closeted Jocks and their death threats, A Tale as old as Time. _Grabbing a black sweater and dark jeans, he moves away from the closet his eyes settling on a picture of Kurt with the New Directions, His voice ruff he whispers to the empty room, "Kurt, I'm gonna make it up to you. Tell you I how wrong I was, show you the real me... as soon as I figure out who that is."

Pulling off his dirty clothes he tosses them on the floor beside Kurt's bed. He opens the dresser where the picture sits and _Bingo, _he finds a pair of boxer briefs and socks. Tugging the jeans over the fresh underwear, they are a little long but snug. Next he pulls the sweater over his messy curls and sits down to put his shoes on. Bending over he grabs his jacket and takes the box of bullets and pistol out of the inner pocket. The five chambers glare at him, four empty and one full. Sliding off the cover of the box his hands begin to shake as he reloads. The box of ammo is small and he'll have to keep a close count of how much he uses. Standing he once again places the cold metal at the small of his back, the sweater covering it's bulk easily. As he begins to close the ammo box he suddenly takes out two bullets, tucking them deep in his front right pocket. _One for me, One for Her- Just in case._

Becky screams and he hears glass breaking. Blaine takes off full speed, shoving the box in his back pocket as he runs down the stairs, gun drawn.

**Tina**

Peeling out of the parking lot she looks in the rear view mirror to find Azimio has disappeared out of sight into the dark building. Her heart pounding in her throat, she begins the loop back around the block. Turning the corner she slams on the breaks, someone has pushed two cars into her path. In the fraction of time it takes her mind to calculate what's happening she's being pulled from the car. Screaming she claws at the man with one hand while lacing her arm around the steering wheel to keep her place with the car.

"I need your car, let go of the wheel. I need it Let go."

Tina keeps her grip on the steering wheel tight._ I being car jacked, It's the apocalypse and some idiot is car jacking me. _She pleads frantically, feeling her grip on the wheel loosen," I'll take you where you need to go, but you can't have this car. A friend is waiting on me."

"Let go you Bitch, I need your car." The side of Tina's face explodes in white hot fire reawakening the pain from her head injury the night before and she looses her grip completely, falling hard to the ground."Azimio." The stranger steps on her hand causing her to scream out, as he frantically climbs into the seat. Tina just barely rolls away in time to keep herself from being run over by the rear wheels. Hearing moans she painfully hoist herself up, and looks around. They are coming from all directions, her only hope is to find another vehicle and fast. Running from car to car she looks for one with keys. _That psycho was on something, he was twitching from more than fear. There must be fifty abandoned vehicles on this road alone, and he just had to take mine. _Panicking as the zombies close in, "Come on, come on, one of you has to have some keys."

_Nothing._ She's out of time. Abandoning her search she takes off on foot, cutting through the houses, back towards the direction of the Auto Zone.

**Azimio**  
The store is dark, but thankfully empty. Red shopping basket in hand, he goes up and down the aisles. He places an atlas, paint, flash light and some beef jerky in the basket. Bright colored spray paint cans clack together as he paces restlessly at the doors. _ Shit, she should have been back by now._ His hands tightly clenching the door handle, he scans the street._ I'll give you two more minutes Tina, then I'm coming for you._

**The Caravan**

An hour away from Angola, **Puck** pulls to the side of a country lane and the rest of the cars follow suit. In the distance is a brick ranch house, next to some farm sheds. He's been watching the gas gauge and the Range rover will be empty soon. He would rather fill up, outside of town, even if that means he'll have to siphon the gas. The sun's hanging low and the farm fields fallow, he can see for miles. It's clear so he climbs out, meeting the rest of the gang. "I'm gonna need gas, thought I could steal a garden hose from that house over there, in case we have to do it the hard way."

**Dave** eyes the house in the distance. There is no where they can go that doesn't involve risk, but he would rather take his chance on a lone house than a neighborhood or town. "Makes sense, but we all need to stay together. Who knows what or who is in that house."

**Puck** watches Kurt's head nod at Dave and he notices how they move, close- like they take turns revolving around each other. Where one is the other is close behind. His concern from earlier is turning to another suspicion and his eyes narrow at Dave. _No way_ _._ Remembering their hands held tight even in sleep he shakes his head. _Naw. _

Puck looks at the other cars, specifically the Berry's Corolla. "We can drive closer, but a few of us should check it out before any of the others get near it." Before he can turn back to the others, Rachel meets his eyes. Even in her broken state, a sad smile passes over her face, then it's gone. Puck has a soft spot for the crazy girl, even attraction...but this is something different- more intense. He's seen her hurt before, always wearing her heart on her sleeve and time after time he's watched Finn (not meaning to) break that very heart. For all her bravado, she's fragile. It might be that death is knocking on their door, but he can't help the pull she has on him. The horror surrounding them making those ties stronger. Opening his eyes to things that have been there all along. He knows other people, even some in this group- his eyes glance at the LTD where Quinn sits, push people away in hard times for fear of being hurt further. Not Puck, he acquires, no stranger to pain and loneliness he has nothing to loose for trying and nothing to gain but what he already knows.

The others agree, and they head toward the house. There are no vehicles around and **Dave** can't decide if that's good or bad. The Curtains are drawn, and the house dark. Burt brings the Navigator to a halt, and Dave climbs out Kurt and Finn close behind. His shoulder throbbing and ribs tight he sucks in a cool breath, and Kurt turns eyebrow arched. Dave shakes his head, speaking quietly "Don't worry, I'm fine Fancy." Behind them it's decided that Burt will stay behind with Carole and Jack, while Finn, Dave, Puck and Kurt check out the house. The rest of the group will keep a look out from the end of the driveway. Flanking the house, Dave and Kurt go one way, while Finn and Puck go the opposite. They look for open windows, that will give them an idea of what is inside. They finally meet in the backyard, after finding all the window coverings shut tight. Dave places the hammer in his left hand, and scrubs his face with the right, "Guess we go in blind." Puck nods grimly and they turn to the back door. Finn takes lead, with Puck next. Dave half turns to Kurt, "Fancy, you stay behind me." Dave doesn't see Puck's smile.

**Finn**, test the door knob and finds it unlocked, "Okay, you all ready for this?"

**Tina** **and Azimio**

Her head throbs as she runs. Tears stream down her face and she's panting, but in the distance the Auto Zone sign is peeking over a roof. The moans are loud behind her. She looked back once and she wont again. The sheer amount of them, _Half_ _the_ _damn town is chasing me, _almost dropped her to her knees. Tina makes it through four yards before she comes to a fence. Her shoes feel like there filled with sand, as she lifts her feet to the chain link. Screaming she tugs herself up and over, once again falling to the ground. She crawls for a few feet, before she's able to stand. Then she's off running, and the decaying bodies behind her keep coming, the massive amount of them, bowling over the fence. _ They'll never stop coming._

**Azimio**

The two minutes were up. Pushing through the door, he stays close to the building trying not to draw attention to himself. It's march and the sky darkens early, but it's not dark enough for cover yet, the sun is still hanging low in the west. He whispers prayers as he walks, "Please Tina be okay, lord please let her be okay." The paint cans clack together, causing him to freeze. His eyes scan to see if anything heard. Dropping down low, he places one can in each coat pocket. He stuffs the rolled up atlas, in his back pocket, palming the flashlight. The beef jerky forgotten on the asphalt, he continues to head in the direction Tina went. Then he hears what sounds like a hail storm coming toward him. A flash of black, blue streaked hair, and his heart sings. _Tina, she's alive. _"Tina." he shouts.

He watches her head lift up, and her eyes meet his. Frantically she waves her arms for him to run. Then he sees why, the hail storm is a sea of pulsating carnage following her. "Son of a Bitch."

His eyes glued to the oncoming tidal wave of terror, he's shocked when he feels her small frame plow into him, hard enough to make any footballer proud. Tina out of breath pushes him, "Go, we have to keep moving, go."

He moves backward a couple of steps before finally turning around. They go back around the side of the auto parts store. Azimio turns to look back and runs into Tina, who has stopped. "Tina?"

Tina's body begins to shake, "Were done for, were gonna die... Azimio, were gonna be ripped apart."

Coming from the other direction and filling the parking lot, is the other half of town.

**The Caravan**

**Dave** holds his breath as Finn turns the knob. Their nerves on edge, the four boys watch the door swing open, tense- waiting for the boogeyman to pop out. When nothing does and the house seems dead quiet they proceed in. Finn keeps the shotgun ready out in front of him, as they all crowd the doorway. Finn, talks over his shoulder, "I don't think anythings here."

Puck, "We need to check this whole place, My family is not getting with in an inch of this place till we clear it."

Finn, "Can't we just grab the hose and go?"

Puck, "We need to change the kids, and eat. Plus I'm sure some of the others need to use the restroom. This might be the safest place to stop for awhile and we'll be able to see if anythings coming."

Dave and Kurt are quiet, but they nod in agreement with Puck. Finn's shoulders sag a little, "I guess your right." He steadies himself, "Okay, lets do this thing."

Spreading out, they search all the rooms one by one and find nothing. Dave pulls back one of the curtains, "We still have to check the outer buildings." Hanging on the coat rack near the window is an old, out of date leather jacket. Black with red accents and fringe. His eyes look between Kurt, the jacket and back. Finn told them in the car about Jameson's near miss and the close call has him yanking the coat off the rack and marching to Kurt. "Fancy put this on."

Kurt's eyes widen as he takes in the hideous piece of clothing, "What? No way, that's horrid,"

Dave sighs_,_ "I don't care what it looks like, put it on."

Kurt moves around Dave and heads out the front door, completely ignoring the outstretched garment. Determined Dave follows suit with a grinning Puck and confused Finn on their heels. "Kurt, please put the Jacket on."

Kurt turns hand on his hip, " The Jacket I have on is perfectly fine, and if I might note of exceptional quality. I would not be caught dead, in that thing. It looks like the 80's got drunk and threw it up."

Dave can see Burt coming their way, _shit_ "Dammit Fancy, I'll find you all the designer jackets you could ever want, I'm sure the stores are ripe for looting, but till then will you please put on this damn coat."

Kurt's brow raises, "Why?..."And Why should I do anything you tell me too?"

Dave lowers his voice as he shoots a nervous glance at the growing audience, "You heard Finn, about Jameson. It's safer than what your wearing."

They stand turned away from the rest of the group. Kurt looks down at the hammer clenched at Dave's side, "I'll make you a deal. I'll wear this monstrosity when we are out of the car and only then...IF you hand over that hammer." Dave is glaring at Kurt, when Burt finally steps up to the two, "What the hell is going on? Kurt, Is he bothering you?"

Kurt, "Just my fashion sense. He wants me to wear that awful thing, to protect me from bites."

Burt, "Sounds like a great Idea. Put it on Kurt." Then Burt walks back to the rest of the cars, already unloading. Leaving a fuming, red faced Kurt behind.

Grinning Dave tosses the coat at Kurt, "You heard your dad, you wouldn't want him to get upset, put it on Fancy." He heads off, his hammer still in his fist ready.

Kurt, Stomping his foot, "Hey, that's not fair. And what are you laughing at Noah?"

Grinning Puck walks away toward the sheds following Dave, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Puck and Dave are almost to the closest of the outer buildings when Dave looks back to see Kurt, reluctantly shoving his arms through the sleeves of the coat. _Good._ Rounding the front of the building Puck lays a hand on Dave's good shoulder to slow him down, "Hey,.. can I ask you a crazy question?"

Dave's voice barely leaves his throat, "Can it wait? "

Puck steps up beside Dave and stops, whispering "Oh Fuck." He raises Leroy's shotgun.

**Tina and Azimio**

**Azimio **wraps an arm around Tina, pulling her flush against his body. His football training kicking in, his eyes dart everywhere looking for an opening. He finds none. Tina's body is trembling, causing his chest to vibrate, as she breaks down in sobs. "Hush baby girl, don't look." He turns her face into his chest. Holding her tight, he averts his own eyes from the on coming ghouls, and sees their out. Two feet away is a man hole cover- _the_ _sewer_. "Tina baby, we're not gonna die, quick help me."

**Santana**

Screaming, Santana hit's the gas. She's pulled back, and for a moment of extreme panic she thinks it's actually going to pull her out of the cart. Then she's free, but the pressure is still on her shoulder and she knows why, but her mind can't process that right now or she'll shut down completely._ Brit, focus on Brit. _ She turns the cart to leave the field when a signature Jew fro comes charging down from the scoring booth, screaming for her to stop. Whipping back around she sweeps in front of him, and he climbs aboard.

Panting and out of breath, he turns sideways facing her, "Thanks, Uh Lopez do you know there's a severed hand on your shoulder?"

**Brittany **isn't sure how long she has been asleep, long enough to dream, Santana was calling to her. Shaking her head, she refuses to cry anymore, not now at least. It's time to get moving, crawling she heads to the right, every few feet, she lifts one edge of the ceiling tile to see if there are any empty classrooms. Then she hears it again-her name, faint. _It's Santana. I'm awake, and it's Santana._ Moving faster, she scurries from tile to tile, in her haste she veers to far off the track holding the ceiling in place, with a crack that sounds like someone snapping chalk sticks, she goes down. Dust and debris floating in the air, she rolls off the desk she landed on. Her side burning from the impact, she stands and realizes she's back in the chemistry lab, and not alone.

**Azimio and Tina**

The man hole cover is heavy and they struggle to lift it. Grunting Azimio, pushes it back enough for Tina to climb down, "Go Tina, Hurry. I'll be right behind you." Huffing and puffing, he moves it far enough to squeeze through himself. The quickest of the monsters reaches them and Azimio tries to tug the cover back in place to keep it from following, but it's ripped from his fingers as if it weighs nothing. The deformed creature growls, snapping it's jaws at him. Something wet and cold, hits his face and bounces onto the back of his hand. Now Azimio, has played sports his whole life, and in those years he has seen bones broken, and noses bloodied, but having a slimy grotesque eyeball drop on him is too much and has him falling backwards, flailing his arms and squealing like a little girl with a spider in her hair. With a thud he lands at Tina's feet. Groaning he stands, scrubbing at his face with his hands. It's dark in the sewer, their only light is what's drifting in from the entrance and that is fading fast as zombies crowd it, fighting amongst themselves to get down the hole after their food.

Reaching into his pockets he pulls out the flashlight, eternally thankful to the voice in his head that told him to grab it. With a quick sweep, he reaches for Tina's hand, and they head off down a black, twisting corridor. Azimio is hoping they will find another point of exit and soon, he can hear the shuffling of the dead behind them.

**Santana and Jacob**

Mega phone in one hand and steering with the other, Santana circles the far end of the building outside the science wing and calls out to Brit.

"You know she's dead right."

Santana swerves the cart close to a zombie on Jacobs side, causing him to screech, "You keep your shit filled trap shut Jacob. or I'll cut your ass and let Bozo over there lick your wounds."

Jacob hangs onto the cart terrified, "I'm sorry,... it's just that the place is full of them, we should just get out of here."

Ignoring him, she begins again on the mega phone. "Brit, can you hear me? It's Santana." Whipping back around to make another loop past the windows, her heart aching she's almost ready to give up, when she hears Brittany scream.


	19. Darkness Falls Three

**When The Man Comes Around- Darkness Falls Three**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or alerted! After this chapter is posted you will probably receive some additional alerts. I have been editing the earlier chapters of this fic, mainly to break up the large blocks of text that make it hard to follow. I will continue to edit the later chapters, but will only post them after each new update. Thanks again everybody, for giving this story a chance :)

**Trigger warning**- Talk of self harm.

"_**Welcome to my nightmare ! **_

_**I think you're gonna like it !**_

_**I think you're gonna feel you belong! **_

_**We sweat and laugh and scream here, **_

_**Cuz, life is just a dream here !"**_

_**Alice Cooper**_

**Brittany**

If she could have taken the scream back she would have, but she can't, it's out there and now the halls are roaring with noise and the floor is shaking. _Their_ _coming_ _for_ _me_. Terrifying as that is for her, the creature with half it's face melted off, skin flapping in waves like water on it's neck and running straight for her, is more so. It lunges at her and she screams again, while diving on her belly under one of the lab tables.

Santana's voice reaches her again. "Brittany, can you hear me? Get to a window."

"Santana, don't leave me again, I'm coming." She cries out to the room, her throat scratchy and dry from the dust that has collected in the ceiling above. Army crawling she makes it under three tables before the classroom begins to fill up. Once again they bottle neck the door, toppling over each other in their haste, while The Incredibly melting man tosses chairs into the air, enraged that he can't find her.

"Britt if you can hear me, there's an over hang outside the chem lab, you can jump and land there,"

Brittany can see the window where Santana jumped. Her path is clear. Standing she darts through the last remaining tables and climbs up onto the wide window seal. Hoisting herself up, she slides her feet through the small opening first and turns her body, holding onto the window ledge she takes a deep breath and prepares for the fall. It doesn't come, she screams as the hand holding her wrist squeezes tight and she can feel the bones of her wrist shattering. The Incredibly Melting man begins to haul her back up the side of the building. Pieces of his damaged flesh fall off and hit her in the face. Brittany frantic, can hear Santana's screams mingle with her own.

**Dave and Puck- The Caravan**

The cold breeze carries the smell of stale horse manure to the boys. Puck's grip on Dave's shoulder tightens briefly before it drops and the shotgun is raised. Dave closes his eyes preparing for the blast, but it still shakes him and the scene before him is still there even with his eyes closed.

Since yesterday evening he's lived a lifetime of horror, by now he would think. that he would be emotionally numb, but the sight of someone swinging from the rafters, their face puffy and blue, their tongue swollen, becomes another nail in the coffin of his sanity. The black unblinking eyes of the dead man, makes him want to scream. Avoiding the carnage best that he can, he helps Puck finish the sweep of the barn. _Empty._

Dave stays back near the tack room listening to Puck reassure Kurt, that they are fine. The walls are lined with pictures of competitions, and family. The smiling faces of two young boys haunts him and makes him wonder where the rest of the family is hiding?

He turns just in time to see Finn, drag the twice dead corpse into the

nearest horse stall and shut the door. Some part of Dave- the darker part, envies the man. His race is through, he decided when and how he was going to die, not this paranoid, rat on a sinking ship feeling. The barn faces west and the door is open where he stands. The crisp air chafes his face, and the light of the setting sun throws purple shadows across the field. _It's beautiful, fucking beautiful. Thomas Kincaid and shit, not that I really care for that home interior stuff, but... mom did._

He stands still as a statue, his beating heart and the rapid intake of breath the only visible sign he's alive._ Oh I'm alive alright, because dead things can't feel pain, at least the ones who are really fucking dead-not coming back dead. God, I hope the other ones can't feel pain. _The thought that his father or mother might have felt the blows he bestowed upon them, makes him dizzy and the dark feeling of envy sweeps over him once more, like a siren call his eyes are drawn up to what's left of the swinging rope.

That's how Kurt finds him, eyes still lifted upward, mesmerized by the rope blowing in the wind.

"Dave, earth to Dave." He snaps his fingers in Dave's face and for a moment those Hazel eyes stare back at Kurt, crazed, and he steps back, stumbling a little. "Dave?"

Something passes over Dave's face, then his eyes are neutral, the shutters drawn. "Kurt."

Kurt raises one eyebrow concerned. "Everyone is headed inside."

Dave nods, then points to the wall of pictures, "We still need to be careful, even if the outer buildings are clear. He had a family."

Kurt swallows thickly and inches closer to Dave, his eyes seeking out the quickly forming shadows. "Let's catch up with the others."

Dave begins to walk back with Kurt, but stops. The barn is empty, they've searched it, but he can't shake the feeling that they are being watched.

Kurt feels it too, and without thinking or caring what his actions will look like to the others, his arm slips through Dave's, keeping him close. Zombie apocalypse and all, Kurt has learned a thing or two, the first being- there are far scary things than his former bully.

**Azimio and Tina**

It feels like they are going in circles. The beam of the flashlight is small, but in the dark confines of the sewer, it's a light saber, and he uses it to chase the darkness back. The fingers of his left hand are numb due to Tina's tight grip. The sound of their heavy breathing surrounds them, only occasionally will a moan drift down the corridor, reminding them of what is lurking behind them in the darkness.

Azimio stops and swings the flashlight around, trying to get their bearings. The corridor they are in branches off in three different directions. He needs to decide, but the fear of choosing wrong makes it difficult.

"Tina, which way?"

"I don't know."

He shines his light down each path, when something darts past, the beam just barely reflecting off of it. He hollers and Tina jumps digging her claws into his already numb hand. They both stay still, breathing hard, waiting for what ever is near them to come charging, but it doesn't. Azimio begins to get control over himself, and process what he saw. It was small and close to the ground- a child. _Oh Lord please. _"Tina, if it was one of those things, it would have already come after us right?"

Tina can't look, at the moment she's broken. The dark around them seems so immense, it feels like she's still surrounded by the monsters, she just can't see them, but any moment she's sure they will make their move. Her only answer to Azimio is to burrow further into his back, hiding her face, her body shaking.

"Tina?" He sighs. "Tina listen, I'm going to get you out of here, out of this dark, soon. Just hang in there baby, Okay?"

He can feel her head nod, still buried in his back. He decides to go down the corridor where he saw the flash of movement. He holds the flashlight high sending the beam as far as it will go, and sees the tips of two sets of small sneakers.

"Hey... kids?" Moving forward he can see two small boys plastered to the wall, trying to avoid the light. They seem to be around four or five. Their clothes are dirty, but they look unharmed. Getting closer he lets go of Tina's hand and holds it out to the children. "Hey, we wont hurt you. My name is Zee, and this here behind me, is Tina." Just then a moan echos down the corridor, and it sounds close. Their moment of indecision has allowed the creatures to catch up.

The older looking of the two boys, grabs the other, and gets ready to run.

Azimio calls out, "Hey wait."

The older boy looks back his eyes squinting at the light. "If your coming then come, but be quiet."

Azimio stares slacked mouth for a second, then grabs Tina's hand and follows after the two forms retreating into the darkness.

The boy calls over his shoulder once more, "Turn off your flashlight. It's dark, but not that dark, yet. You'll need to save the batteries for when the sun goes down."

Azimio still slightly in shock, at the authoritative nature of the small boy, does what he says. At first  
he's blind, but slowly he begins to make out shapes in the darkness, and soon what seemed black is now gray.

**The Caravan**

Quinn stands in the faded yellow kitchen of the ranch house, rinsing out Jack's sippy cup. The simplicity of the job is what she needs now. Time to collect herself and gather her thoughts away from prying, although mostly caring eyes. She has lost and gained so much, in such a short time, she's not sure she'll ever feel stable.

Soon the others will begin to wonder how long it takes to rinse one sippy cup, but for now the water is warm, soothing and clean. Beth giggles in the living room, and the moment is surreal. _This_ _could_ _have_ _been_ _my_ _life_ _for_ _the_ _last_ _year, if_ _I_ _had_ _chosen_ _differently_. The domestication of it has her envisioning herself in a dress with pearls, like some black and white sitcom of the fifties. _Like my mom. _Suddenly the water doesn't feel clean anymore, it's slimy. _Like them._ Her breath picks up, and she feels Sal on top of her again, grinding himself against her, his hands at her throat. She gasp for air as her lungs tighten and tears escape her eyes, making tracks on her cheeks. She shuts off the water quickly. _Oh God mom, I'm so sorry, but if I'm gonna stay sane, I need to forget about you for a while. I just can't keep living that over and over._

She stares out the small window above the sink. The curtains are open and face out toward the back field. She listens to everyone settling in, and does her best to calm down. Carole comes in and hands her Beth's bottle for cleaning. She takes it, but keeps her face averted, thanking her softly. She goes back to washing, when she catches something move out of the corner of her eye, in the field near the back tree line.

She pulls the curtains back as far as they will go and scans the horizon, she finds a horse half concealed behind the trees. Quinn laughs a little to herself, shakes her head and returns to her task, relishing the few quiet moments she still has alone. The confinement of the car, and the feeling that everyone is watching her, is rattling her already loose nerves. Sighing she turns off the water. Her gaze wonders back outside the window. Noticing the horse is gone, a chill creeps up her spine. She's being watched, she knows it. Leaning forward her face almost pasted to the glass, she once again scans the horizon and finds nothing. It fails to make her feel better.

"Quinn?"

She jumps, startled as Rachel speaks her name.

Rachel's lips turn up, like they want to smile, but her heart doesn't want to cooperate. "I'm sorry I scared you. Mr Shue asked me to get some ice for Mrs Pillsbury's head."

"Oh, your fine Rachel. I guess we're all a little jumpy. Is she awake ?"

Rachel shakes her head no and goes to the refrigerator. "Did you see something outside?"

Quinn shakes off the creepy feeling. "Just a horse."

**Blaine and Becky**

He trips over the last couple of steps and lands hard, the gun flying out of his hand and sliding across the floor. Becky's screams are frantic and he scrambles to collect himself and the weapon. Entering the bedroom he finds the room in shambles, lamps shattered and over turned and Becky atop the Hummel's bed kicking her legs at something small and furry.

"Blaine hurry, shoot it Blaine."

He tries to aim but his hands are unsteady, and remembering how far off his aim was before, it's not worth the chance he'll hit Becky. He has no choice, he'll have to get close. "What is it?"

"A kitty cat. I saw it outside and opened the window." She begins to cry, "I'm sorry Blaine, I didn't know."

Blaine grabs a pillow case from the overturned hamper in the floor. Stalking toward the creature he gets close enough to toss it over the screeching critter. Holding the squirming mass with one hand he fires with the other.

Becky sits down holding her ears. "That was loud Blaine."

"Sorry Becky." He walks over to the half opened window and tosses the dead cat out. "Did you find something to wear?"

Becky shakes her head yes, but Blaine's not looking at her, instead he's staring intently out the back window, his hands clenched on the sill. Becky's screaming and the blast of the gun, have summoned the neighbors. Blaine sighs and rubs his face, his voice weighted and heavy, "Becky, it's time to leave."

**McKinley**

Santana has never felt so helpless in her life. Watching the monster haul Brittany up the side of the building, she screams. "Let her go, let her go." She had stopped the cart when Brit first climbed out the window, and now the Zombie's that were following them are getting close- real close.

"Uh Satan, we need to get moving. Pronto." Jacob pulls at her shirt, earning him a slap to the side of his head.

Santana pulls back with her right arm, chucking the megaphone at the Melting man, to no avail. It doesn't even make it past the second floor window. The agonizing screams of Brittany are killing her.

Jacob is through waiting to be eaten, he climbs back onto the cart and hit's the gas.

Santana turns to grab him, but his shirt slips through her fingers. "You son of a Bitch, get back here. I'll kill you." Her pleas fall on death ears. The zombie's that are closing in, turn and follow the moving target.

Jacob is going fast, too fast. He tries to turn left and tips the cart over, pinning himself under it.

Santana watches in horror as the Zombie's surround him. She turns away, knowing there is nothing she can do. She tries to block out his cries for help, and focus on Britt who is fighting her own battle.

Brittany has never felt so much pain before in her life. It feels as if her hand is actually being pinched off. Finally the pain reaches the point, where it can't get any worse and she begins kicking off the side of the building and twisting, no longer caring if her hand is ripped off. With a guttural groan she pushes with all her might and feels a rush of cold air, she's falling, then slam, she hit's the overhang, landing on her back it knocks all the breath out of her. She hears another small engine purring below, and rolls on her side to spot Santana beckoning her down. Her arm feels like a limp spaghetti noodle in boiling hot water. The pain is intense, but she ignores it. Santana is alive, and she's alive, to her that's all that matters. With a thud she rolls off the overhang and Santana drags her over to the cart, helping her in.

**Jacob**

Laying, trapped on that cold hard ground, some part of his brain assured him he wouldn't die. No way, was JBI going down like this. He is going to be big, the next king of the trolling paparazzi's. He is going to have models for girlfriends, and his own day time show. Then he feels the drool hit his face, and his belly is on fire. Oh indeed he is the next big thing, and all the Zombie's want a piece of him. His eyes grow wider, as he feels his flesh stretch and rip. The searing pain, is too much to even scream and the noises of their chewing are driving him insane. He never would have thought a person could be conscious while they were eaten, that only happens in movies. He feels one last tug, and his head pops off like an abused Barbie doll. His brain remains active for a few seconds, and as his eyes dim, the last two things he sees are Santana and Brittany riding into the sunset, and a mouth full of teeth. JBI signing off.

**The Caravan**

By the time Dave and Kurt enter the house the smell of bacon frying is in the air. Most have spread out in the living room. Dave has been lost in his own thoughts since the barn, and Kurt's not even sure that he's aware that Kurt, has laced their arms, and that realization worries Kurt.

Walking into the room full of people Dave wishes he was alone. There is too much pain, and too much uncertainty right now, for him to even attempt fellowship with whats left of mankind. Kurt's hold is the only thing keeping him present at the moment, tethered to reality. He notices the stares they get, as they walk in, mainly Mercedes fierce glare, as if he somehow super glued Kurt's arm to his, and Burt's (I don't know, not sure if I want too, but I'm possibly going to kill you glare.) Most seem like him, distracted by their own worries, then he sees Puck's slight grin._ Well he knows something, not that it matters anymore. _Zombie apocalypse and all, he's learned a couple of things, the first being-There are far scarier things, than people finding out he's gay. Kurt dislodges their arms quickly._ Must have been Burt's glare, definitely scarier than Jones. _Dave tries not to think about how utterly empty he feels at that moment. He follows the smell of food into the kitchen leaving Kurt to deal with the others questions.

He walks in to find, Quinn at the stove and Rachel prepping the other ingredients. The small boy named Jack is sitting on the floor playing with some cars, while Stevie and Stacy sit at the kitchen table. Rachel turns and waves him over, as if she's reading his mind, knowing he needs a distraction, she places a bag of potatoes and a knife on the counter in front of him. After he takes off his coat and washes his hands, she gives him the peeler.

"Don't worry about dicing them thin David. We are going to boil them for mash potatoes. There isn't much in the pantry, but we are making everything we can." Rachel squeezes his hand before she returns to cutting onions.

He looks down at the pile she has in front of her, "Don't those make you tear up?"

Rachel shakes her head no, "I used to use them to practice crying on demand. I must have built up an immunity." She smiles, then looks horrified, feeling as if she's betrayed her papa, by forgetting to be in constant mourning.

Dave leans in for only Rachel to hear, "Don't do that to yourself. I didn't know him, but I'm sure he wouldn't want you to hurt like this." His voice drops even lower, "Every things so screwed up, you need to find joy sometimes, or you'll go crazy."

She keeps her head down, but he knows he gets through to her, because her shoulders relax a little. He wishes he could follow his own advice, but someone might as well set up shop behind him, holding up pictures like in the old cartoons, of bats in the belfry or a screw with a ball, because he can feel madness creeping in.

Shaking off the dangerous thoughts, he gets to work, and immediately feels the ease of his tension. Taking a deep breath he lets the atmosphere of the room sweep over him. Stacy is singing a nursery rhyme, while the happy yips of the puppy on Stevie's lap and the smell of the food, allow him to pretend for a little while that everything is fine. That he's just visiting a friends house and helping out.

Puck enters carrying Beth on his hip. "Look at this I got all my ladies together in one place."

Rachel, smiles and Dave notices it doesn't fade with a look of horror. _Good. _He watches as Quinn tenses a little at Puck's close proximity, but after what looks like an inner dialogue battle with herself, she relaxes and turns away from the stove to speak to Puck. "Noah aren't you forgetting someone?" She ask with a sly smile. To Dave she almost seems her old self, but the blue bruises marking her face, remind him she's far from it.

Puck smile dims some, "No, at the moment, you beautiful women are all I have. I think if I so much wink at Lauren, she would rip my.." He glances at the kids, "Well let's just say, it wouldn't be nice."

Quinn's face tightens and she regrets asking the question. "I'm sorry Noah...maybe it will work itself out in time. I've heard of it happening."

Puck nods and Quinn goes back to turning the bacon. He steps over to Rachel, "Okay my Jewish Princess, what are you making me for dinner?"

Rachel laughs a little, and shows him the bowl of veggies, she's been cutting. "I'm not really sure, I guess it could be anything really. You can have an omelet, but I refuse to handle the eggs."

**Santana and Brittany**

Santana wraps an arm around Brit as she drives the little golf cart through the Zombie infested streets. She's heading to her fathers house, he's a doctor, and she prays that some how fate has spared him. Brittany needs help.

Only Brit and Puck know that Santana no longer lives in the Lima heights area with her wealthy father, instead she's been cast aside, along with her mother she lives in a trailer on the other side of the tracks. Her parents had met while her father was in medical school, and her mother worked in the housekeeping department at the hospital.

When her father was discovered boning his new nurse two years ago, Santana's mother left, taking her daughter with her, but with no formal education, and coming from a poor background, she was screwed from the onset of the divorce. Santana's father had controlled all of the families assets, and her mother never thought to question it, her name was on nothing, combined with a prenuptial agreement and no lawyer, they were almost penny less.

The money, didn't bother Santana so much, it was the fact that he never fought to keep her- his daughter. Instead he was too busy, wining and dining his newest plaything. At first she had spent every other weekend at her old home, then it became just a day here or there, but her father never complained. He just sent the bare minimum of child support, thanks to the judge/ golfing buddy, and kept her medical insurance active each month.

Now approaching the gated community, Santana swings a hard left, passing near the back of the complex where the utility entrance is. Her hunch correct, she finds the gate open. An abandoned truck from the power company, partially blocks the entrance, but the golf cart is able to clear it. The streets seem quieter, than the rest of Lima. Occasionally, she sees a curtain flutter, but knows better than to get her hopes up that someone will actually come to their rescue.

Brittany lets out a low hiss as they pass too quickly over a speed bump. Santana looks at her, worrying at her paleness, and hoping she's not going into shock. _I have to help her with the pain, at least if my dad's not there, I'm sure I can find a bottle of pain killers nurse floozy is addicted too._

Two more turns and she's at her former home. The garage door is halfway open, and blood streaks down the driveway.

Placing her hands in her hair, she feels the urge to pull it out, but another shiver from Brit and Santana steals herself for battle._ Anything for Brit._

The house is dark, and she doesn't have a weapon, so she decides to enter on the side through the kitchen. Brittany close behind her, she takes a deep breath and opens the door. The sun is down and she can't see father than a few feet. Going on memory alone, she walks to the pantry, pulling out a broom. Her heart pounding loudly in her ears, she struggles to hear what's near. Something falls over in the room adjacent to them. Fighting her terror, she moves forward flipping on the light.

She can hear something coming towards them, and around the corner appears Nurse Floozy, black eyed and carrying the head of Doctor Lopez.

**Tina and Azimio**

They follow the small boys, and soon find themselves standing near the opening of a huge drainage tunnel. Azimio had wondered how the small boys were able to get down in the sewer, it took all he had to lift the man hole cover, now he knows.

The older of the two turns around, "I don't know what to do now. Our car is at the top of this ditch, but if my mom is still there, than we wont want to be there too, and we can't stay in the sewers because of you."

Azimio hears the accusation in the young boys voice. "Let's take a peek at your car."

"You can, me and Tommy will stay here. It's a silver charger."

Azimio, nods starting up the side of the ditch, he turns around. "Hey kid, how old are you?"

"I'm six."

He shakes his head in unbelief as he creeps up to street level. It's dark, but he can see the car, and the coast is clear. Coming back down, he grabs Tina's hand, "Kid, I didn't see any keys."

"That's because I have them." The small boy pulls them out, and tosses them to him.

Azimio smiles at their change of luck, as they make their way to the car. Tina rides shotgun, while the boys climb in the back. Pulling out the atlas, he picks their next stop. Terre Haute.

**The Caravan**

The buffet style meal has been served, and the range rover refueled, thanks to Pucks gas stealing expertise, although he's glad he ate first, for the mouth full of gas would have seriously dampened his appetite.

There's murmurs from some in the group who want to stay there for the evening, now that dark has finally settled, but Quinn along with Dave and Kurt are anxious to leave. Nerves on edge, now that they can't see what's outside the windows.

Mike is anxious to be with Tina, and speaks up. "We are not that far from the campground. Why can't we just keep going as originally planned. We can stay in the cabins, out in the woods."

In the end, it seems Dave, Quinn and Kurt weren't the only ones who feel watched, and the group cautiously heads back outside. One by one the cars pull out into the black night.

**The Watchers**

It was a comic book, that has saved Mitch and his little brothers life. His mother often harped about the evilness of such things, but what eleven year old boy could do without them? So he, like many others, kept his stash hidden under the mattress. Neither video games nor the dreaded television was allowed in his home either. So the way Mitch sees it, his stash of horror comics are the only thing that allowed him to identify a zombie on first sight.

When his mother arrived home empty handed and nursing a bite, talking of chaos and riots at the grocery store, he became suspicious.

"_It was madness, pure madness!"_ He can still hear her hysterical voice echoing in his head.

Then she fell ill. He watched her die and be reborn, but not in the way he had learned about in youth service at church. No, his father said it was the Devils doing, personally, Mitch thought that was bullshit. To him the dumb world, just went out and caught itself a bad case of the Zombies.

When his father started talking about how they would all be with their mother soon, he began to worry. He tried the phone, wanting to call his grandma, but the line was dead. When his father started humming- When we all get to heaven, Mitch knew it was time to leave. He has nothing against Jesus, but he's only eleven and Danny is eight, that's a little too early for his taste to meet the almighty.

While his father prayed in the prayer closet, he grabbed a bag of clothes, his Zombies Attack comic book, and his brother.

Silently they sneaked out to the barn, and to Old Red. Danny didn't ask questions, just helped Mitch Saddle Red, and off into the back woods they rode.

It was from their secret club house that they watched the caravan of strangers invade the only home they had ever known. He almost went to see who they were, but then they heard the shotgun blast. Mitch had thought they looked safe, there were women and children with them. Now he knew no one can be trusted, to Mitch that was probably for the better, because in his experience grown ups don't know their ass from a hole in the ground. If he even knew what the saying meant. If him and Danny are going to survive they will have to do it on their own.

**Angola Indiana**

They almost miss the turn off into the park. They head down the path marked cabins, and the headlights of the Navigator, light up the reflective spray paint.

ZOMBIES AHEAD-GONE TO TERRE HAUTE -ZEE.

Dave's heart sinks, his hopes of finding his friend so soon, dashed. Tacked up on the wooden sign is a piece of paper, flapping in the wind.

He jumps out and pulls it down, stuffing it in his pocket to read later, when no one is watching. Dave looks west, in the direction, his friend is headed.

With a sigh he climbs back into the car, wondering how long ago Zee left. He figures that Azimio probably has half a day lead on them, when in reality they just missed them by minutes.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. When it rains it pours. I'm currently building an ark in my back yard, if anyone wants to volunteer.


	20. In the Mouth of Madness

**When The Man Comes Around- In The Mouth Of Madness**

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

A/N: Saying thanks feels inadequate for how much I really appreciate every ones support. Sorry for the huge delay. There was originally more to this chapter but I am adding it to the next one, so I could update for Halloween :) Thanks to everyone who continues to read this mess.

"_**Every species can smell it's own extinction. The last ones left won't have a pretty time with it.**_

_**In ten years, maybe less, the human race will just be a bedtime story for their children.**_

_**A myth nothing more." John Trent- In The Mouth of Madness**_

**The Caravan**

Dave climbs back into the car and takes his seat behind Kurt. The tension in the air begins to suffocate him. He can feel eyes watching him carefully. He knows that He's one second away from going bat shit insane. The eyes that dart quickly to him and away confirm his suspicions that they know it too.

Burt opens his mouth to speak, but blinks twice then snaps his jaw shut. His question unspoken swirls in the stale, heated air of the car.

Dave watches him turn back around and knows with out being asked that Burt wants to know what the note says- that they all want to know, but it's private. It's his and right now he needs to hold onto the little bit of himself that he has left.

Burt lifts his ball cap and runs a hand over his balding head. He's been watching the Karofsky kid all day. _Especially_ _since_ _my_ _son_ _seems_ _to_ _be_ _foolish_ _enough_ _to_ _hang around him-_ _still_ _don't_ _get_ _that_. He's worried that Dave might be a loose cannon. He hasn't done anything to show that he is, but Burt sees the cracks forming on Dave's surface. That's what makes him stay silent. This once hulking Bully is somehow fragile and he doesn't want to be the one to shatter him- at least not anymore. Glancing at Kurt he wants to know the truth, the history and what the hell is really going on between them. He didn't become a dad yesterday and he's known for awhile, even before all this madness, that Kurt is hiding something. Now with their lives on the line he expects the truth.

Dave's hand is burning, itching to pull the piece of paper out of his pocket. To read what little connection he has left of his old life. To feel a little closer to his best friend and not so lost. Every second they're apart he wonders if he'll get another chance to see him again. Worried that one or both of them will die. Sighing he hangs his head and runs his hands over his eyes._ So close, but so far apart. Dammit Zee just stay in one God damn place long enough for me to catch up. _ To say he is devastated would be a lie. His despair is greater than that. It would be calling the ocean a pond. He's not sure there is even a word to express the anguish that is flowing with-in him.

Hunched forward he leans his forehead against the back of Kurt's head rest. His nostrils flare as he catches a whiff of Kurt's scent- a faint mixture of sweat, expensive cologne and fear. Lifting his head he stares out at the blackness that passes for night and realizes he can smell more than just Kurt, his senses heightened by adrenaline, he smells his own fear mixing with the others. It's potent and reeks of death. It burns his nostrils and waters his eyes. The stench reminds him that he's not alone and whether he wants it or not he has feelings for a few of them. _Which_ _means_ _I still have more than my mind left to lose._ It makes him ache to see Azimio even more, to hear that booming laugh and his off color jokes.

_ Even if I care doesn't mean the rest give a rat's ass what happens to me- maybe Leroy and Rachel, I'm sure soon enough she'll flip back to her old self and remember what an ass-hat I am and that bond will be killed. Leroy will follow his daughter. I'm sure someone will fill him in on who I really am/was- Hell I'm surprised Burt didn't already help me with that. Kurt, well he's been confusing as hell. I don't even know. Hell he could have got rid of my ass multiple times in the last 24 hours. _Sighing he closes his eyes, his head begins to pound with a dull ache. _I just need to find the one person I know is my friend, then maybe I'll feel grounded, sane again, ….maybe._

He glances back at the cars following and the group he's currently with. In the few strobe like flashes of light that enter the car from the passing poles his tired mind plays tricks on him. In the brief transitions he can almost swear the faces of the others are none other than the man himself- Death grinning ghoulishly back at him. Layers of their skin are pulled away as shiny bones with empty sockets glare at him. Their razor sharp jaws move up and down in haunting laughter. Covering his ears he stifles a groan and turns quickly away from those mocking faces, placing his forehead on the cold glass of the window. Face smashed and numbing fast, he wonders if he really is losing his mind. If this is all some figment of his imagination, that he'll wake up hung over from a major dose of Thorazine with his arms strapped tight in a brand new white jacket. _It's just sleep deprivation, that's all. _He tries to shut his eyes and they refuse. The dark farm fields pass by in a blur until his disobeying eyes are drawn to an odd movement. He tries again, but his lids wont budge and he's forced to watch what's left of a partially eaten cow- hang squirming in the barb wire fence. The lead weight of dread sinks lower in his gut and he knows insanity is just wishful thinking on his part.

Skirting town the line of cars sticks to the back roads where houses are scarce. Kurt's driving with his dad riding shotgun and they currently lead the pack of cars. Houses fly by in the darkness, but he hasn't found one to stop at. No one questions him why. They all feel the same unease. The houses are either; too close to another, too dark, doors hanging open, abandoned cars blocking the drive, broken windows, and in three cases- on fire, so he keeps driving.

They're slightly west of Angola when Kurt spots a house far back from the road. It's too dark to tell if anything else is near by, but the way the house sits he doubts it. Something about it pulls at him. He glances at his dad who nods his approval and Kurt whips the Navigator into the curved driveway.

The sound of gravel under the tires causes Dave to peel his face off the window and lean forward. He notices with relief that there is no barn, just a small garage. Kurt pulls the car up close to the house. Turning at the last moment he positions the Navigator so it faces the road. The others line up following his lead. Kurt flexes his hands once on the steering wheel before he climbs out. Scared, his eyes dart as they search the night.

It's dark and the clouds keep the moon hidden, but the few seconds of light that break through illuminate the structure and Dave wants to climb back into the car and keep going. _This place looks like the house from every horror movie I've ever seen. Shit. _The house is old. Faded gray wood slats cover two stories and it's shutters hang off their hinges swaying with the breeze. All the windows seem to be intact and the door shut tight. _Bonus there,.. I guess._ Just as the thought crosses his mind the freezing wind picks up whistling through the bare trees. _Okay, if no one else thought that sounded fuckin' creepy, I don't know what to say. Maybe if I volunteer to siphon enough gas for the rest of the trip, they'll let me sleep in the car with the heater on?_ A quick look at the drawn faces surrounding him, he knows the others heard it too.

Leroy steps up beside Dave. "Well who wants to scope it out with me? We need to make sure we'll have heat."

Dave looks at Leroy. The man he met last night is there, the sorrow and the fear that graced his face before still there, but Leroy has changed. He's hardened. Dave doesn't know what happened to him when they were separated earlier and he's pretty sure he doesn't want to know, but he can feel the pain and...anger rolling off Leroy. It's so strong that it's cutting a path through Dave's own muddied emotions.

Dave nods that he will. Kurt, Sam and Finn round out the group while Burt, Beiste, Sue and Puck stay behind to guard over the rest.

Dave moves away from Leroy, vowing to himself to keep an eye on Rachel's father, but for now he needs to get some space between him and the pain radiating out from the man. He steps up beside Kurt and Dave can't keep his dismay about their sanctuary hidden any longer.

He leans close to Kurt's ear his voice low, "Nice choice Fancy. I always wanted to stay at the house from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

The warm breath on Kurt's ear send a flash of heat down his spine and he blushes and wishes the feeling away. He waits a beat before responding hoping his voice won't betray his him like his body.

The worn wood porch gives a groan under their combined weight and Kurt hisses under his breath, "Well sorry to disappoint you David, but last I checked we are not in Texas... It is however the house from Psycho." He lets out a ghost of nervous laughter.

"Nice try, but there's no hotel." Dave tries to use the light banter to calm his nerves, but it fails miserly as the wind howls again.

Kurt flashes a grin, "They tore it down years ago."

Dave bumps his good shoulder against Kurt's and they stand peering in one of the darkened windows.

"Nicely played."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Finn ask as he steps up behind them. Part curiosity, part concern for his brothers new choice of companion showing on his face. He had bonded some with Karofsky during the championship game, but he still doesn't trust him where Kurt is concerned.

"Just this haunted house your brother picked."

Grinning, Finn claps Kurt on the shoulder. "Hey, ghosts got to be better than Zombies right?" Then he looks horrified at his own thought. "You don't think it's really haunted do you?"

Dave smirks ready to reply that he's pretty sure Caspers a cartoon and not real, but then again Zombies weren't supposed to be real either. The reply dies on his tongue and he swallows hard. A frigid breeze trails across the back of his neck and it feels like cold,dead fingers.

**Santana and Brittany**

The bloodied head of her father drips on the tile floor. Santana stares, her eyes follow each drop as it splatters on the expensive marble flooring. Her father's mouth begins to move up and down his jaws snapping. Nurse Floozy growls and Santana shakes her head coming out of her daze. The eyes of her dead father pop open. His lids flickering over black orbs. Holding the broom out in front of her, Santana looses the battle with her stomach that she has fought all night. Bile spills from her lips drowning out the sound of the blood dripping.

The scent of the vomit seems to invigorate the monsters before her and Nurse Floozy charges.

She runs full blast at the girls. Santana pushes the handle of the broom out doing her best to keep the monster at length. The dead woman slams into the broom and there's a loud crack as the wood handle snaps in two. Santana and Brit scramble around the center island while the creature swipes at them flinging the head of Dr Lopez into the wall with a wet thud.

They continue to circle each other until the zombiefied bitch leaps with a grunt across the counter. Santana screams at the sudden movement and shoves the rest of the broom handle towards the dead woman. With the monsters momentum aiding the jab it goes deep. Straight through her left eye and into her brain. A few twitches followed by a groan and she's done. Black tinged goo runs down the broomstick causing Santana to gag again. Her stomach empty, she dry heaves. Hunched over on the floor hand to her middle she hears Britt moan out. It distracts her from her retching and with a renewed urgency Santana wipes her face on the underside of her shirt and rushes to Brittany's side.

"Brittany it's going to be okay. Let's get you to the couch and I'll find something to take care of the pain. Then maybe we can wrap your arm up."

Pale, Brittany just nods. The pain in her arm and exhaustion causing her to go limp. Leaning heavily on Santana she moves to the darkened living room.

Santana watches her slump down into the cushions. Straightening up she warily eyes the room. Her ears open she tries to identify any unusual sounds. She hears nothing but the splatter of the still dripping black goo and her fathers teeth chattering. Squaring her shoulders she takes one last look at Britt and goes back to the kitchen. Averting her eyes from the gore she opens the side entrance to the garage.

Cautiously peeking her head in she finds it empty. Looking at the partially open overhead door she wants to close it the rest of the way, but fears the sound of it shutting will attract more zombies. Quietly she moves to the small tool bench and locates a flash light. Feet shuffle behind her and she whips around.

She sees two sets of legs from the knees down outside the half open door. She knows by their groans that they are dead._ Shit._ Turning back to the tool bench she palms a pipe wrench. Feeling the heavy weight in her hand she slowly backs out of the garage and into the kitchen.

Quickly she flips the kitchen light off and heads back to the living room. She hates to move Brittany, but she doesn't want her out of sight. "Britt come on. We need to be super quiet, but we have to go upstairs."

Brittany stands swaying a little before she rights herself. Santana's left arm snakes around her waist and they tackle the staircase. She leads Brittany to her room or what used to be her room. Grabbing the dusty comforter off the day bed she covers the window before she flips on the small lamp beside the bed. Brittany lays on the bed her injured arm limp at her side.

"Britt, I'm going just across the hall. I'll be right back."

Brittany can only nod. The pain has seeped past her mental block and invaded her whole body. Her arm is on fire and her body aches from the fall. She watches as Santana leaves the room and tears fall from her eyes. She needs the pain to go away. She needs someone to fix her. The black eyes of Doctor Lopez flash in her mind._ What if no one is left to fix me?_

**Tina and Azimio**

Tina bounced back from her terror once they left the dank sewers. Crumpled atlas on her lap and a flashlight between her teeth she scans for the best route. The two small boys are quiet in the back and occasionally she finds herself looking behind her to make sure they are really there. She wonders how long the boys were in the sewers and how they could have survived. At first it gives her hope- hope that the rest of her friends and family might be somewhere out there and alive, but just like before images of her town burning and her mutilated mother trying to attack her run through her mind. The hope dies.

Azimio drives on any clear road he can find headed south west. He glances at Tina studying the atlas her black tresses surround her face and he can't see her expression. He has to take a deep breath to calm his racing thoughts. His mind wants to go a mile a minute running on what if's. Most of the time he can keep the panic at bay. He still has a plan, a goal, a hope. His parents are somewhere out there, he can feel it. His best friend will be coming after him, he knows it. The Karofsky's are tough. If anyone would know about Zombie's and how to survive, it would be his boy Dave. Beyond finding his parents and reuniting with his friend, his mind is empty on ideas and that is where the panic is hiding on the edges always trying to get a foothold.

He glances once again at Tina and in the rear view mirror he sees the two boys _ Jesus what the hell am I gonna do? _He shakes his head trying to dislodge the thoughts that are setting up on the starting line ready to race through his mind, but he can't. There's a false start and they all jump the gun. _Okay I find __my parent's then what? We sure as hell can't go back to Lima and what about baby girl? What am I supposed to do there? The boys? Hell I'm just a dumb ass kid myself. What if I don't find my mom and dad? How am I supposed to care for those two? I've never even had a steady girlfriend, and overnight I've become a family man._

He grips the steering wheel and blows out a deep breath. Tina reaches out and places a hand on his arm. Sliding one hand off the wheel he entwines their fingers and she gives his hand a squeeze.

"I think we should just keep going in the direction your headed and watch for signs. We can look on the map and see exactly where we are then." Her voice is like a balm on his frayed nerves and he feels himself calming down.

His voice is steady as he speaks, "That's the best way. We won't know which roads are blocked until we get on them."

She nods.

In the silence of the car Azimio thinks about the warm hand he's holding. The pain he has caused this soft spoken girl in the past. The awful things he's said to and about her. He didn't even know her then, but because she was lower on the social pecking order he dished out all the crud he could. Now that same girl has become his center. He would still be rocking back and forth on his bed, or more likely dead, if she hadn't landed on his roof. Without someone else to face this nightmare with he might have given up.

"Tina,... I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry... I'm sorry for how I treated you in the past. For picking on you and the other Gleeks."

Tina tenses, the mention of the glee club- her friends, sends a pain deep into her chest. "That's behind us. I don't want to talk about it."

"I've got to get it out, like confession... I don't know what the hell is wrong with me that I thought it was okay to do those things to you and the others. I wasn't brought up that way and if my dad ever finds out he will beat my ass." Sighing he wipes his eyes, keeping his head straight so she can't see the wetness there. "That guy... that was not who I wanted to be. I never woke up and said, Hey I want to be an asshole when I grow up." He sighs. " But that's who I became." Azimio sucks in a shaky breath, "I'm just so sorry Tina, and I'm sorry that I'm not going to be able to make it right. Most of the kids that I made everyday a living hell for,... are dead. It's never going to be alright. I won't be able to apologize to them and ask for their forgiveness. Their gone forever. I'm going to have to live with the burden of my actions hanging on my shoulders for the rest of my life, even if it's a short one."

Tina squeezes his hand. There is nothing she can say to make him feel better and she knows it. She has her own regrets. Her own eyes leak. The last day she had with Mike they had spent most of it arguing, never realizing how precious little time they had left. If she had known, she would have spent all of it loving him. Her relationship with her parents had been no better. She spent as little time as possible with them in the last few months with their constant bickering. The only time she spoke to them was when she needed something. She can't even remember when she had told her mother she loved her last. To her it was just a given that she loved them and to her they would always be there. Now she wished more than anything to just be able to hug her dad and tell her mom goodnight. Those moments are gone, like so many others and the hulk of a boy turned man overnight breaking beside her as they drive, unravels her. She leans her head over resting it on his shoulder their hands still gripped tight.

His breath catches again and her face crumbles.

Tina hears the soft snores coming from the back seat and pulls her hair back behind her ear. No longer hiding the tears she lets them freely fall. If the boys were awake she would hide them not wanting to frighten them anymore than need be, but for now it's alright and the two teenagers openly share their desperation and heartache.

**Santana and Brittany**

Santana hears the moans of the dead outside even though they are muted. Chills race down her spine in the dark hallway. She edges closer to her father's bedroom, hoping beyond hope that the dead skank downstairs still has a stash of pills somewhere. Santana had seen them before, even stole a few. They made her head feel weird, but dulled the pain. Not physical pain, but emotional. When Britt started seeing Artie it hurt, but when Britt fell in love with the four eyed nerd it was devastating. Santana had lost it for a little while. Her struggle to come to terms with her own sexuality and knowing that her mother will not except her, paired with the rejection of her father, Puck and Finn she found herself taking too many at once. No one besides her knew how close she came to doing real damage to herself, not even the one person who knows her best, Brittany.

That memory of waking up on A cold tile floor in her own vomit is still fresh. The worst was realizing how long she had been there and that no one had even bothered to check and see if she was okay. They didn't even notice she was missing for hours. She had cleaned herself up and walked down stairs to find an empty house. Her father had went golfing and Bekka was shopping.

She had almost killed herself and no one cared. Britt would have if she had told her, but Santana knew it wouldn't be fair. She wouldn't burden Britt with that kind of darkness.

Now pushing the door open her hands shake at the memory. The master suite is dark, except for a small crack of light seeping under the bathroom door. That's where she needs to go. _The_ _bitch_ _always_ _keeps_ _the_ _pills_ _behind_ _her_ _stack_ _of_ _towels_ _in_ _the_ _cabinet_. She starts towards the door and stops, her feet just at the edge of the light shining on the blue carpet. Something feels off._ Understatement of the century, but_ w_hy's the door shut and the light on? _Her face scrunches in fear and confusion. She doesn't hear anything, but her Spidey sense is ringing loud and clear.

Hefting the pipe wrench higher she moves forward determined to get what Britt needs. One step closer and she almost gives herself away. A shadow passes behind the door blocking out the light briefly. Jumping back she covers her mouth to stifle a scream and backs away from the door.

Terrified she runs back to her old room and just outside the door she hears Brittany crying in pain. She stops before Britt can see her. Turning around she takes a deep breath and prepares to do battle. Wrench held high she marches back to her father's room. Once again she pushes open the door and moves forward to the bathroom, but it's too late. Panic hammers her heart. The door is hanging open. A lamp crashes to her left and she screams, beginning to back away quickly as something moves under the bed shaking the frame.

**The Caravan**

Leroy takes the lead with Dave close behind. The door handle is old and one quick hit from the butt of the shotgun and they are in. Entering the foray Dave holds his breath expecting something straight out of resident evil to come charging, or a guy dressed in his dead mothers clothes. Nothing comes running and they move a little father in. An old adamantine mantle clock starts chiming and Dave's pretty sure he can hear the collective squeezing of every ones sphincters around him.

"Man I almost crapped my pants." Finn laughs nervously.

"Thanks for the info Finn." Kurt shakes his head.

Still staying close the group begins to fan out. On the right there is a stair case leading up and behind it the door to the basement.

Leroy nods to the door, "A couple of us should stay here and watch the basement door and the stairs until we can search the first floor."

Sam and Finn volunteer. Dave moves forward anxious to get this over with. Walking past the living room they enter the kitchen. The appliances seem to be relics, but further inspection shows they are running. The freezer is full and the fridge looks freshly stocked. His hip bumps the kitchen table and Dave's unease grows. Somebody or something is bound to be around. The table is set for two and who ever lives here had their dinner interrupted. Reaching down he plucks one of the bread rolls. It's still soft- not stale.

Leroy watches Dave squeeze the roll in his hands. Their eyes meet and Dave nods. Leroy checks the shotgun and raises it to his shoulder. Dave moves so Kurt is positioned between him and Leroy while His eyes scan every dark corner for movement.

**Santana**

The bed is solid oak, weighing a ton. The fact that it's currently shaking violently lets Santana know how much trouble she's in. The heavy wrench in her palm feels like a butter knife. Her back hits the wall and she doesn't even remember moving. The tan bed skirt ruffles and a foot sticks out followed by a leg. There is something oddly familiar about the shoe- it's a golf shoe. A custom made golf shoe belonging to her dad. The rest of the body swings out then back under the bed, like someone flinging a rag doll around. Then it hit's her. Her stomach clenches violently. _They_ _are_ _eating_ ….. Whatever is under the bed is eating what's left of her father.

**Blaine and Becky**

Blaine grabs Becky's hand pulling her off the bed and into a sprint. He wants to beat the Dead advancing from the rear of the house to the front. The two bullets nestled deep in his front right pocket seem to brand his skin through the denim as he runs. He pauses briefly looking out the front window before they head out. There are three that he can see, but they are half a house down. Knowing there is no time to spare he yanks open the door as the windows in the back of the house crash in behind them.

"Becky fast, move fast." His voice is hoarse with fear as he runs behind her.

He helps her climb into the big truck and begins to heave himself in when he feels a vise clamp onto his ankle, dragging him down he grabs hold of the steering wheel but it's no use. He comes down hard, his head bouncing off the cement. Warm wetness flows through his curls and he struggles to get free. The creature is trying to drag him under the truck. Blaine's eyes catch three sets of feet moving fast towards him. He knows if he slips under the truck he'll be ripped apart. His fingers search for the gun on the ground beside him and come up empty. _It's on the seat. I sat it down to climb up... I'm dead. _Holding on to the side edge of the driveway he begins to loose his grasp and his head swims. _Maybe I'll blackout before I get ripped apart._

He screams, "Becky go, get out of here."

He lets out a scream, his nails break and his fingers shred as they scrape the concrete. It's dark and he's under the truck. _I'm dead._

**The Caravan**

**Leroy **begins to speak, to say it might be wise to double back and alert the others, but then something crashes in the pantry freezing the words on his tongue. Moving like one unit the three men flank the door.

Dave inches around Kurt, laying his hand on the door he waits for Leroy's nod to open. His body shakes with nervous tension rattling the loose knob. Taking a deep breath he tries to steady himself, but he can't. It's too much, all of it. This constant feeling of fear. Not once in the twenty four hours has he felt truly safe.

Kurt reaches forward placing his hand over Dave's. The rattling stops and Dave sucks in a breath, leaning into Kurt so slightly most would never notice, but Leroy watching with a keen eye sees Dave's unconscious shift and the effect it has on him. Leroy nods and together the boys pull back the door.

**Blaine and Becky**

The pressure on his legs is growing. Like a dog with a bone it doesn't care to share, the half faced creature swings him around, bouncing his already bleeding head off one of the massive truck tires. His eyes blur then focus and he sucks in a painful breath. He had expected to see the bloody mess hovering above him ready to rip out his guts, but the flash of light and loud pop followed by white hot burning in his arm, take him by surprise.

"Sorry Blaine."

"What?" _Becky?_ Under the truck with a zombie getting ready to rip his face off, Blaine does not think anything else can scare him more, except a gun wielding Becky. His eyes close, waiting for the next and hopefully final burst of pain. The worst part is not knowing where it will be coming from. _My flesh ripped from my body while I breath, or another white hot poker of a bullet soaring through my body._ _I'll take the last one , preferably through my skull please_.

Another flash of light followed by a deafening pop, and Blaine is now snuggling with the twice dead. As the dead weight falls on him, his thumb sinks deep into its empty left socket. _It feels like the guts of a pumpkin. _ Shrieking he rolls out from under the zombie, grunting in pain as his wounded arm hits the cold ground. Kicking with his feet, he shuffles out from under the truck simultaneously wiping his hands on his jeans.

Becky helps him to his feet.

With one glance he knows the truck will be swamped in seconds. One animated corpse missing both of its arms and one of it's feet, has already inch-wormed it's way up into the truck. Spreading the bench seat with gore. He grabs the gun from Becky sliding it into the back of his jeans once more. Hand in hand they run, blood flowing freely down Blaine's left arm, neither him nor Becky notice as it coats their joined hands.

**Brittany**

Santana's scream rips Brittany off the bed. She stumbles as she propels herself down the hallway. Her heart pounding in her ears and light headed from pain she gropes the wall with her good hand. Her fear for Santana pulls her onward, body full of agony she's on auto pilot- only focusing on getting to Santana. Rounding the corner she spots the dark headed Cheerio plastered against the wall her facial features frozen is a mixture of disgust, fear and sadness. Britt grabs Santana's arm, causing her to scream and pull back the wrench. She swings just barely missing Brittany.

"Oh my God Britt I'm sorry."

Brittany doesn't answer. She's turned away from Santana and staring at the bed- the one that has stopped shaking.

**Azimio and Tina**

Tina is asleep and leaning heavily on Azimio. He tries his best not to disturb her, taking the turns slow and minimizing his own movements, but all of it's in vain as the low gas light flickers to life followed by it's too cheerful chime.

Rubbing her face she stretches as she wakes. She glances at Azimio- shyness in her eyes after their shared cry fest. Then as if she thought they were a dream she snaps around fast to check on the still sleeping boys. Settling back down she looks forward, A lump forming in her throat. She doesn't want to stop. In the silent warmth of the car as it moves through the darkness she feels safe. Stopping jeopardizes that."How much gas do we have left?"

"Less than a quarter tank. We'll need to stop soon."

Ringing her hands at Azimio's answer she grabs the map, "Do you know what county we're in?"

"No."

" You didn't see any signs?"

Azimio shakes his head no. "The last couple were knocked over and I can't remember the name of the last one I did see." What he doesn't tell her is that more than once his own eyelids had drifted shut.

Tina goes back to looking at the map, "We'll see something soon, then I can find our location and see what's close."

Then as if summoned by her words, a bright neon sign flickers on the horizon.

Azimio squints, "Cecile's? I hope they got working pumps, place looks old." He can feel Tina tense as they get closer to the building.

"Keep going don't stop."

"What? Why? Do you see some of those freaks?"

"Freaks yes, but not the living dead . Don't stop Azimio."

He shakes his head, "But what if they have news, or can help us?"

" We don't want their kind of help." She shivers. She always knew there were horrible people in the world, but in some part of her teenage mind she was disconnected from it. That kind of violence was reserved for the news reports. Now passing the tattooed men with their combat boots and spiked hair it feels terrifying and surreal at the same time.

She hunkers down in her seat trying to hide from the onlookers beside the station. She can feel their glares as the car rolls past. Their eyes full of hate and menace.

Azimio finally sees what Tina is worried about, the freshly painted swastika on the block cement wall is still dripping and he can see two of the men holding paint cans.

His hands grip the steering wheel as he speeds past. Looking at the gauge he remembers the need for fuel and slows down. His heart begins to beating rapidly as he sees headlights coming up fast behind them. _Fuck. _A history channel buff, he's watched enough episodes of Gangland to know- _We're_ _in_ _deep_ _shit_.

**Santana and Brittany**

Santana's eyes follow Brittany's to the bed. Both girls jump as the bed rises off the ground with a growl. That terrifying sound is all they need to start their feet running. Britt follows Santana to the garage. Shutting the door behind them, Santana reaches into the key cabinet and grabs the spare for Bekka's Mini cooper. They can hear the roaring coming from the upstairs as something stomps down the hallway. Her hands are shaking so bad, Britt takes the key from her and unlocks the door.

Climbing into the passenger seat, she slumps down as Santana fires up the engine. We've only just begun by the Carpenters blares out of the custom sound system. "Really Bekka? You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Instantly more sets of legs appear behind the half open door and Brittany begins to worry about the size of the car compared to the hordes of zombies. Thanks to her brief relationship with Artie she has seen Dawn of the Dead, she just didn't realize at the time it was a documentary. _I thought they were just __actors._

Santana hits the remote for the garage door while trying to turn off the custom radio that looks like it was designed by NASA.

"Britt, help me turn this damn thing off."

Some of the dead begin to crawl under the door. Santana shifts into first and guns it. Bones snap under the tires as the car bounces over bodies. It skids to the side, scraping the door frame and Santana feels a little ebb of satisfaction, that she's marring the dead bitches toy. Guilt follows close after and she shakes it off. _Home wrecking, pill poppin Hoe bag had it coming." _

**The Caravan**

A swish of movement and light has Dave jumping back and falling into Kurt.

For a brief second Kurt's arms come up and around the bigger boys waist steadying Dave, then drop quickly to his sides as if they were burned. Quiet nervous laughter barely flows out of their lips, as they watch the single light bulb sway. It's brief and short lived. One glance shows the pantry has rows of stocked shelves full of home canned goodness. It's The very dark, very narrow staircase nestled between the shelves leading up that has silenced them.

Leroy takes a deep breath and steps forward followed by Dave and Kurt. The trio winces with each step as the floor boards creak on the worn stairs. Whispering Leroy glances over his shoulder at Dave, "Maybe it's a good thing. I mean if it was one of those things wouldn't the sound draw it to us, not away from us?"

Dave nods, "Yeah, I don't think they have the intelligence to hide then ambush us."

Kurt, "Maybe it's just some crazy redneck ready to make a skin suit out of you, David."

Dave, "Great."

Leroy pauses, "Did I miss something?"

Before they can answer, something crashes to the floor only a few steps ahead of them. Kurt and Dave scream.

**Blaine and Becky**

Blaine is slowing down. They lost some of the Zombies by cutting through the houses, but new ones caught their scent and he's not sure how much farther he can go. His head feels heavy and swollen, while his left arm feels numb- dead. He can see his left hand holding Becky's, but he can't feel it. _That's probably a blessing. _

_We're not going to be able to outrun them, so we need to outsmart them. _Turning a sharp right, they run between two close sitting houses and head back toward the street. Blaine pulls Becky across the dark street and they dive behind a low row of hedges. Laying on the frozen ground trying to catch his breath and slow his heart rate, Blaine peeks through the bushes. His breath catches as he watches the zombies make the sharp turn and follow their path down between the houses, but then they stop. Groaning in what sounds like frustration, they spread out. Blaine lets out a breath of relief that they seem to be moving away from them, but then his heart begins to speed up again. They are sniffing the air. Moving in unison they all face forward at the same time. Blaine jumps back away from the bushes, sure that his eyes locked with theirs, or at least with the ones who still have eyes. He gets in a crouch ready to run.

Becky pulls on his jacket, "Blaine?"

"Becky, we got to move."

Becky tugs again, "Don't you hear that?"

Blaine's eyes are focused on the zombies, but his ears perk. There is something off in the distance, maybe a street or two over, coming closer by the second. _Music?.._

Growls drown out the faint music, and it's time to go.

"Come on Becky, it's time to exit stage left." Hand and hand they run once again, still panting and drained.

**Azimio and Tina**

Azimio can feel the car begin to drag, choking on fumes. "We're gonna have to make a stand."

Tina, "What?"

Azimio, "We can't outrun them with no gas. We are going to have to find a place and defend ourselves."

Tina leans foreword head hanging between her knees. Azimio can see her shaking and hear her whispering to herself. He can't blame her. He himself feels like God just went and kicked him square in the nards. It's bad enough that he's lost, scared and trying to escape the masses of flesh eating zombies that should not exist, but now to be chased down by brain cell challenged, cousin kissing, racist ass-hats has him flipping the bird to the spirit in the sky. "Fuck you God" He shouts. Shaking his head

his cheeks fill with fire and he whispers, "I'm sorry Lord, it's just that this shit is totally fucked. We could use a little help here."

The car begins to jerk and he pulls over. "Not really what I had in mind. Maybe you didn't hear that apology."

The head lights in the rear view mirror are brighter now, the truck is gaining fast. Azimio begins to pray in earnest, when the glare of the approaching headlights bounces off something metallic and to the side of the Charger. A shed or shack, he can't tell from where he sits, but it's shelter.

"Tina, come on girl move your ass."  
She jumps at the command in his voice and follows his lead as he pulls the boys out of the back. One boy in each arm he runs.

Less than a minute later, the boys are nestled together awake but groggy on the dusty floor of a two room shack no bigger than a garden shed. If not for the truck beams streaming through the dirt caked windows, they would be in total darkness.

Azimio piles what little furniture he can find, a few broken spindle chairs and a moth eaten cot, in front of the door before he joins Tina on a weapons search.

He finds her in the small kitchen frantically rummaging through drawers and cabinets. There is one narrow back door. He checks the latch it's locked, but a sturdy kick will cave it in. He wedges the small table in front of it.

"I can't find anything." Tina screams panicking.

Azimio begins pulling out drawers and they crash to the floor. There are a few butter knifes and forks. The cabinets hold just a few pots and pans, and one heavy cast iron skillet. Azimio test the weight in his grip. "This will do."

Tina keeps searching, but jumps as heavy pounding starts on the sides of the shack. The boys run into the kitchen, wrapping their arms tightly around Tina. She crouches down engulfing them in her embrace.

"Little piggies, Little piggies, Little piggies let us in."

Tommy the smallest of the two boys calls out, "Not by the hair of my chinny- chin-chin."

Tina clasp a hand over his small mouth and whispers "hush."

Then the laughter starts up. It sends chills racking through Tina and the boys. The men outside sound insane.

Azimio determined to do his best stands in front of Tina and the boys holding the iron skillet. The banging starts up again and his eyes follow the pounds. They are surrounded. His eyes stop on the stove an idea forming in his mind, something he saw in one of those monster movies Dave is always making him watch- the one with the werewolves and soldiers, he grabs the pots in the cabinet and fills them with water, if the sulfur smelling, rust colored muck that is pouring from the tap can be called that. Placing them on the stove he turns on the burners and nothing happens. He bellows in rage, once again flipping the bird to the heavens, when his nose picks up the smell of gas. _Matches... I saw a pack of fucking matches._ Dropping to the floor in the dark room he begins searching through the scattered drawers.

"Tina help me, we need to find something to light the burners with."

**The Caravan**

Their combined screams echo in the small space. They hear the front door open. The concerned voices of Mr Hummel and Coach Bieste float down the hallway and up the narrow stairs bringing a small sense of relief to the trio.

A quick glance over his shoulder and Kurt is looking into his father's worried eyes.

"Jesus Kurt, I think people could hear you scream three counties over. What happened?"

Kurt, puts a finger to his lips, motioning for his father the quiet down. He points up stairs, "We're not alone."

Burt checks his rifle and creeps up the stairs behind Kurt. Beiste follows, carrying her shovel. Close together they make it to the top where they find another door. Dave reaches around Leroy to open it. Dim moonlight floods the stairs from a nearby window. A long hallway dotted with four doors, runs the length of the house. Cautiously they step into the light.

Leroy lifts his gun higher, staring down the sights. "Okay lets go see what's behind door number one."

Something that sounds like a book dropping, thuds on the ground at the end of the hall.

Leroy, clears his throat, "Okay strike that, seems like door number four is the winner."

**Blaine and Becky**

He's sure if he could pause and look at his feet, he would see bags of cement attached to them, they are so heavy. His lungs burn and tears stream from his eyes sending hot tracks of warmth down his face. Becky is now leading him, tugging him along as they pass over one more street and down an alley way. Every few feet, she stops and cocks her head as if listening for something. His brain is slowing down like the rest of his body._ Shock, shit I'm going into shock. _ The thought exits his mind just as quickly as it came and the fog settles in. He can feel his body continue moving a few more feet , before he hits the road, face first.

Becky frantically rolls him over. She doesn't bother calling out his name, he's out. Instead she places her arms under his and laces her fingers across his chest. She can feel the faint rise and fall of his chest. Sighing in relief and grunting with exertion she begins to drag him across the blacktop. A snarl causes her to jump up, releasing Blaine and he crumples to the ground.

Her mouth opens and shuts, but the scream is trapped. Then her head cocks as she realizes that the music she heard earlier is close, very close and very loud.

The zombie lunges for her, and she watches as he disappears in a wash of bright light. She covers her eyes from the harsh glare. Hoping that if she's gonna die it will be quick.

"Becky, what the hell are you doing with Lady Lips man?"

Becky uncovers her eyes,"Santana?"


End file.
